Death at the High School
by Booths2Hot
Summary: Someone's boyfriend is murdered. Brennan and Booth are called in for the case. But little do they know that it will change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

1  
(the day of the murder)

~7:45 a.m.~

It was a Monday morning at my high school. I was standing at my locker talking to my bff's Tracey and Jerica. We were trying to decide what to wear to the upcoming prom.

"So Buff what are you wearing to the prom?" asked Jerica. She sometimes called me Buffy or Buff because that's kinda all I would talk about, that and ANGEL. I look at Jerica and answer,

"My new dress that I bought yesterday," I reply. Jerica look at me with worry in her eyes,

"You mean that one that shows a little cleavage? I thought you said that your step-dad didn't like you wearing that?" she said. I then git a disgusted look on my face at the sound of step-dad.

"Ya know what screw him OK and don't worry about it Aaron(my bf btw)said that he would pick me up and I could git dressed over at his house" I answer. I then turn to Tracey.

"What are you wearin' Tracey?" I ask.

"It's a camouflage dress," replied Tracey. Me and Jerica look at her in confusion and speak in unison.

"WHAT!!" we both holler making the hallway go quiet causing everybody to look at us. All three of our faces turn two different shades of red. After the little outburst we continued talkin'.

~7:55 a.m.~

We walk to homeroom class in silence. I was the first to speak, we were still confused about Tracey's choice in the dress that she was gonna where to the prom.

"Ya mean that ugly camouflage dress that has...Oh Tracey ya can't wear that it's ugly." I say with another disgusted look on my face as I walk to my seat. So does Jerica.

"Hon you can't wear that. Why are you gonna wear that anyway?" she asked.

"Because Billy wants me to" replied Tracey. We both groan.

"Tracey, sweetheart how many times have we told ya that Billy is a no good rascal?" I ask, Jerica nods in agreement to my question.

"I know, I know but I love him and he loves me." answers Tracey. I snort.

"Honey he wouldn't know what love was if it bit him in the ass" I say. After spendin' five minutes in homeroom listenin' to the announcments we went to breakfast.

~8:00 a.m.~

"Hey guys" I say as I walk to my seat where Aaron, Tracey, Jerica, and Brian(Jerica's bf) are already sitting. I sit beside Aaron of course.

"Hey babe" says Aaron as he kisses my cheek. I smile and reply,

"Hey sweetie" I say back kissing him as well. Tracey looks at me and speaks,

"Hey ya haven't happened to see Billy anywhere have ya?" she asks. I shake my head.

"No hon I haven't. The last time I seen him was this morning in the hallway when he grabbed my butt" I say. I then look at Aaron who is a little pissed.

"When is that bastard gonna learn that you're my girl," he leans in to my ear and whispers, "and that I'm the only one who gits to do that. Right?" I just nod my head and he slips his arm around my waist and we continue eating breakfast until we all look up just in time to see a body fall out of one of the ceiling tiles.

Brennan was in her office when Booth walked in the double doors to collect her for breakfast.

"Hey Bones lets go to the diner" he said as walked into her office.

"OK Booth just let me get my coat" she replied as she got up. Moving to the coat rack she was met by Booth who already had her coat and was holding it open for her. She turned so she could put her arms in the sleeves. Booth took the opportunity to let his fingers lightly touch her soft skin leaving goosebumps in his wake.

Brennan shivered from the contact she turned back around to face him. Their eyes met and they both were lost in an instant. Brennan saw something in his eyes that she couldn't explain and it scared her a little so she broke from their 'moment' and walked passed Booth but not before he saw a scared look on her face. He grabbed her elbow to stop her.

"Bones you OK?" he asked as they continue to walk out of her office and out of the Jeffersonian and out to Booth's SUV.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" she asked. *Of course I'm not OK* she thought to herself as they got in the SUV and headed to the diner.

(back at the high school)

"AHHHH!!!!" I scream. Aaron just pulls me into his arms and turns us both around so we wouldn't have to look at it. Then I turn back around when I hear Tracey scream.

NO!! No, no, no, no! Billy!!"

"Tracey!!" Jerica and I shout as we run to her before she could git to him.

"Tracey ya can't go to him he's dead and if ya touch the body then you will be the prime suspect." I say as me and Jerica reach her. She just buries her head into my shoulder and cries. Just then I hear sirens outside and the cops enter the cafeteria.

Brennan and Booth enter the diner and head to their usual seat. As soon as they place their order Booth's phone rings.

"Booth," he answered, "Yes sir.....Where at sir?......OK sir I'll get Bones and we will head that way." he said. He closed his phone shut and turns to tell Brennan just as their food arrives. Once the waitress left Booth spoke.

"We have a case Bones." he said as they start to eat. When they had finished eating, Booth filled Brennan in on the case. After that they got back in the SUV and headed to North Carolina. Later they pulled into the driveway of Chatham Central High School.

After clearing the area and puttin' up the yellow tape, the cops called in the FBI forensics team but they didn't do anything until I saw a big black SUV pull up and a woman and a extremely good lookin' man step out. They walked over to the crime scene and started asking questions. Aaron notices that I keep staring.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" he asks. I turn to him and answer,

"The man and woman that just arrived, I think I've seen the woman somewhere before" I say. And then it hits me like a ton of bricks.

"I HAVE seen her before!" I say

"Who is she?" asks Jerica. I look at her.

"She's Dr. Temperance Brennan. She writes books. I have every one of her books and she signed'em too. Maybe she'll recognize me." I answer. Then Tracey asks,

"Who is that good lookin' guy with her?" I just shake my head.

"That's her partner FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth" I reply. Tracey, Jerica, and her bf start laughin' at me.

"What?" I ask, Aaron points at somethin' behind me so I turn around and there they stood.

"Hi" I manage to say. I could already feel my cheeks turnin' blood red.

"April?" asks Temperance. I just nod my head and she gives me a hug.

"Hi Dr. Bren," I stop and correct myself, "sorry hi Temperance" I then say.

"You two know each other?" asks Booth. I answer.

"Yes we do. And I know ya too well I don't know ya, know ya, I've just heard 'bout ya from Temperance. She's told me a lot aboutcha" I say I as I watch Temperance's face turn two shades of red.

"Really?" he asks

"May I call ya Booth?" he shakes his head and I continue.

"Oh yeah. You're all Tempe practically ever talks 'bout" I say. I look at the body and back at the duo.

"Ya know he's been dead for 24 hours" I say to Temperance who smiles and shakes her head. I then look at Booth who is amazed.

"You can tell that from here!?" he asks. I nod my head.

"But..how?" Now I smile as I answer,

"I'm studyin' to be an anthropologist" I say. After we all got introduced, Temperance walked back over to the scene with Booth on her heels. She then turns back around and asks me if I could help.

"Hey Buff you want to help!?" she asks. Booth became confused and looked at me,

"I thought your name was April" he says.

"It is but my friends and of course Tempe call me that 'cause I love Buffy the Vampire Slayer and ANGEL." I say. I then go back to helpin' Tempe. Later she asks Booth if he could take her, me, my bf, Tracey, Jerica, and her bf to eat. My bf and me both think of one of only two diners that we always eat at. So I give Booth the directions to git there.


	2. Chapter 2

My bf and I were in the SUV with Booth and Tracey. Jerica and Temperance was with Jerica's bf in his four door pickup.

(Inside Booth's SUV)

Aaron had decided to take a nap. Tracey just cried her self to sleep so that just left me and Booth still awake. I spoke first,

"Ya know Booth ya look just like David Boreanaz" I say. Booth looks at me confused.

"Ya know the guy that played 'Angel' in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and then in the spin off show ANGEL" I say

"I still don't know who you're talking about" he says. I laugh.

"Have ya ever seen 'Mr. Fix It' or 'Valentine'?" I ask. Booth nods his head.

"Well the guy that played as Lance Valenteen in Mr. Fix It, who played as Adam Carr in Valentine, and who played as Angel the vampire with a soul in ANGEL and Buffy the Vampire Slayer is David Boreanaz" I say

"Oh really?" he asks, I just nod my head in agreement.

"And I have to say that that guy is sooo hot and so are you for someone who is what like thirty-six, thirty-seven maybe goin' on forty" I say

(Inside Brian's pickup)

"Hey Dr. Brennan can I ask you something?" asks Jerica. Temperance nods her head then says,

"But before you do please call me Temperance or Tempe" Jerica nods her head and then speaks,

"Do you and Agent Booth go out?" she asks. Temperance doesn't say nothin'. Then finally she answers,

"No we're just partners" she says.

"Would you like to date him?" asks Jerica with excitement, "I know I sure would if I wasn't with Brian here" she say pointin' at Brian who was smilin'. Temperance answers,

"Yeah I would but he drew a line between our personal and professional lives." she says. Jerica laughs.

"That's never stopped anybody before" she says. Temperance looks at her confused.

"What do you mean?" she asks. Jerica smiles.

"What I mean is the same thing happened to my mama. She was partnered with an extremely good lookin' guy, or so she said I didn't think he looked that good, but anyway they both kept tell themselves and ever one around them that they were just partners until one day the company that they worked for went on a cruse and mama has been married to him ever since" replies Jerica

"Wow that sounds so sweet," says Temperance, "I hope that happens to me and Booth but I don't know about the being married part yet." she says

(Back in Booth's SUV)

"Hey I'm not going on forty I'm only thirty-seven and how did you know in the first place?" he asks

"Exactly and in three more years ya will be forty and I knew 'cause I'm studin' to be an anthropologist. Duh I told ya that already" I say. Booth was about to speak when I pulled the SUV into park. Booth, Tracey, Aaron, and I got out. Temperance and Jerica and her bf got out of his pickup. Temperance saw me as I got out of the driver's side. She sought red and made a bee line for Booth.

"How come you let her drive but you don't EVER let me drive!!" she hollers at him and I decide to step in.

"Tempe! Please don't be mad at Booth I only asked him if I could drive 'cause he didn't look so good after seein' that body back yonder and I didn't feel safe with him drivin' if he was gonna be sick on his belly" I say. Temperance looks at me and shakes her head

"OK, OK. Booth I'm sorry that I shouted at you" she says. Booth just smiles

"Thats OK Bones" he says as he gits confused looks from everybody so I spoke up again.

"Thats what Booth calls Tempe" I say. They all spoke in a unison

"Oh" they say as we all enter the diner.


	3. Chapter 3

As we enter the diner, which btw was called Rufus', and sat at the biggest booth in there. Booth was the first to speak.

"I love places like these. Hey April do they have pie?" he asks lookin' like a little kid. I just shake my head.

"Yes" I say, "God men and their pie" I say under my breath but still loud enough to be heard which of course Aaron did.

"Amen to that" says Jerica smilin' at Brian he just smiles back and gives her a kiss.

"What's wrong with pie?" Aaron asks starin' at me and lookin' a little hurt.

"Nothin' I just feel like sometimes ya love pie more'n'ya do me" I say. Aaron smiles.

"I could never love anythin' more'n'you" he says and plants a kiss on my lips, and of course I respond but we were cut short when our usual waitress, Millianne, Milli as we called her, came to us to take all our orders.

"Hi Milli" Aaron and I spoke in unison. Milli smiles.

"Hey babies" she says, "Who's ya'lls friends?" she asks lookin' at Temperance and Booth. They smile and I answer.

"This is Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth. Temp, Booth this is Millianne Scott but you can just call her Milli " I say, "Temp is Booth's partner. Booth works with the FBI and Temp works at the Jeffersonian." Milli looks up pullin' out her pad and pencil to write very confused.

"Did ya say FBI? Was somebody murdered?" she asks, I just hang my head as I then remember that Billy was her son and then answer.

"Yeah Milli." I say as I look up with tears in my eyes

"Who was it?" she asks, Tracey starts to cry. Jerica throws her arm around her shoulders and I speak again.

"It was...It was B..Billy" I say as I git up to throw my arms around Milli's waist.

"B...Billy? My son Billy?" she asks, I just nod my head and she starts to cry too. Soon she left to git our food. My cell phone rung. It was my step-dad's number. Aaron saw my face when I looked at the caller ID.

"Are ya gonna be OK?" he asks knowin why I don't wonna answer it. I just shake my head as I git up and go outside.

(Outside Rufus')

"What!" I holler into the phone.

"Don't ya holler at me bitch" says Bruce, my step-dad.

"I'm sorry" I say as I cower. I don't like the fact that Aaron is watchin' me 'cause I don't like to look weak and helpless.

"Where the hell are ya!" he hollers at me. Tears start to form in my eyes as I answer.

"We're at Rufus'" I say.

"What do ya mean 'we're' at Rufus'? Are ya with that Aaron, I thought I told ya that I didn't want ya hangin' around with him" he hollers louder, "Ya know what I'm comin' to git ya. I'm'onna learn that boy to stay the hell away from ya" he hangs up the phone. I just turn and stomp back to the diner.

(Back Inside Rufus')

"Oh that can't be good" says Jerica as she watches me walk to the door and fling it open. If it hadn't be on hinges it would have hit the window beside it. As I walk back to my seat all the waitress and waiters are starin' at me. They know who I am and they know why I'm mad. I sit at the booth with everybody watchin' me.

I slam my fists on the table in frustration and start to cry tears of anger. Temp and Aaron were concerned but I just throw my hand up to stop them. They took the hint and retreated and I just put my head down on the table. A minute later I look up to see everybody eatin' and my food in front of me. I whisper in Aaron's ear and we both walk away from the booth and close to the door.

"Aaron, my step-dad is comin'. He said that he was gonna teach ya to stay away from me. Aaron I'm scared." I say as the tears start to fall again. He just pulls me into his chest. Just then I see my step-dad pull up. I let go of Aaron and run outside to him to try and stop him or at least talk some sense into him but it's no use and he just pushes me to the ground and starts hollerin' at me again.

"Don't try and stop me girl!" he gits louder. I can smell whiskey on his breath. Then he kicks my ribs. I hear one break and I see Aaron, Booth, and Brian all three come out of the diner. Aaron runs to me but Jo stops him grabbin' him by his collar.

"YOU!!" he screams in Aaron's face as he slams him against the wall of the diner, stranglin' him.

"You better stay the hell away from my little girl, you son of a bitch!!" he yells. That does it for me. If I had had the chance to look into a mirror my face probably would have been blood red.

"I ain't little and I ain't your girl!!" I scream with fire in my eyes as I come up behind him and wrap my arms around his throat and pull as hard as I can but it doesn't do any good. 'Cause as soon as I did Jo elbows me in my now broken ribs and I fall to the ground. Then Brian comes up behind Jo now and takes the place where I was just at and pulls.

He finally lets go of Aaron. He slids down the wall and falls on the ground tryin' to breath again. I crawl to him as best I can. I reach him but Jo jerks me up by my ponytail. I then see Brian lyin' on the ground with his head in Jerica's lap. I also now see Temperance and Tracey tryin' to help. Booth then comes up behind Jo this time.

Booth pops Jo one time in the back of his head knockin' him out, cold. He falls droppin' me. I fall too now brakin' my arm. Milli had already called the rescue squad and the cops. They had just arrived when Booth knocked Jo out. The cops can an arrested Jo. Larry, an emt, helps me, Aaron, and Brian into the three ambulance vehicles.


	4. Chapter 4

(Inside My room)

After we all got looked at, Tracey, Jerica, and Brian went home. Tempe, Booth and Aaron stayed with me. Aaron was OK and all but I was the one that got the worst of it. I called Aaron over to my bed.

"Aaron, babe, could ya git me some ice chips please?" I ask. Aaron smiles and then leaves with Tempe who was gonna go git Booth and herself some coffee. When Booth and me were all that were left in the room I turned to him.

"Booth?" I ask. He looks up from readin' his phone.

"Huh?" he asks.

"Do you and Tempe go out?" I ask then regret 'cause as soon as I had asked it Booth looked almost like he had choked on air or had seen a ghost.

"W...why do you ask? he stammers. I already knew that Tempe loved him, well she had said that she had feelin's for him but I knew that it was love.

"'Cause Tempe told me that she had feelin's for ya" I reply. Booth then smiles.

"Really?" he asks with one of them charm smiles that Tempe always talked 'bout so I knew right then that he wanted me to tell him everythin' she had told me but I wasn't gonna.

"Whoa there Boothie boy" I say, "Now she made me promise that I wouldn't say nothin'. I've already said somethin' I really shouldn't have and she'll probably be really pissed if she finds out I told ya." I say. I then smile myself as I see that me callin' him 'Boothie boy' kinda made him uncomfortable.

"By the way sorry I called ya Boothie boy. I think I've been spendin' too much time around Angela" I say with an apologetic smile. Booth laughs.

"You know I should've known the moment you called me that that you had met Angela" he replied, "And its OK just don't do it again OK?" I just nod my head.

"Now pleeeease tell me something else Bones said about me?" he begged. Now I laugh.

"Ya know Tempe warned me 'bout them there puppy dog eyes and I'm sorry to say that they don't work on me hon." I say. *Oh who I'm kiddin' they do work.* I think to myself. I finally gave in.

"If she gits mad it ain't my fault" I warn, "And if she asks I'm'onna point my finger atcha got it?" I then ask. He laughs again this time I've no idea why so I ask.

"What the devil ya laughin' at?" I ask, well more like demand. He just laughs harder.

"I'm laughing because of your accent" he says, then I laugh.

"Yeah its pretty messed up but hey ya so whatcha spect?" I ask. Booth just smiles and then I start to hate'em when he started askin' questions 'bout Jo.

"So back at the diner, what was all that about?" he asks. I wanted to scream, 'its none of ya damn buisness!!' but I couldn't when I saw the sympathy and friendlyness in his eyes so I just answer.

"I don't know really. Alls I know is that he was drunk and pissed off" I say.

"Why was he pissed off for?" he then asked. I start to cry.

"He doesn't want me seein' Aaron" I say.

"You mean that red-headed boy that..." he stops when he sees me nod my head.

"It all started on the night that Aaron drove me home after a football game and Bruce was drunk. He and Aaron had got into it till I fired the shoutgun and broke'em up. Aaron left with a black eye and a spraned wrist. I got smacked around by Bruce and he swore that if he every saw him kiss me again that he was gonna kill him. I then made a big mistake when I started hollerin' at him 'cause that just made it worse and Bruce tried to rape me but he didn't succeed 'cause I kicked him in the groin" I finish just as Aaron and Tempe come walkin' in. I look directly at Aaron. His face was blood red with rage.

"Well I'monna do more'n'that when I git my hands on that son of a bitch!" says Aaron before he turns to leave.

"AARON!!!" I holler as he takes off runnin' down the hall to the exit. I turn to Booth.

"Booth pleeeeeease ya have to stop him," I say as tears start to fall down my face, "I don't want him to go to jail too" Now the tears are fallin' and I can't control'em.


	5. Chapter 5

(Outside April's room)

"Hey Aaron wait up" said Booth as he caught up with Aaron.

"Not now Agent Booth!" I could hear him holler. He turned toward the door. Booth ran after him.

"Well to bad but you are going to listen to me whether its now or later got it?" he said. I could still hear Aaron hollerin' at'em.

"Agent Booth why would I listen to you!?" he asks. Now I can hear Booth gittin' loud.

"Because April told me to talk to you and maybe try and stop you" I hear him reply.

"Aaron you have a beautiful girl in there who needs you. If you go off to find Jo and do something that you will be sorry for or that you will regret then you may never get to see her again. Do you think you could live with yourself if you hurt her or left her or ever made her cry because that's exactly what she is doing right now?" he asked.

"I couldn't" Aaron replied in a whisper.

"What? What was that I didn't catch that" said Booth.

"I said that I couldn't" he said again

"You couldn't what?" Booth asked

"I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt her 'cause I love her OK? Is that whatcha wanted to hear huh? I love her OK. She is the first person I think bout in the mornin' and the last person I think 'bout at night just before I fall asleep. She is my everythin'. She is my whole world and if I ever lose her I would die! I love her sooo much Agent Booth. I love her so much it hurts. Sometimes when I'm with her I can't breathe it hurts so much!! I hate it when I see her cry. When I see her cry I just want to find the person that hurt her and kill'em!

I can't stand it when I see her cry 'cause it tares me up inside. It makes me hurt for her. When I see her cry I want to cry. When I see her cry I want to take her pain away. When I see her cry...it kills me. When I see her cry I want to stop her tears. When I see her cry I want to cry with her. When I see her cry...I want nothin' more to tell her that everythin's OK. When I see her cry.......I want to just take her in my arms and tell her that I love her." I could still hear him but not enough to know what he had said but enough to hear him sobbin'.

"Well then go back in there and tell her that. Tell her that she is the first person you think about in the morning and the last person at night. Tell her that she is your everything. Tell her that she is your whole world. Tell her that if she ever left you that you would die. For god's sakes tell her that you love her!" shouted Booth. I could hear him too but again not enough to know what he said.

"I can't. I'm scared that she won't want me or that I'll tell her and then she will leave me and I couldn't handle that so I just...can't" Aaron said. I could now hear him sobbin' louder. Then I hear Booth again.

"Aaron, she isn't going to leave you, trust me. Just go in there and tell her how you feel!" I hear Booth holler one more time and then I hear Aaron ask him somethin'.

"Can I call ya Booth?" he asked, Booth just nods his head.

"Booth have you ever loved anyone as much as me?" Booth was caught off gaurd by Aaron's question. He knew his answer would be yes. He too had someone like Aaron that he thought about all the time. Someone that he saw every day. Someone that, if she ever left him he would die. Someone that he was with every day and couldn't hold her like he wanted to and that someone was Brennan.

"Yes" said Booth. Now it was his turn to whisper his answer.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear that" Aaron said.

"I said yes!" he shouts, "yes I do have someone that I think about when I wake up in the morning and someone I think about at night just be for I fall asleep. Yes I have someone that I love so much it hurts, not because I love her but because I can't hold her the way April needs you told her right now. I can't kiss her like I want to and it pained me to see her with other men that didn't deserve her, that didn't love her like I want to or like she needs to be loved. I have saved her life so many times and everytime I have to control myself.

Everytime I have to try my hardest not just pull her into my arms and kiss her like there's no tomorrow. I too couldn't live with myself if I ever left her or hurt her. It would just kill me. When I see her cry my insides get tore up and my heart aches for her. When I see her cry I too want to take her pain away. When I see her cry I just want to scream. When I see her cry...I want just tell her that everythings going to be OK and that I'm here. When I see her cry I too want to tell her that I love her but I can't either. I'm scared that I'll scare her away and she'll run away from me and the thought of that just kills me." Booth said finally taking a breath.

"Well Booth I'll make a deal with ya, you tell whoever it is that ya love'em and I'll tell April in there that I love her, deal?" asked Aaron with an outstretched hand. Booth took his hand and shook it.

"Deal" he said. Just then I see Aaron come back in my room. I then see Booth pull Tempe out in the hallway to give us some privacy. Aaron just stands in the corner.

"Aaron baby we should talk." I say.

"Babe I'm so sorr...." I start but Aaron interrupts me.

"Buff, before ya start I need to tell ya somethin'" he says.

"Sure what is it?" I ask.

"Buff...April I..."


	6. Chapter 6

I start to worry that he is 'bout to break up with me. *I can't handle this* I think to myself. Finally he speaks again.

"April....I...I...I love you." *That was it. That was what made him so worried* I thought to myself.

"Aaron..I.." he cuts me off.

"Let me finish" he says, "I love you more than life itself. You are the first person I think bout in the mornin' and the last person I think 'bout at night. You are my everythin'. My whole world and I would die if I ever lostcha. I love you sooo much April. I love ya so much it hurts. Sometimes when I'm around ya I can't breathe it hurts so much. Booth out there asked me if I could ever live with myself if I ever madecha cry. I told him and now I'm tellin' you. I hate it when I see ya cry. When I see ya cry I just want to find the person that hurtcha and kill'em. I can't stand it when I see ya cry 'cause it tares me up inside. It makes me hurt for ya. When I see ya cry I want to cry. When I see ya cry I want to take your pain away.

When I see ya cry it kills me. When I see ya cry I want to stop your tears. When I see ya cry I want to cry with ya. When I see ya cry I want nothin' more than to tell ya that everythin's OK. When I see ya cry.......I want to just take ya in my arms and tell ya that I love ya." he to a deep breath and continued, "April I love ya more'n'anythin' in the world. From now and for the rest of my life I want ya by my side. I want to hear ya laugh. I want to see ya smile. I want to take care of ya, so what I'm askin' is, he drops down to one knee. At this point I'm cryin'. I tried not to but I couldn't help it. I have tears of joy in my eyes as he takes to one knee, April will ya marry me?" he finally finished holdin' up the biggest diamond I had ever seen. Now I'm really cryin' as I answer.

"Yes Aaron. Oh hell yes I'll marry ya" I say through my tears of joy. He brushes his lips on mine. Even after been datin' for a month his sweet'n'tender featherlight kisses still send cold chills down my back. I kiss back, of course, and full of a passion that was stronger than either of us imagined especially me. Aaron's hands started to roam one of my thighs.

(Outside with Brennan and Booth)

"Booth where are we going?" asked Brennan as Booth headed toward the cafeteria. He then maked a quick turn and they both went through a door that headed to the roof. Once there Booth stopped and Brennan slammed into his chest.

"Oof" she said getting some of the wind knocked out.

"Bones I need to ask you something" he said.

"OK what is it?" she asked. Booth started to pace the roof. He was nervous and scared. Yeah Seeley Booth the ex-sniper and now FBI Special Agent was scared. Sceared that if he told her his feelings that she would run. Finally Brennan got tired of waiting so she spoke.

"Booth what is it you want to ask me?" she asked becoming very impatient by the minute. Booth finally spoke.

"Bones? he asked as he pinned her against the door that they had just came from, "Temperance, what would you say if I told you that that line I drew so long ago was gone. That it was no more in the way of what could be?" Brennan now knew what was going on. She had dreamed that this day would come. She had dreamed that he would finally see that that line was stupid and that it was a mistake to draw it. Booth became worried when she hadn't answered.

"Bones, say something" he pleaded.

"I would do this" she replied. She then reached one hand up and put it behind his head pulling him closer. Then she put her other hand around his waist pulling him even closer.

Finally the need for air became mandatory and they pulled apart. Brennan looked into Booth's now warm smoldering brown pools and smiled seductively.

"You want to go back to the hotel?" she asked with a raspy voice. Booth returned her smile.

"Yes" he answers. They kiss one more time before going back inside. Once inside they walked hand in hand back to April's room.

(Back in April's room)

Aaron's hand kept roamin' my thigh while his other hand was behind my head. Every second his hand was on my thigh it would move an inch closer inward. Before he moved his hand again, there was a knock on the door. He groaned. I lifted his head up to look at me.

"We can finish this later," I whisper, "And besides they say the more ya wait the better it'll be" I waggle my eye brows. He smiles devilishly and pinches my butt right where it connects to the back of my thigh. It felt cold when moved his hand but I knew he had to.

"C'mon in" I say. Booth and Tempe enter. Both their face's were flushed and their lips were swollen. I glanced at Aaron. He glanced back at me and we nodded in agreement that indeed they had kissed at some point. Tempe spoke first.

"Are you going to be OK?" she asks lookin' at me. I just nod my head. She then comes over to hug me. Before she lets go I whisper in her ear.

"You kissed Booth didn't ya?" she just nods her head and I continue. "And now ya guys are gonna go back to one of yawls apartments right? Well Tempe promise me that if Booth tells ya he loves ya you want run away from him please?" I beg. Tempe just nods her head again and I let go. She then walks back over to where Booth was standin' and they soon leave. I turn to Aaron.

"Where were we?" I ask seductively, lookin' into his eyes, the dim light in the room makin' em look like melted dark chocolate. He returns the smile.

"I know exactly where we were" he replies as his lips brush against mine for the second time tonight.

(with Brennan and Booth)

"Booth I really feel bad for leaving her just so we can go and do whatever it is we are going to do" said Brennan as they exited the building.

"Well Bones from what Aaron has told me she will be perfectly OK as long as he is there." Booth said back with a reassuring smile as they got into the SUV.

Soon they arrived at their hotel. They entered. Brennan took her and Booth's coats and hung them on the coat rack behind the door. She then turned to head to the couch but came face to face with Booth instead. He brushed his lips lightly against hers until she grasped his shirt and pulled him to her deepening the kiss.

Booth backed her up against the door. She jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist. Almost as if they had done this before his hand instinctively went to her thigh and the other hand went to the side of her face. One of her hands went to the back of his neck. The other one went to his lower back. Finally the need for air was needed and they broke apart.

They locked their gazes and smiled. No words were needed to let the other know what they both wanted. They just stood there gazing. Booth was the first to break the contact. He was the first to speak as well.

"Bones...Temperance are you sure about this?" he asked. Secretly he hoped that her answer was yes.

"Yes Booth more than anything I have ever wanted in my entire life." she replied.

(Back at the hospital)

I had to spend the night so I asked my nurse if Aaron could have somethin' to sleep on. She left and came back with a cot. Soon he fell asleep. I on the other hand couldn't sleep. No I was too busy thinkin' bout the DNA results. The other day, before the murder, I had asked Tempe to get Booth's DNA for me. She asked me why at first and I showed her the picture that my mama had given me the day she died from lung cancer. It was a warn out picture but not warn enough to not be able to tell what was on it.

It was a picture of my mama with Booth. I told Tempe that mama had once been married to Booth and they had gotten a divorce before she even knew she was pregnant. I told her that mama had told me a few days before she died that Booth was my dad. Well after she had gave me Booth's DNA, I confirmed it. The DNA results came back positive and Booth definitely was my dad. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even see Aaron wake up.

"Whatcha thinkin' bout over there?" he asks startlin' me.

"Aaron there's somethin' I have to tell ya" I say. I see his eyes fill with worry. I know why.

"Babe ya don't have to worry I'm ain't changin' my mind 'bout marrin' ya OK" I say. I see him let out a breath of relief.

"Remember when I told ya that I asked Tempe a couple weeks ago to help me find my real dad?" I ask, he shakes his head so I continue.

"Well I found him." I say. He gits up off the cot and comes over to my side.

"Really well I'm so happy for ya. Who is it?" he asks.

"It's Booth" I reply. The I see his face turn pale.

"B..Booth? Are ya sure?" he asks with worry in his eyes.

"What'sa matter?" I ask.

"I told him that I loved ya." he replies and then I understand.

"Aaron baby its OK if he already knows that ya love me then ya don't have to worry" I say with a reassurin' smile on my face. *I hope* I thought to myself.

"Have ya told him yet?" he then asks. I shake my head.

"No I haven't" I say. Just then my cell vibrates. Its Angela.

"Hey Ange" I say into the phone

"How are you?" asks Angela

"I'm fine. I'm just tired cause of the incident today." I say

"Oh my God what happened?" she asks. I start at the beginnin' startin' with the body at my high school. By the end she was almost cryin'

"Are you guys OK?" she asks. I laugh.

"Yeah we're good. I mean Bruce did git a good clunk in the head when Booth came up behind him and hit him with the butt of his pistol but now we're all good. I also have some good news." I say

"Oh shoot" says Angela.

"I found my real dad" I say

"OH MY GOD!!!" squeals Angela, "I'm so happy for you!! Who is it?" she asks.

"Its...well before I tell ya you might better sit" I say

"OK I'm sitting" replies Angela

"OK Its...ya better not pass out either" I say. Angela laughs.

"OK sweetheart I won't" she says.

"OK its Booth" I say. The other end of the phone goes quiet till I hear an ear-shatterin', heart-stoppin', wake-the-dead scream.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!! I'm sooo happy for you!!!! Does Booth know yet? Speaking of agent hunky how is he and Bren?" she finally takes a breath.

"No Booth doesn't know, yet. He and Tempe are uh...at the hotel" I say. Angela screamed again.

"Eeeeeeeeeeee!!!! They finally did it!! They finally admitted that they are hopelessly head over heels in love with each other." she says.

"Yeah they did with a little help from me, my baby, and Jerica." I say

"Good I'm glad. Well I will leave you alone now and let you rest but you better call me when you tell Booth that your his daughter." she says. I laugh.

"Sure thing hon" I say.

"Good. Bye honey." says Angela.

"Bye." I say. I lay the phone back on the night stand. Aaron had already fallen asleep again and then I soon followed.

(Back with Brennan and Booth again)

Now they were in the bedroom. He had navigated them in there collapsing on the bed together with Booth on top. Their clothes were now on the floor. Booth was trailing kisses down Brennan's neck. He kissed all the way down to her where her cleavage started and then went back up to her shoulder teasing her the whole time. He then asked again.

"Temperance are you absolutely sure about this?" he asked mentally crossing his fingers.

"Yes Booth. Make love to me please!" she begged. He could deny her nothing. Slowly he lowered himself down.

"I love you Temperance" he said.

"I love you too Booth" she said grasping clumps of the sheet in her fists as he entered her. Finally after being partners for 4 and a half years they finally crossed that line. They finally admitted that they were in love with each other. She finally understood what he said that night in the diner when he talked about crappy sex and making love. They finally broke the laws of physics, together. They finally opened up. They finally reached the point of ecstasy conceiving a new life to begin.

Some time later they collapsed in exhaustion happily spent and basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Brennan spoke first.

"Booth?" she called.

"Hmmm?" he answered as he lightly slid one finger down her spine leaving goosebumps in his wake.

"Mmmm" she moaned, "I'm glad that we crossed that line." she said, "I love you and I will forever" Booth smiled. He was glad that she hadn't rationalized what had just happened.

"So am I Temperance so am I" he said, "And I'll love you forever as well" Brennan smiled and his smile grew bigger. Soon they fell asleep their bodies still entwined.


	7. Chapter 7

The next mornin' I awoke with an idea. I texted Booth. I looked at the time before I sent the message. It was almost 8 so he was probably awake. Aaron was awake as well.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asks.

"I'monna git Booth over here and tell him that I'm his daughter. I have the proof if he doesn't believe me" I reply.

"Do ya want me to git ya some breakfast?" he asks. I nod my head.

"Yes. Actually go to the diner and stay there. Booth and I will meet ya there when I tell him 'bout me bein' his daughter and me and you gittin' married." I reply. Then he leaves. I then send the message and cross my fingers that this goes the way I hope it will. Then I send one to Tempe.  
­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­______________________________________________

(With Brennan and Booth)

Booth was asleep until the sound of his cell vibrating woke him up. He picked up the phone which had fallen to the floor and looked at it. It was a text message from April. It read:

~Hey Booth its April, I was wonderin' if ya could come over 2 the hospital. I need 2 tell ya some thin' important. c u soon.  
Buff~

Booth really didn't want to get up. * I should probably go if its important* he thought to himself. Just as he had decided to get up Brennan moved beside him.

"Are you going somewhere?" she asked just then she sees her cell phone had fell in the floor. She reached down to pick in up  
revealing that she had a text message. I was from April as well. It read:

~Tempe if ya wake up and Booth ain't there plz don't worry 'cuz he's with me. I need to tell him that I'm his daughter. I'll text ya to let ya know when ya can come over to the diner with me, Booth, and Aaron 'cuz that's where we'll be. luv ya. c u soon.  
Buff~

"Yeah" Booth answered, "I'm going to the hospital to talk to April" Brennan smiled as she kissed him and got up to get dressed. Soon Booth left.

(Back at the hospital)

"Well April you are good to go" says my nurse.

"Thanks nurse. Hey when Agent Booth gits here could ya tell him that I'm in here" I say pointin' to the restroom. She nods her head, leaves, and I go into the restroom. Just as I close the door I here the nurse tell someone that I was in the restroom. I few minutes later I open the door to find Booth sittin' in a chair.

"Glad ya came" I say. I guess I startled Booth 'cause he jumped.

"Uh..your welcome. Now why am I here?" he asks.

"I need to tell ya somethin' extremely important" I reply.

"OK shoot" says Booth.

"OK do ya rememeber bein' married to a Sophie Scott?" I ask Booth shakes his head.

"Yeah I do what does that have to do with anything?" he asks. I smile.

"Because I'm her daughter which means I'm your daughter too" I say.

"No that can't be.." I cut him off.

"Booth it can be. Ya see mama didn't know she was pregnant with me till you and her divorced. She told me that she wanted to tell ya but she just couldn't never find a way to. She then re-married to Bruce when I was 4 and then she died of lung cancer when I was 17. She gave me a picture of you before she died. Told me that some day when the time was right I would find ya. I had my suspicitions when Tempe showed me a picture of you and her. I then asked her to git your DNA for me which pleeease don't be mad at her for that-she only did what I asked her to and I had it tested. If ya don't believe me then look at my birth certificate or the DNA results." I finally take a breath and hand Booth the papers. He read them for a minute and looked up at me.

"Now I see it." he says, "You look just like Sophie." I smile. He then pulls me into a tight embrace.

"OK first of all..." he cut me off.

"What is that on your finger?" he asks more like demands.

"Its an engagement ring" I reply.

"Did Aaron give you that?" he asks. I start to see the overprotective side of him that Tempe always told me about.

"Yes. Yes he did" I say. He frowns.

"Are you..Your not preg..pregnant are you?" he asks.

"What! No!" I practically holler, "We've only kissed we haven't ya know...done IT yet" I say, "Now may I finish what I was sayin' before ya cut me off?" I ask. He nods.

"OK. Well first of all I'll be 18 tomorrow which means legally I'll be an adult. Second of all I have my rights to choose who I wish to live with. So basiclly I'm askin' if I can live with you" I smile sweetly.

"Are you kidding I would love for you to live with me. After all you are my baby girl" says Booth extremely excited. I smile as he smothers me in another tight embrace.

"Uh...Booth ribs hurt" I manage to say.

"Oh I'm so sorry"

"That's OK just next time ya hug me don't squeez to hard K? I say. He nods.

"Now can we git outta here 'cos I'm starvin' and I told Aaron that we would be over there in bout an hour" I say.

"Sure lets go" he replies slippin' his arm across my shoulders as we walk to the SUV.

"Hey could we pick up Tempe?" ask

"Yeah" he answers as we head toward the hotel.

(With Bruce after they let him go)

The smoke hung thick in the bar. He sat there on his stool thinking about what happened only 24 hours before. *I shouln't have hit her* he thought to himself, *But she's ain't old enough to be with boys yet. I better find her and tell her I'm sorry* And with that last though he left for the diner drunk again.

(The hotel)

We got to the hotel and picked up Tempe.

"Howdy Tempe" I say, "Did ya guys have fun last night?" I ask. Then I see Booth's face, he tried very hard to look confused but I knew.

"Its OK Booth I know that you and Tempe came back here last night, together so don't worry I'm not lettin' some cat outta the bag cos she had already told me that ya guys were gonna go back to the hotel. She just didn't tell me what ya were gonna do which I'm glad. Oh and by the way Tempe I'm not like Angela so I don't want details 'cos I feel that whatever two people do intimately is their business" I say, "Plus I probably couldn't look at Booth same if ya told me and Booth I mean no offense K?" Booth nods his head. Pretty soon we pulled in to the parkin' lot just as Bruce does too.

"You two stay here" orders Booth. I was 'bout to ask why till I saw Bruce git out of his old el comineo. I start to cry 'cos I know as soon as Bruce finds out 'bout me and Aaron and that I'm Booth's daughter its gonna be hell. And just as I thought, Bruce grabs Booth's gun and heads into the diner to git Aaron. He brought him outta there and into the parkin' lot. I git outta Booth's SUV and run over and around to the front of Bruce since he had his back toward the SUV.

"Bruce please don't" I beg as he aims for Aaron's head

"Why shouldn't I?" he asks with a smirk.

"'Cos ya'd have to shoot me first" I say. He then points the gun at me.

**BANG**!!!

"NO!!!!!" Booth and Aaron both holler.

I watched as Bruce fell. I then look up to see Tempe holdin' a gun. She had shot him. Then I feel a pain in my leg. I look down to see blood runnin' down my leg. Bruce had hit an artery in my leg. As everythin' starts to fade to black I feel Booth's arms under mine. Then...darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

When I finally woke up I found myself in the hospital, again. I tried to sit up but a pain shot through my leg and I winced. Booth and Aaron were both in the room and he heard me.

"Hey April you OK?" he asks. I shake my head.

"Yeah Booth I'm OK but I would be better if I could have some water or somethin'." I say. He turns to leave the room but I lay a hand on his arm and look up into eyes full of worry, compassion, a little fear, but mostly love.

"Can I ask ya somethin'?" I say. He shakes his head.

"Sure" he says. I smile.

"Can I call ya daddy now?" I ask. He pulls me into a tight embrace.

"I take that as a yeah" I say. He pulls back.

"Correction that would be a hell yeah. I would love it for you to call me daddy, baby girl" he says.

"Thanks, daddy. Now can I have some water?" I ask smilin' sweetly.

"Oh yeah sure be right back" he says. When he was gone Aaron finally woke up. He had been waitin' for Booth to leave.

"Hey how ya feelin'?" he asks pullin' the chair he had been asleep in closer to my bed.

"I'm fine" I say. Aaron smiles.

"Ya sure are" he says then whistles.

"Aaron! I'm in the hospital again. This thing I'm wearin' is hardly somethin' that would look good on anybody" I say. He just laughs and kisses me just as Booth comes back.

"Ahem" he clears his throat. Aaron jumped and almost turned his chair over which caused me to laugh makin' my side hurt. I still had a broken rib from the first encounter from Jo.

"Ow!!" I say. They both rush to my sides.

"Are ya alright?" asks Aaron. I shake my head but before I could speak Booth then asks,

"Are you sure?" I smile and lay both my hands on one of theirs.

"I sure I'm OK. It just still hurts a little to laugh" I say with a reassurin' look. Just then the door opens and in walks Tempe, Hodgins and Angela who took no time runnin' to hug me, Jerica and Brian, Tracey and some guy that I didn't recognize till he walked completely into the room. It was Dustin. Now let me tell ya somethin' bout Dustin. Hes one of Aaron's friends. He didn't like it when he found out that me and Aaron were datin' so he tried his best to break us up but his attempts failed every single time.

I didn't really like him and now hes datin' my best friend practically one of my sisters, Jerica bein' the other one, he better watch his back cos if he hurts her I'monna hurt him so bad that his great-grandchildren are gonna feel it. Anyhoo, Dustin comes right over to the side of my bed that Aaron was on and pulls him up and out the door. Tempe comes over to the side of the bed that Booth was on and kisses him.

Of course Angela squealed but not loud cause as soon as she had started Hodgins had grabbed a pillow from the chair that Aaron was in and shoved it into her face. Finally after the hi's and how are ya's, Angela and Hodgins confirmed that it had been Jo that had killed Billy. Why they didn't know why Angela was the first to ask.

"What I want to know is why?" she asks. Then it hits me and I then know why.

"It was cos he saw Billy grab my butt once" I say glancin' at Booth. I could tell the moment I had said 'grabbed my butt' his jaw tightened. Then I turn my attention to the door. I then hear Dustin hollerin' at Aaron.

(Outside my room with Aaron and Dustin)

"Man I can't believe ya still goin' out with HER!" he hollered.

"Well believe it. I'm sorry if ya don't approve of my choice in a girlfriend but I'm not like YOU OK? I don't pick girls just 'cos they got a nice ass or they got a nice rack like you!! I pick girls to date that will care bout me and my likes and dislikes. I pick girls by their attitude and personality. I pick girls 'cos they got a lot of heart and believe me April as got more heart in her entire body than you do in yours!! You pick girls 'cos they're pretty or skinny. Its like an apple tree." he says.

"What the hell does an apple tree have to do with anythin'?" he hollers again. I swear if I had been out there I would have already smacked Dustin.

"Ya see the good, smart, sweet, and carin' girls are the sweet'n'juciy apples at the top of the tree and the rottin', shriveled up bad apples are on the ground and those are the ones you pick 'cos ya afraid of a real relationship with a girl. Ya afraid that she be clingy or needy and jealous when ya are talkin' with another girl, but if ya'd just try and start a relationship with a girl from the top of the apple tree ya might like her a little better" Aaron answered calmly. Then he enters my room. Dustin follows.

"C'mon Tracey lets go git somethin' to eat. I'm starvin'!" he says. Tracey looks at me. I just shake my head and she gives me a hug and in a flash she's gone.

"Aaron?" I call.

"Yeah babe" he replies

"Thanks for whatcha said out there." I say.

"No problem" he says then smiles, "I just hope what I just told him gits to him and he changes his ways" he says with his own charm smile. I return his smile.

"Yeah me to and I'm glad ya didn't have to beat it into his thick skull 'cos I swear if he hurts Tracey I'm comin' after his ass." I say. Just then the doctor comes in.

"Hi, again, Miss April" she says.

"Hey Dr. Scott" I say. She scowls at me.

"I'm sorry, hey Aunt Celia" I then say. She smiles and looks down at her clipboard. Booth looks at me very confused.

"Aunt Celia?" I call.

"Yeah?" she answers.

"Aunt Celia this is Seeley Booth, my birth daddy. Daddy this is my mama's sister'n'law" I say.

"Nice to meet ya, should I call ya Seeley or Booth?" she asks

"Booth is fine" he answers.

"OK It's nice to finally meet ya Booth" she says. Then she turns to me.

"Well April when ever your ready ya can leave but ya better come by the house tonight Tim wants to see ya. Britt and Travis are gonna be there too" she says

"OK Tempe, Daddy ya want to come with me?" I ask

"Ahem" says Aaron.

"Oh yeah. Aunt Celia this is Aaron Brady the guy I told you and Uncle Timmy 'bout" I say. She looks up from her clipboard and smiles.

"Hey Aaron I'm finally glad that I git to meetcha" she says

"Nice to finally meet ya too" he says.

"Oh and this is Temperance Brennan. She..." Celia interrupts me.

"She writes books. I have every single one of your books" says Celia

"Nice to meet you" says Tempe. She then leaves. I look to Aaron and Booth.

"Well if ya two gentlemen could leave so I can git dressed that would be much ablidged" I say.

"Yeah Dad ya have to leave" Aaron says.

"Ahem!" he looks at me, "I do recall sayin' "you **TWO**" I think, what do you think Tempe?" I ask lookin' at Aaron

"I too recall you saying that" she answers then we both stare at them till they leave. A few minutes later we all leave and head to the diner. When we arrived at the diner I told Milli that Bruce was the one who had killed Billy. I told her that Bruce was drunk and didn't know what he was doin'. She served us our food and then we left. Booth stopped by Jo's and let me git my stuff and then we headed to his place. Tempe was excited to meet my aunt and uncle. Booth on the other hand was a little worried but tried not to let it show but I could tell. After we got to his place me and Tempe got ready first. Then Booth and Aaron got ready. Soon we were back in the SUV and headin' to my aunt and uncle's house.


	9. Chapter 9

Timothy Scott was out side when we arrived. I was the first one out even before Booth had a chance to put the SUV in park. I ran over to him and threw my arms around his neck.

"Uncle Timmy!" I say.

"Hey sugar foot" he says back. I then hear Booth, Tempe, and Aaron come up behind me.

"OK Uncle Timmy this is Seeley Booth my birth dad" I say introducin' Booth first.

"So you're the guy that got my sister knocked up?" he asks. I glare at him.

"Its nice to finally meet ya" he then says stickin' out his hand. Booth, of course bein' Booth, shook his hand. Then I turn to Tempe.

"This is Temperance Brennan. She's the one I told ya'll that was helpin' me find my real daddy" I say. Tim looked at Tempe and hugged her.

"Thank ya for helpin' her to find him" he whispers in her ear, "Nice to meet ya too" he then says. Now I start to worry. Ya see the whole time I was livin' with Jo, Uncle Timmy was like a father to me. I start to worry cos he's never met Aaron, though he's heard me talk 'bout him he's never met him. I then turn to Aaron and he puts his arm around my waist. I then see my uncle's face. He has his famous suspicious look.

"And who is this?" he asks very sternly walkin' toward me and Aaron. I move outta Aaron's grasp and stop him from comin' any closer then I answer.

"This is the guy I told ya bout. Ya know Aaron?" I say.

"Nice to meet ya Aaron." he sticks out his hand again and Aaron shook it. I then clap my hands together.

"Well now that me are all introduced can we go in now cos there are mosqueteos out here and they seem to always bite me and me only." I say.

"Thats because you're so sweet" says Booth, my uncle, and Aaron at the same time. I just roll my eyes and walk into the house. Celia, my step-grandma, and Britt, my cousin, were in the kitchen when I walked in. Travis, Britt's brother and my other cousin, was watchin' TV. He saw me first and gits up to hug me but it was cut short when he saw Aaron, Booth, and Tempe follow me in. Travis looks at me confused. I sigh.

"OK can I have everybody in the livin' room please cos I have three announcements to make." I say. My step-grandma who by the way was my mama's step-mama, Celia, Brittany, and Uncle Tommy, Timmy's brother, all walk into the livin' room. My hands start to sweat. Aaron can sense me tense up and he moves closer to me. I take a deep breath and then I start to speak.

"OK first of all I would like to say is that I'm glad that ya'll all are here even though mama's not here she is still here in spirit" I say. I take another deep breath and then continue.

"What I'm bout to tell ya some already know but as for the rest bare with me mk?" they shake their heads and I continue cautiously.

"OK. Well this woman right here," I point at Tempe, "Temperance Brennan helped me find my birth daddy and this man right here," I point to Booth, "Seeley Booth is him." I say. Celia, Brittany, Travis, Uncle Tommy, and Grandmama all smile at Tempe and Booth. Then the hard part comes. I then start to speak again.

"Now before I tell ya who this is," I then point to Aaron, "I have to say somethin' first," I pause then continue.

"Uncle Timmy, Uncle Tommy please pleeeeeease don't kill him when I tell ya this mk? We've had enough drama of almost bein' strangled to death by Jo we don't want to go through that again.

"This is Aaron Brady my boyfriend and now fiance" I say the last part with caution. I then brace myself for what I got comin' but I was surprised by my uncles. Instead of tryin' to kill him, they congradulate us. Well after all the tention in the room was gone completely we all went outside. Uncle Timmy and Uncle Tommy cooked the ribi steaks; Booth helped, of course. Aaron was still a little nevous and he stayed close to the pool deck entrance. I walked over to him.

"Are ya OK babe?" I ask. He fakes a smile.

"No. Its just that when ya brought up what Jo did to you and me it kinda just scared me a little. Do ya know what I mean?" he asks. I shake my head.

"Yeah I know whatcha mean. Ya were worried that ya were gonna lose me didn'tcha?" I ask. He just shakes his head and then puts it down.

"Aaron, Aaron, Babe." I call. He looks up.

"You are never gonna lose me. Then only way thatcha would lose me is if God himself took me away which by the way I'd fight and beg him to let me stay with ya." I say. He smiles this time its a real smile. I then return the smile. He leans in to kiss me. Our lips brush against each others and it felt like lightin' had hit us. Even after been datin' him for a month and almost a half his kisses still make me feel like I just got struck by lightin'. We finally come up for air just as Daddy(Booth) walked over.

"The steaks are done if you and Aaron want to eat honey" he says. I look at Aaron and I swear if he had been a dog he would have been droolin' at the sight of'em. We walk over and Uncle Timmy said the blessin'. After we all got our plates so full that they looked like mini versions of Mt. Everest, we sat and ate. Later when we were all done we sat and talked bout good times, embarrassin' times, and fun times we had shared together. I left the group when Uncle Timmy started talkin' bout when I was a little girl. Instead I went lookin' for Aaron. He was back in the house on the phone. He didn't see or hear me enter.

"What!? When!?....OK.....Are they.....No mama I'll be fine....OK I love ya too mama...Bye" he hung up. By then he had seen me. He walked over to me pullin' me into a tight embrace and cries. Then very muffled I hear him speak.

"My...sister is....is..is dead" he sobbed. My heart started to ache for him. I tried to stay strong but all I could do was cry too. I led us both to the couch and sat down. Aaron laid his head in my lap.

"Do ya want to go see your family?" I sniff. He raises up from my lap and looks me in the eyes.

"No I'll be OK" he replies which I know was a lie.

"No baby ya won't be. Aaron sweetie ya need to go see'em" I say.

"I know baby I know but not now OK. I just want to enjoy my time with you and your family before we go see my family OK" he says.

"OK. Hey do ya want some ice-cream?" I ask with a goofy smile.

"Sure as long as I git to eat it off of ya then yeah I want some." he says goosin' my butt as I git up and head to the frezer. I start to hum.

"Whatcha hummin' to?" he asks

"Oh nothin'. Its just a song I know and that describes us perfectly." I say.

"Oh yeah what's it called?" he asks.

"Its called 'My Best Friend' by Tim McGraw" I say.

"Oh how does it go?" he asks.

"Aaron you know I don't like to sing in front of people." I wine

"Ah c'mon. Puhweees" he begged with the cutest puppy dog face ever. I finally give in.

"Fine but I only sing in the shower and in fornt of you got it" I say. I walk over to the stero and found the cd with that song on it and put it in the stero. The song starts, we start to dance, and I start to sing.


	10. Chapter 10

_~I never had no one that I could count on, I've been let down so many times.  
I was tired of hurtin', So tired of searchin', Till you walked in to my life,  
It was a feelin' I never known, For the first time I didn't feel alone,_

You're more than a lover, There could never be another to make me  
feel the way you do. Oh we just get closer, I fall in love all over  
everytime I look at you. I don't know where I'd be without  
you here with me, Life with you makes perfect sense,  
You're my best friend. Ya my best friend. Oh Yeah,~

We were still dancin'. I didn't even see Tempe and Daddy standin' in the door way watchin' us till they entered and started dancin' too. I kept singin' even though I wanted to stop. I start to sing again but Tempe cut me off.

_~You stand be and you believe in me, like nobody ever has.  
When my world goes crazy, you're right there to save me  
You make me see how much I have. And I still trimble  
When we touch, and oh the look in your eyes  
When we make love,~_

I could tell that that part was for Daddy when Tempe looked in to his eyes when she sang it. I start to sing along to the chorus with Tempe.

_~You're more than a lover, There could never be another to make me  
feel the way you do. Oh we just get closer, I fall in love all over  
everytime I look at you. I don't know where I'd be without  
you here with me, Life with you makes perfect sense,  
You're my best friend. Whoa, whoa Ya my best friend.  
Uh-huh.~_

By now Aunt Celia and Uncle Timmy, Uncle Tommy, Brittany, Travis, and Grandmama were in the livin' room too but I still kept singin'.

_~And you're more than a lover, There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do. And oh we just get  
Closer, I fall in love all over, everytime I look at you,  
I don't know where I'd be with out you here with  
Me, Life with you makes perfect sense,  
Ya my best friend. Oh whoa, whoa  
Ya my best friend. Oh yeah.~  
_  
When the song was over Aaron had unshed tears in his eyes. One tear fell and I whiped it away with my thumb as my lips brushed againts his. He deepened it. It was intense. I could feel his pain and his loss. I could feel the hurt that he had always had even before me.

It almost sickend me to think that someone's father could care less about their child and that's exactly what his father did to him. We just let the stereo play. Everybody went out side but me, Aaron, Tempe, and Daddy. I had somethin' I needed to ask both him and Tempe.

"Daddy can I ask ya somethin'?" I ask as another Tim McGraw song started to play.

"Sure honey what is it?" he says.

"Are you and Tempe... are ya like together now?" I ask but before he could answer Tempe cut him off.

"Yes Buff we are" she says. I know she is serious I could see it in her eyes. I smile.

"Good cos now I can ask my other question" I say.

"Tempe if Daddy here ever asks ya to marry him I want ya to do two things for me" I say. She shakes her head.

"First off I want ya to tell him yes and second if ya do say yes then I want ya to adopt me" I say. Tempe just looks at me.

"Well?" She gits up from her seat next to Daddy and pulls me into a tight motherly embrace. She kisses my temple and I smile.

"Of course I will do BOTH of those things for you sweetheart" she says. Daddy gits up and comes over to us.

"Hey is this just girls only or can I get in on it too?" he asks with that puppy dog face that Tempe had mentioned time and time again. We open our arms and let him in.

"Sure ya can Daddy you too Aaron" I say.

"I love you Booth" says Brennan a few minutes later after the group hug.

"I love you too Bones and that's why I'm going to do this" he says. Then he gits down on one knee. I watch; Tempe gasps.

"Bones....Brennan....Temperance, I love you so much that you don't know. I hurt when you hurt, I want to cry when you cry, I'm mad when you're mad. You sometimes drive me crazy and you get under my skin but I just can't seem to stay mad at you and I wouldn't change any of that for the world. I want your heart, brains, and beauty all to myself and I know that sounds selfish but I dont' just want your heart, brains, and beauty to keep to myself, I want it to show it to the world and to help you evolve just like you helped me. So what I'm asking is Temperance Marrie Brennan will you marry me?" he asked finally takin' a little velvet box from his pocket, openin' it. Tempe gasped again at the sight of the ring. I was a platnum gold band that was made out of dolphins with a diamond in the centre. She then looks up into his eyes.

"Booth....Seeley, Yes. Yes I'll marry you and only you. I love you so much that you don't know either. I too hurt when you hurt, I want to cry when you cry, I get mad when you get mad. You also sometimes drive me crazy and get under my skin. You can sometimes even be too much of an alpha male but I wouldn't change any of that for the world either. You are my everything and my whole world. I want your heart, brians, and bronze all to myself to show the world as well. I want to help you to evolve to more levels. I want to be yours forever. So yes Seeley Ryan Booth I'll marry you." she replies. I'm now cryin. They just look sooo cute. As I continue to watch they pull each other into a tight embrace. Their lips brush against the others and they share in the moment. I turn to Aaron and we do the same. Just then we hear,

"Awww how cute" says the voice very sarcasticly.


	11. Chapter 11

Aaron and I break apart and so does Tempe and Daddy. Its my ex-boyfriend, Cheston. He also use to be one of Aaron's friends but when I broke up with Cheston and started datin' Aaron he told Aaron that he wasn't gonna hang out with him any more. Cheston was with his ex-girlfriend and now best friend, Molly. Now Molly use to be one of my best friends but then Cheston and her went behind my back. She also use to be Aaron's girlfriend.

"What the hell do ya want Molly!?" I growl starin' right at Molly. Aaron and Cheston back away. Cos when us girls in the country git angry at each other it ain't pertty lemme tell ya.

"I want ya back Aaron" she says totaly ignorin' my question. I look at Cheston.

"Lemme guess Cheston you want me back too" I say. He barely shakes his head but he shook is head none the less.

"Well ya ain't gittin' me. You Cheston Anderson is a canivin' SOB and I hate you. You WAS my boyfriend but then you went behind my back with my best friend and you broke my heart. YOU don't git ME back. I'M with Aaron now and ain't nothin' gonna change that!" I holler.

"We'll see bout that" he says grabbin' my arm and pullin' me toward the door but before he could git there he hit the floor. I kicked him in the nuts.

"YOU KEEP YOUR DIRTY CHEATIN' HANDS OFF ME!!!!!!" I holler at the top of my lungs, "You bastard!!"

"Hey!" says Molly. I turn and give her a death stare. If it could have killed her should would've been layin' in the floor in an instant.

"Don't you _hey_ me." I say sarcastically, "YOU are a back stabbin bitch and I hatecha. Ya was my best friend. Didn'tcha think I'd find out!?" I ask. She just looks at me and so does Aaron and Tempe. They both had seen me angry but never like this. If I'd had a gun Cheston and Molly both would be dead.

"Molly" calls Aaron

"Yes Ronny" she says.

"STOP CALLIN' ME THAT!!! How many times must I tell ya that. God!!! I'm sorry, no actually I'm not sorry but anyways I don't wantcha back. Ya cheated on me with my best friend and I HATECHA for that and I always will so git the HELL away from me and stay away cos if I ever see ya again heaven knows what I'll do!!!" he hollers.

Now my Aaron isn't one to raise his voice to ANY woman but this slutty bitch deserved it. Aaron and I were sooo pissed off that we didn't even see or hear both my uncles, cousins, and my Grandmama come in. I turn to Aaron to hug him but suddenly Cheston gits up off the floor grabbin' me from behind and puts his pocket kinfe to my throat.

"Well if I can't have ya no one will" hs says not even noticin' that Daddy had pulled out his gun.

"Drop it!!" he says aimin' it at Cheston's head. Molly had already drove off leavin' him behind. Cheston also didn't see Uncle Timmy and Uncle Tommy comin' up behind. I look at Aaron and he shakes his head. I got a plan.

"OK Cheston if ya put the knife down I'll go with ya" I say. I'm glad that Daddy and both my uncles knew I was fibin' or my plan would have backfired.

"Really?" asks Cheston.

"Yeah butcha have to put the knife down or Booth over their will shootcha." I reply mentally barfin' at the thought of ever gittin' back together with him. He finally lowers the knife and as soon as he moved it away I grabbed it from him. When he realized what had just happened he launched at me. We both hit the floor with a bang and then a sharp intake of breath. I lay there with Cheston's lifeless body on top of me. The knife entered his chest and right through his liein', cheatin', cold dead heart. I see Aaron rush over to me and lift him off.

"Oh MY GOD!!! Babe are ya OK?" he asks. I sit up and smile.

"Never better" For the remainder of the night we laughed and joked till almost 2 in the mornin'. Finally Tempe asked Daddy to take us home. I said goodbye to my family and we left.

"What are we gonna do now?" I ask stifflin' a yawn. Aaron had fell asleep with his head in my lap. Tempe fell asleep too.

"I don't know honey, I guess we could go back to DC since the case is over. Would you like to go back to DC with me and Bones?" he asks stifflin' his own yawn as well.

"Yeah that would be cool" I reply, "I love ya Daddy" I say just before I finally fall asleep as well.

"G'night honey. I love you too."


	12. Chapter 12

The ride back to Daddy and Tempe's hotel was quick. We all got out and me and Aaron got our own room. Daddy was a little nervous at first but Tempe fixed that.

(Booth and Brennan's room)

They entered their room. Brennan was sooo tired that if she had had to carry any more bags she would have collapsed.

Once she finally reached the bed she literally fell down on it. Booth on the other hand was nervous. He didn't like the idea that his new found daughter was asleep in the same room as her boyfriend. He replayed his conversation with her. *I don't care if he is married to you I don't want you to sleep with him* was what he had told her. *Daddy do ya trust me?* she had asked. *Of course I trust you. Its just I don't really trust him, yet* he had replied.

*Daddy I will be fine. I trust Aaron with my life and I trust that he want do anythin' to hurt me or try to force himself on me. If I didn't don'tcha think I would have asked for me and Tempe to share a room and you share one with him?* she had said back. *I guess you're right* he had said. *Of course I'm right now g'night Daddy. I love ya* she had said. *I love you too* was all he could say before she close the door.

Brennan wasn't asleep yet and she could sense that Booth was tense and also lost in thought so she proceeded in giving him a neck massage. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Brennan's soft silky hands touched his neck. That was his favorite place to be rubbed especially when Brennan was the one doing it.

"Oh Bones you know I love it when you do that" he sighed

"I know that's why I did it" she whispered seductively into his ear. He shivered at how her raspy sleep voice felt against his skin.

"Yeah well do you know what happens when you do that?" he asked

"Nope" she lied, "Why don't you enlighten me?" she whispered in his ear again. That was all he needed. He turned her around so she was now straddling his lap. He leaned up and she leaned down; they met in the middle, their kiss exploding into a fiery passion. A fiery passion that would never fade away.

A fiery passion so strong that everyone that they had met today would've had to of had 3 buckets of cold water just to get them to stop. Now though, nothing would stop them not even cold water could put out this fire. She moaned when he reached her 'sweet spot' right at the base of her neck where it met her clavicle. He took a mental note of that and continued his route down to her her cleavage.

(Inside My room with Aaron)

"I am sooo tired" I yawn as I was fixin' the bed. Aaron came up from behind and snaked his arms around my waist.

"So am I babe. Wouldcha like me to give ya a neck rub?" he asks. I smiled. I always love his neck rubs.

"That would be mighty appreciated" I say with a raspy voice. I felt his hands gently brushed against my neck rubbin' enticin' circles into my skin. His hands were sooo warm. *He's a tough guy with strong hands that could hurt me if he wanted to but yet he is soo gentle with me* I thought to myself as I felt his lips follow the path that his hands had just taken. I moan and turn so I'm straddlin' his lap.

We both lean in to kiss meetin' in the middle; our kiss startin' as a spark. As we deepened the kiss it morphed into a flame then growin' into a fire. Finally we broke apart. I could feel how much he wanted me and I'm sure he could feel how much I wanted him but neither of us was ready so we kept our promise to each other and toned it down some. Finally sleep came and we laid down and dreamed of each other.

(Inside Brennan and Booth's room)

He reached her cleveage and she started to ache for him. So reaching her hands down to the bottom of his shirt, she pulled it over his head and threw it to the floor. Booth did the same and was surprised to find that she didn't have a bra on but he didn't ask questions and just kept removing her clothes.

When he got to her underwear he had to laugh. They had poka-dots on them. They kinda reminded him of a pair of socks he wore sometimes. She removed his "COCKY" belt buckle with one swift motion and it fell to the floor. She didn't waste any time in taking his pants and sending them to the floor as well.

She laid back; Booth crawled on top of her and buried his head in her breasts. She moaned as he kissed them one at a time. He was driving her crazy and he knew it. He crawled the rest of the way up and found her lips. They crashed down on hers with tenderness. Some how she managed to flip them over so that she was on top.

She then slid down a bit and started planting tender sweet featherlight kisses at the top of his waist band. Slowly she moved up toward his taunt six-pack and traced the lines with her tongue. Booth let out a moan that came from deep down in his throat driving her libido even more crazy.

She knew he was driving her crazy and she loved it. She also knew that she was driving him crazy. Crawling slwoly up to his pectorals she went to his right and planted an open mouth kiss where the scare that had taken him away from her for two weeks almost 3 years ago. She then let her tongue trace a line up the middle of his chest causing his self control to crumble.

He flipped them back over and removed his boxers. She removed her poka-dot panties and tossed them to the floor not even caring where they went. Booth was on top again. He lowered himself down. She gaspped as he entered her for the second time since they had been down in North Carolina. She called out his name as they finally became one and reached the point of ecstacy.

Hours later they lay in each others arms basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking once again. Brennan had her head on his chest inhaling the scent that was him and only him. Booth lay there with his everything in his arms. He was drawing enticing circles on her biceps. Brennan then started to lightly trace circles on his abdomen. Finally Booth spoke.

"Hey Bones what would you say if I asked you to move in with me and April?" he asked. Brennan took a deep breath.

"Well I guess I would say that I don't think its possible because your place isn't big enough" she replied. Booth chuckled.

"No Bones I mean you and me get a place together and you live with us" he said.

"Oh then I would say that I think that's a great idea. We can start searching for one once we arrive back in DC" she stated. Booth was shocked by her answer. He kinda expected her to say no or some of her anthropological mumbo-jumbo but she didn't.

"That's a great idea Bones and I actually know of a house that's for sale maybe I could take you to see it. I think you'll like it." he said.

"Good I will be glad to look at it with you" she replied. Finally after a while sleep took over their brains and they drifted off dreaming of each other.


	13. Chapter 13

It was 5 when Aaron woke up. He was lost in thought. _*How am I gonna tell my parents that I'm engaged?*_ he asked himself. He was so lost that he didn't even hear me wake up. I just laid there and watched his facial expressions change with every thought that popped into his head. I guess he finally felt that he was being watched to he looked down at me. I smiled up at him.

"Whatch thinkin' bout" I ask.

"I'm sittin' here thinkin' bout how damn beautiful ya are" he lies.

"Aww that's sweet butcha a terrible lier. Babe what were ya really thinkin' bout?" ask with concern in my voice. He has never lied to me but I have seen him lie to other people. _*Damn this must be really botherin' him*_ I think to myself. He takes a deep breath.

"Buff....Bonnie....April I still need to see my family." he says.

"Well Clyde....Aaron ya can ask Daddy to take ya over there. Uh...do ya want me to come?" I ask. He smiles. I return the smile.

"Yes. I...I...I mean if ya want to" he says.

"I want to." I reply.

Booth was the first to wake. The memory of their lovemaking still fresh on his mind. He then looked over to Brennan. She was curled up next to him. _*She looks so cute and peaceful*_ he thought. He just laid there watching her. Finally Brennan felt as if she were being watched so she opened her eyes and sure enough she was.

"What?" she asked innocently. _*God she has no clue as to what she does to me when she does that*  
_  
"Oh nothing. Just looking" he replied.

"Oh yeah?" she slid closer to him, "See anything you want?" she asked. He grined devilishly and whispered in her ear. She drew back quickly and stared at him.

"Seeley Ryan Booth!" she smiled slapping his chest, "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" she teased.

"Hey you got that one right and yes Bones. Yes I do." he chuckled, "Did you see anything you wanted?" he asked sudectively. Brennan smiled slyly.

"You could say that" she said.

"Oh really what is it?" he asked. She leaned over and whispered it into his ear. His eyes grew wide.

"Easy sailor." he said. She just smiled.

"So do ya want me to text Daddy and ask him to take you over there?" I ask.

"Yeah cos I really don't feel like drivin' if its not to much trouble that is." I smile.

"What?" he asked

"I love you" I say

"I love you too" he says. I texted Daddy.

"I'm done. Ya wanna make out now?" I ask

"I'm game" he says. We lean in meetin' in the middle our kiss explodin' with a passion. Almost an hour later we fell back to sleep.

Booth was trailing kisses down Brennan's stomack when his phone started playing Buffy the Vampire Slayer theme song. He was confused at first because he didn't remember putting that on his phone. He reached over and grabbed it off the night stand and read the caller ID. It was April; then he remember that she had put that as her ring. He opened his phone to find a text message. The message read:

_~Hey Daddy,  
G'mornin'. I need 2 know what we're gonna do 2day? Text me back asap.  
Luv Buff~_

"Who's it from?" asked Brennan.

"It's from Buff" he replied as he texted back. Once he was done he turned to Brennan.

"Now where were we?" he asked. Brennan smiled devilishly.

"I know" she replied.

I woke to my phone playin' Hot Blooded. It was Daddy's ring. I open my phone and read his message. It read:

_~Hey Buff,  
Good morning 2 u 2. We were gonna get packed up y?  
Luv Daddy~  
_  
I texted him back then laid back down. Aaron was snorin'. He sounded like a little puppy. Soon I was a sleep again.

Booth was interrupted again by his phone. Brennan laughed when he growled.

"You know Booth it is kinda time to get up." she said.

"But I don't wanna" he said sounding like a little 3 year old. Brennan thought it was the cutest thing ever but she wasn't going to tell him because then he would say that FBI agents aren't cute. Brennan got up and went into the bathroom to shower. Booth opened his phone and read the message. It read:

_~Aaron's sister was killed in a car wreck and he wanted 2 go c her, well actually he didn't but I told him that it would be best if he just went for his sister. I was askin' cos I told him that u'd drive us over there 4 a few minutes.~_

He texted back. Then he got up and joined Brennan in the shower. A few minutes later they were out and dressed. Booth left to go get breakfast.

I was awake this time when I got the text mesg. It read:

_~OK I guess we can do that. I'll go get breakfast and then I'll pick u guys up and take u there.~  
_  
I texted back and then got up. Aaron woke up when he heard the shower turn on. He walked into the bathroom. I was singin' in the shower, which is normal by the way, and he came over to the curtin. He reached his hand in and goosed my butt. I squealed.

"Ahh! Aaron!!" He laughed and walked out. A second later I got out of the shower and got dressed. I walked out of the bathroom to find Aaron asleep again. I walk over to the bed and try to wake him up.

"Aaron sweetie get up" I say. He doesn't move.

"Aaron babe ya got to git up" I say louder. He still didn't move. I was bout to shake him when he reached up and pulled me down on top of him and planted the sweetest kiss ever on my lips. Of course I kissed back. Finally the need for air was mandatory and we broke apart. He got up to start gitin' dressed. I slapped his butt and then ran into the bathroom before he could git me back.

"Ya have to come out sometime and when ya do ya gonna git it-bad." he says.

"Oh yeah" I say back. He just laughs. An hour later, after he got me back, we were headin' to Aaron's house. I could tell that he didn't want to do this but I knew that the only way to resolve whatever issues his parents had with him was to talk to'em bout'em.

He was nervous. I felt bad for him and wished that there was somethin' that I could say to him but I know that there ain't so I just reach for his hand. When I found it I held it in mine. As we neared the house I squeezed it to let him know that no matter what happens that I wouldn't leave him for no reason. He just gives me a nervous smile as we pull into the driveway. He tenses up and I knew why. He saw his dad. Lee.


	14. Chapter 14

Now Aaron's dad didn't like me one bit. He'd always say I wasn't good enough for Aaron, that he deserved better. I didn't let him git to me. He hit me one time and Aaron knocked him on his ass. Aaron has never really liked his dad since then. I didn't like his dad either. He was a rat ass bastard. He didn't ever start carin' bout what Aaron did till he turned 18 and started datin' me. The first two weeks his dad and Bruce would never leave us alone. They'd always call us and most of the time they were drunk.

I then see Aaron's face light up a bit when he saw his mama. Now his mama cared bout Aaron since the day he was born. Yes I know that she was suppose to cos she's his mama and all but she actually really paid attention to him unlike the son of a bitch that he sometimes called dad and sometimes he didn't even call him dad at all he would just call him Lee. Then I see his brothers Luke and Matthew. Matthew was the oldest. Luke was second oldest and looked like almost identical to Aaron.

His sister was Maggi. She was third oldest and had a two year old son, James. Aaron was the baby of the family. Yeah I know whatcha probably thinkin' that his dad was just hard on him cos he was the baby. Well if ya could have seen some of the things his dad did to him ya'd be uneasy around him too and probably hate him. I loved his mama though. She was nice and loved all her babies and me as well almost as if I was her's. She always made Aaron smile after he would git smacked around a bit by Lee

"Remember ya here for ya sister" I say. He relaxes a bit. Daddy puts the SUV in park and me and Aaron got out. Daddy rolled his window down and I walked over to him.

"We want be long" I say, "We're just gonna go and say hi to everybody and then leave" I hoped. As Aaron and I walk toward the house Lee comes up behind me right on my heels the whole time. Finally I got tired of it and I turned around puttin' my hand on his chest and pushed him back a few feet. I saw Daddy start to git out of the SUV and I quickly shook my head. I turn back to Lee.

"Ya need to back up off me" I say as calmly as I could then turned back around and continue walking. Thats when he got physical. He grabbed my elbow and yanked me backwards. I fell on the ground at Aaron's feet. Then he starts yellin' at him. Now I was pissed. I got up off the ground and pushed Lee back bout three feet this time and I let him have it, good.

"Ya big SOB who the hell do ya think you are!? What the fuck makes you think you can just yank me around and yell at people!!? Just cos you the man of the house doesn't me you got control of me I don't live in your house and I for that I'm grateful cos I would hate livin' with you." He didn't say anythin' so I continued.

"Just cos you his dad you think you got control over him, He's not a kid anymore! He just turned 19 and now you decide to start carin'!!? Where the hell were you the first 18 years of his life? Oh I know you had your mind on beer and whores just like Jo!!" I take a breath and let him say somethin' which he did.

"Who the hell do you think you are!!? My boy is a good boy and he don't need to be seen hangin' round trash like you. Ya bitch you probably don't even listen to him you just talk bout your petty problems. Ya ho!" he shouts at me. I couldn't take it anymore so I reached up and smacked him. Daddy was already at my side and Matthew and Luke had come out and stood on the porch. Now Lee had a big red hand print on his jaw. It was bleedin' a little. I holler at him again.

"I am NOT trash. Ya wanna talk bout trash you go take a good look in a mirror and then we'll talk bout trash. As for bein' a bitch, ya damn right I am and a damn good one at that. For bein' called a ho, where the hell do ya git off on callin' me a ho!? I look nuttin' like them girls you like to watch dance on poles and stand on street corners cos they ain't got no other way to make money. I do listen to Aaron when he talks to me and he listens when I talk to him. His problems become mine and mind become his and together we work'em out. Its called team work somethin' thatcha should try!" He then goes to hit me. I stiffin' cos I know he want succed and sure enough he didn't cos as soon as Daddy saw him raise his hand to me he grabbed it from behind and stuck it behind Lee's back.

"What the hell!?" he says tryin' to turn around but he couldn't. He then see him look at Matthew, Luke, and Aaron for help. I smile cos I know neither one of'em's gonna help. Lee then gits more pissed.

"What the hell is wrong with you SOBs help me!!" he hollers. Matthew shakes his head and then calmly speaks.

"No Dad I quit helpin' ya a long time ago." he says. Lee becomes even more pissed.

"Forgitcha then I know Luke'll help me, won'tcha Luke?" he says. I watch Luke walk over to Lee and look him in the eyes.

"I would if I could Dad but like you always used to tell us 'ya gotcha self into this so ya can gitcha self out'. I quit helpin' ya. If you don't change your ways I'm never speakin' to ya again." he says just as calmly as Matthew. He then looks at Aaron. Aaron takes a deep breath, tucks in his gut and walks over to where Luke was standin'.

"I'm not helpin' ya either. I quit Dad. I-I'm done. I'm finished with ya. I don't ever wantcha to come around me or my girlfriend again." I'm glad that he didn't call me his fiance this time cos Lee would have just gotten pissed off even more and we didn't need to see or hear that let alone let two year old James who was now cryin' and holdin' on to May's hand, Aaron's mama.

"Cowards!!" he hollers you're all cowards!" Lee hollers. If it was possible there would have been steam comin' out of Aaron's ears at Lee's comment.

"Are you such a fuckin' coward thatcha can't help ya self!?" His face was blood red.

"Maggi would have helped me. At least she loved me." he says with a smirk. I shake my head.

"No Lee ya wrong. Maggi quit when Matthew did so ya on ya own now." I say. Finally he backs down and Daddy let him go only if he promised to not try and come after me. Lee promised after a few minutes of bein' held like he was and Daddy lte him go.

For the remainder of the time we were inside with May, Matthew, Luke, and their Granny, as they all called her, Verlie. After bout bein' there for almost three hours we were on our way back to the hotel to pack. Once we packed we headed to DC. The ride back was quiet. Aaron and I both fell asleep. It didn't take long before we reached Tempe's place. Daddy decided that it would just be till he and Tempe checked out the bigger place that he had seen that was closer to the Jeffersonian.

That night we there was love shared but in the sense of comfortin' love not passionate love. Aaron and me shared Tempe's guest bedroom. Again Daddy was a little skiddish bout me sleepin' with Aaron but we both flat out told him that we decided to wait.

Once we said that he didn't say anythin' else. I guess he believed me. We all said g'night and went our sperate ways, at least till mornin' came. Which came quite quickly. Daddy made pancakes for us and waffals for Tempe. As soon as we were all done Tempe spoke.

"Hey Booth are we going to go look at that place we talked about?" she asks. Daddy smiled

"Yeah sure we can and you know what I'll call Rebecca and see if Parker can come with us" he says. I look at both of them and very confused. I saw that Tempe was bout to speak but Daddy answered me first.

"Rebecca is a girl I met after Sophia. Parker is your little half brother." he says. I look at him in shock.

"I have a little brother!!" I holler practically jumpin' up and down.

"Yeah" he says as he got his phone out and dialed the number. After he hung up we were on our way to git Parker.


	15. Chapter 15

Pullin' into the driveway of a log cabin like house I saw a little boy with blond cruls playin' with a football. I knew the moment I saw him that he had to be Parker. I still could believe I've got a little brother even though he's only a half brother.

As soon as Parker had seen Daddy drive up he ran back into the house. When he came back out there was a woman behind him. She had blond hair as well. My only guess that it was Rebecca. She was very pretty and well put together. Then Daddy got out and Parker ran to him. Rebecca trailed behind him carrin' his bag too.

It was a big bag and she looked like she needed help so I got out and helped her. She was kinda amazed when I threw the bag over my shoulder without any trouble at all. Once I was at the back of the SUV I heard her start to talk to Daddy. When I was done I came back around to git back in my seat but Daddy called me over to him.

"Hey Buff come here" he said. I walk over smilin'. Rebecca threw her arms around me. I hugged back. She then pulled back and started talkin'.

"Hi I'm Reb..." I cut her off.

"Rebecca I know and this little big man must be Parker" I say squattin' down to his level. He stuck out his hand and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you" he says.

"Like wise. I'm April Lynn butcha can call me Buff or Buffy if ya like" I say. He grins.

"So you like Buffy the Vampire Slayer too huh?" he says.

"Duh. Who doesn't like it. Hey have you ever seen the spin off show ANGEL?" I ask he shakes his head as we walk away. Daddy and Rebecca continue talkin'. Once inside I introduce Aaron to Parker. Then we start talkin' bout Buffy and Angel again.

"Hey Buff" he says, "What episode was your favorite?" he asks. I think for a minute then speak.

"Parker I had a favorite episode from every season" I reply.

"Oh yeah name them" he says.

"OK" I say. I start to tell my favorite episodes. Daddy had gotten back into the SUV and we drove off. When I was done me and Parker were laughin' bout some of the funny things Xander did. We were laughin' so much we started to cry. Soon he got tired so he took a nap. I turned to talk to Aaron.

"Hey babe whatsup?" I ask.

"Nuttin' I'm just still impressed by ya throwin' that big bag over your shoulder. I didn't know ya had muscles" he says as he starts to frisk me. I start laughin'.

"Stop it Aaron ya know I'm ticklish there!! Quit it!! Cut it out!! Please before I bust!!" I say. Finally he stops. *Pay back time* I thought and started to do the same to him. After a few more hours Parker had woken back up and we continued our conversation from earlier.

We had come up with a plan that once we got back that we were gonna watch Buffy and Angel. Just then we pulled into the driveway of the biggest house I'd ever seen. It was a three story house with a balcony and everythin'. It was kinda khaki colored with white trimin' around it. We all got out and I walk over to Daddy.

"Are ya sure ya gonna be able to afford this?" I ask politely smilin' sweetly. Daddy just smiles back.

"Yeah I'm sure cause Bones and I both are gonna pay for it since she will be livin' with us." he replies. Just then the realstate agent arrived to show us around. I knew who it was, it was Tim Cunnup. Once inside I turn to Parker.

"Hey Park race ya to the best bedroom" I say and we both take off runnin'. I was the first one up the stairs but then tripped, on purpose, and Parker ran up to me and helped me up. I thanked him then took off runnin' again.

"Sucker!" I say over my shoulder.

"Hey thats not fair you tricked me" says Parker as he cought up with me. I reached a bedroom and closed the door breathin' hard. I turn to walk away from it and I stop dead in my tracks. Inside the room was the biggest bed I had ever seen.

There was a walk-in closet with a small secret room in it. It had french doors and a small balcony. The color was an off white. I didn't like the color and decided that if we got the place I would ask Angela to help me pick out colors. I then hear a knock on the door so I opened it. It was Hannah Cunnup.

"Eeeeeeeeeee!!!" I squeal almost like Angela, "Oh my God you're here!!!!" I squeal again. She walks in and so does Alana, Maia, Jerica and Brian, Tracey and Derrick, and Aaron.

Some time later Daddy knocked on the door. I answered and he said that they had bought the house and that we could move in today. It was lunch time when we left. We headed to the Royal Diner. I liked it. After leavin' there we headed to Tempe's to git our stuff. Durin' the ride it was quiet till I spoke.

"Hey Daddy can I invite my friends over please?" I begged

"Sure you can once we get unpacked." he said as we pulled in to the parkin' lot of Tempe's apartment. We got out and got our important stuff then headed back to our new place.


	16. Chapter 16

Once we got there I practically jumped out. Hannah, Alana, Maia, Jerica, and Tracey were all still there. Daddy even let Aaron live with us since there was enough rooms. Daddy and Tempe went out to Wong Fu's and left Parker and us at home.

Aaron went to sleep round 11 and Parker went to sleep 'round 9. Me and Tracey and Jerica were still awake at 2 in the mornin'. Maia, Alana, and Hannah went home round 12. Daddy and Tempe came back round 1. He and Tempe had gone dancin' after they left Wong Fu's.

A few minutes later Jerica and Tracey were asleep. I was still awake at 4 and on my computer. I was just about to turn it off when Aaron practically burst into my room. He scared me half to death. When I saw his face he was cryin' and I immediately when into my motherly mode as he sometimes called it.

I rushed over to him to try and calm him down. He was speakin' but his words were in bits and pieces so I didn't understand anythin' he said. As soon as I got him calmed down he was just cryin'. The look in his eyes made me cry as well. He had his face buried in my stomach.

"Aaron babe look at me" I sniff. He looks up. His eyes were all puffy and red.

"What happened?" I ask. He starts to cry again.

"Shhshh" I whisper as I rubbed his head. That was always what I'd if he was upset or stressed out.

"Now tell me what happened" I say softly. He looks back up at me. *Damn it* I thought *He had another one of those nightmares that he won't tell me bout*

"I had another nightmare" he sobbed.

"What happened?" I ask

"Lee-he-he....killed you-right in front of me and I couldn't stop him." he replies as he starts to cry for the third time. My heart starts to ache. I hate that he has to go through all that pain and that no matter what I do to cheer him up it will always be there.

After bout an hour of him tellin' me what happened we both fell asleep with his head on my stomach and my fingers laced through his hair. A second later I was awaken by a knock on my door.

Brennan and Booth were in the shower when they had heard Aaron come busting into April's room. Booth got out and went to her room to check it out. He had told Brennan to stay there. He had reached her door and knocked.

"C'mon in" I say as quietly as possible. Daddy walked in to find Aaron asleep with his head still on my stomach.

"What happened?" he whispered.

"He had a bad dream" I reply

"Oh. Is he gonna be OK?" he asked.

"Yeah. Everythin' is OK now just go back to bed Daddy and tell Tempe I said g'night" I say with a reassurin' smile. Daddy just smiles back and then leaves.

"What was it?" asked Brennan when Booth came back.

"I was Aaron. He had bad dream and he had went into Buff's room. She comforted him and he fell asleep" he replied.

"Oh. Is he gonna be OK?" she asked. Booth nodded as he removed his pajama pants and crawled into bed. He and Brennan shared a kiss that ecaladed to more. Once again they became one, concevin' a life that would grow with them forever.....or at least nine months anyway.


	17. Chapter 17

It was Saturday. I awoke to find Aaron still asleep on my stomach. _*He is sooo cute when he sleeps*_ I think to myself. As I lay there I think back to the first day we met.

_*.........."Hi. I'm April Lynn. You're Aaron Brady right?" I asked. He just shook his head._

_"You're not much of a talker are ya?" I then asked. He just shook his head again._

_"Well I'm new here and you just look like you know your way round this place so I was thinkin' maybe ya could possibly help me out please" I said. He smiled._

_"Sure um what is your first class?" he said. I told him then he took me to my class. After that it was lunch time. I saw him again._

_"Hey" I said as I walked up to him._

_"Hey. April right?" I shook my head._

_"Hey couldcha sit with me please? I don't know anybody here except for you and I really don't think they like me very much." I said._

_"Sure I will" he said........* _

I smiled at my last thought. That was the day that we became best friends. We ate lunch everyday together after that. He still ate with me even after some of the guys that he hung out with stopped hangin' out with him cos of me. I did feel bad for makin' him lose some of his friends but he just said that he didn't really like them anyway.

I then start to think back to when he had asked me to homecomin'. That was also the day that my bff's from my old school had moved to the school that I was at. After they had been there awhile they both had dates, except for me.

_*.........."Hey April" Aaron said as he walked up to me. I was at my locker when I heard him call me. I turned round._

_"Hey Aaron whatsup?" I said._

_"Hey wouldcha like to go to homecomin' with me as my d..d..date" he stammered._

_"Sure I would love to" I said. I watched as his face lit up with a bright smile._

_"Awesome! I'll pick ya up at 7 k" he said. I then become worried. That was when I was still livin' with Bruce._

_"Uh um no" I said._

_"No? Why?" he asked. I had never told him that Bruce didn't like me hangin' out with him. I finally decided that he should know._

_I sigh, "Cos Bruce doesn't like me hangin' out with ya" I said._

_"Who is Bruce? Are...are ya seein' someone?" he asked._

_"No! Bruce is...is...is mmmy step-dad" I stammered._

_"Oh. Why doesn't he like ya hangin' out with me?" he asked._

_"Cos he still thinks I'm like 4 years old" I said._

_"Well I don't care I'm still comin' to pick ya up" he said._

_"OK but just stay in the car and I'll come out just whatever ya do do not git out of your car cos the minute he sees ya he won't let me go." I said._

_"Yes ma'am I will" he said. I just rolled my eyes as the bell rang._

_"Well I gotta go or I'll be late for class. See ya at lunch?" I said._

_"Yeah. See ya later" he said as we went to our classes........*_

I'm still smilin'. Back then when we were just best friends and I wanted to be more. I then start to think bout homecomin'.

_*........."April!! One of your friends are here to gitcha!!" hollered Bruce._

_"OK I'm be down in a second" I said. I came down in a peach colored cocktail type dress. It had stopped right above my knees. I told Bruce bye and told him not to wait up for me then I left. I got in the car with Aaron. He leaned over a kissed my cheek._

_"Hey, hey pretty girl" he said. I blushed and was thankful that it was dark._

_"Hey. Thanks for doin' what I asked" I said. He smiled._

_"Ya welcome" he said. The rest for the ride was quiet. Once we got there he got out and went round to my side and opened my door. I got out and he put his massive arm round my waist.......*_

Again I'm still smilin' at my thoughts. I loved havin' his arm round me that night and I still do today. I go back into my thoughts of the day Aaron asked me out on our first date.

_*......."Hey girl" he said as he walked up to me. I was at my locker again._

_"Hey darlin' whatsup" I said. He smiled._

_"I was wonderin' whatcha gonna do tonight" he said._

_"Nuttin' why?" I asked._

_"Cos I was gonna ask ya out" he said. Now I smile._

_"Oh I would love to go out with ya" I said. He smiled again._

_"Great I'll pick ya up at 8 k" he said._

_"Yeah OK" I said........*_

Aaron starts to stir beside me but I didn't notice till I felt as though I was bein' watched so I looked down at him and our eyes met.

"Whatcha thinkin' bout?" he asks. I smile.

"Nuttin' just replayin' the memories of the day we met and when ya asked me to homecomin' and then our first date. Ya know that day was the happiest day of my life well except that I'm now engaged to ya oh and that I found my birth dad" I say. He smiles and kisses me on the lips. When we pull apart I spoke first.

"Hey ya wonna play guitar hero" I ask. He grins at me.

"Why so ya can git ya ass kicked again?" he asks. I glare at him.

"No! So you can git your ass kicked" I say. We share another kiss and then head to the livin' room.

Booth was the first to wake. Brennan was asleep on top of him. He still had their lovemaking from just hours ago fresh on his mind. He then felt Brennan start to stir. Brennan opened her eyes and looked up into sleepy dark brown pools of Seeley Booth, the love of her life and the father of their future child.

"Good morning" she said. Booth smiled.

"G'morning beautiful" he said back. He leaned down to kiss her on the lips when he heard a familiar song start to play in the livin' room.

"I think Buff and Aaron are up" he said.

"Yeah I believe you're right. We should probably get up too" she said.

"But I don't want to" he wined. Brennan started to giggle at how childish he could be sometimes.

"Well if you want we could shower together" she said with a mischievous smile. He grined and they headed into the bathroom.

"Haha! You're gonna lose!" I holler to Aaron. By now Parker was up too. He was eatin' a bowl of cereal that he fixed all by himself. He sat on the couch and watched me and Aaron play.

"No I ain't!" he hollered back. We were playin' a battle. He was ahead but I was catchin' up.

Brennan and Booth had just left the bathroom with steam following them when Booth heard Parker laughing. He and Brennan got dressed quickly and headed down stairs.

"Ahhh!! You!! Ahhhh!!" I holler to Aaron again. He just smiles at me and I shake my head. Parker was laughin' at both of us till he saw Daddy and Tempe comin' down the stairs.

"Hey bud" he says as Parker ran to him nearly knockin' him down. Both of their faces were flushed. I glanced at Aaron and we smile knowin' full well that somethin' happened up there. I put down my guitar and go into the kitchen. When I came back out I had two plates in my hands. I look to Tempe and Daddy.

"Sit" I say pointin' my head toward the couch. They sit and I hand them their food. Tempe had waffles and Daddy had his favorite; grits, eggs, and bacon. I then go back to our game. After thirty tries I finally kicked Aaron's ass.

"Hey that's not fair you cheated" he said. I looked at him.

"I did not cheat. Ya really can't cheat on this game. I just distracted ya long enough so I could win" I say smilin' at him. He just shakes his head. Daddy then gits up off the couch and comes over to us.

"I get to play the winner" he announced. I start to laugh cos I know for a fact that I can kick his butt cos this is one game that lets just say he sucks at, really badly. So for the rest of the day we played guitar hero.

Parker got tired and went to bed. After awhile we got tired of playin' so we decided to watch a movie. I picked a chick flick. We watched 'How To Lose A Guy in 10 Days'. When the movie was over we all went to bed.


	18. Chapter 18

Before Aaron or me fell asleep we discussed our weddin' plans and the date. We finally came down to next week. Soon we started to git sleepy so Aaron left for him room.

It was after 12 when I felt someone slip in the bed beside me. I didn't have to look to know that it was Aaron.

"Whatsa matter?" I whispered. He snuggled up behind me wrappin' his arm round my waist.

"Nuttin' I just missed ya" he whispered back. I smiled and snuggled into his chest and we both fell back to sleep.

Brennan and Booth were panting with smiles on their faces. They were happily spent and they loved it. It was almost as if they were two lovesick teenagers and couldn't get enough of each other. Booth laid on his back while Brennan laid her head on his moist chest.

"THAT was so...." she tried to think of a word.

"What?" asked Booth with a charm smile.

"I don't know Booth. After what we just did I am at a loss of words to describe it" she replied. Booth grined devilishly.

"You want to do it again?" he asked playfully. Brennan smiled.

"As much as I would love to Booth and believe I would but I'm really tired. THAT to a lot out of me" she said with a sly smile. Booth just chuckled.

"OK Bones we'll sleep but in the morning you're **MINE**" he said with an emphasis on 'mine'.

I was awaken again when I felt Aaron move. He was dreamin' again. I could tell that he wasn't havin' a good time in it either. What I heard him say made my blood run cold.

"NO!!!!.....Ya can't!......Ya just can't!!!......I won't letcha......ya can't have her. She's....she's mine.....Leave her alone Cheston!!!!" he hollered. I proceeded in tryin' wakin' him up. At first I planted an open mouth kiss on his bare chest over one of his nipples. When that didn't work I crawled up on top of him with my hands on his waist and called his name. He then woke up.

"Well that's one way to wake up. Are ya happy to have me in your bed or didcha just miss me too much?" he asks playfully I slapped his arm.

"That's not funny. Ya were havin' a bad dream and I was tryin' to wake ya up." I say. He just smiles.

"It wasn't a bad dream. It was a good dream cos I was kickin' that Cheston's ass" he says, "Ya were tryin' to wake me huh? Is that why I felt ya suck my nipple?" asks. I glare at him with a sly smile on my lips.

"I didn't suck on it I just did this" I say as I leaned down and planted another open mouth kiss exactly where had before. I smiled when I heard him groan. I know he is tryin' very hard to control himself.

"Please stop April or I'm gonna..." I cut him of when my hands went below his waits band feelin' just how much he wanted me.

"Or you're gonna what? Lose control?" I ask. He just nodded. I then smile and lean down to his ear and whisper.

"I don't care" I say. He then flips us over. Now he's on top. His hands manovered inside my shirt. I love the feelin' I git in my stomach everytime his hands glance across my sides. I shiver when he starts to plant open mouth kisses across my abdomen. We continue like this each removin' what clothes we had on. I saw him smile sweetly when he his eyes moved from my face to my, now, bare chest.

Just as I had done to try and wake him he started to plant more open mouth kisses on my breasts. Every now and then I would moan when his teeth would lightly graze over my skin. I can tell he's bout to lose control. I can still feel how much he wants me and I'm sure he can tell how much I want him. Finally all of the clothes we had on were on the floor. He hovered over me.

My light blue crystal eyes met his dark brown puddles of chocolate and I nodded givin' him the OK. He nods back and gently lowers himself down. I grasped clumps of sheets and call out his name as he enters me. *How on earth a man as strong as him can be so gentle I'll never know* I think to myself. I called out his name once more as we reached the point of ecstacy. He then rolls back over on to his back. I'm on top again and its now his turn to call out my name.

I start at his thighs with more open mouth kisses; my teeth grazin' his firm rough, yet soft skin. He moans when I reached his waist line. He then called out my name when my tongue drew a circle round his navel. I giggled. Now I know the way people describe havin' sex. They say that its fun. Well that's just sex but makin' love is totally different. Instead of it bein' quick like sex, makin' love is slow and sweet. We now lay in each others arms. Soon sleep takes over us again and we drift of into dreamland...together.


	19. Chapter 19

The next mornin' I awoke to find Aaron already awake. I look into his chocolate brown eyes and smile.

"I don't know bout you but I slept wonderful" I say. He smiles back cos he know exactly why.

"Really? Well maybe tonight you'll sleep even better" he says with a devilish grin. I slap his chest.

"You betta behave or you'll be sleepin' alone" I say with the most serious face I could muster but he could see right through it.

"What me!? I always behave" he says, I just roll my eyes.

"Oh ya gonna pay for that" he says as he starts to tickle me.

"Aaron stop it!!.......No.....Quit......Babe stop.....Please" I squeal with laughter but it was clear he wasn't so I started to tickle him.

"Hey whatcha........Quit......Ahhh......No.........OK seriously sto........" he says and the starts to beg again till I stop and put my hand over his mouth.

"Shhh! I think someone's comin'" I whisper. Just then the door opens.

Brennan had just woke up from a wonderful dream about her and Booth. She was smiling when Booth finally woke up. He was curious.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked.

"Oh the wonderful dream I just had about us" she replied.

"Oh yeah, what happened?" She smiled. She knew he was gonna love what she dreamed about.

"That you and I had a baby together" she answered.

"Really!" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah and you know what I think I am pregnant. I don't know how but I just have this feeling that I might be, which is OK with me because I couldn't think of anybody else to be the father of my baby" she said.

Booth smiled and kissed her. They stoped abruptly when he heard April pleading with someone to stop. Booth became worried. He and Brennan went to check it out. Brennan got to April's door first and opened it.

"Howdy Tempe" I say with an embarrassed chuckle. She just smiles and closes the door.

"Well that was awkward" says Aaron. I just laugh and git up and head to the shower with Aaron right behind me.

"So?" asked Booth when Brennan closed the door, "What was it? Is she OK?" Brennan jsut smiled.

"Yeah she's fine and looked very happy I might add" she replied.

"What do you mean looked very happy? Did she and....and" Booth was having a hard time coming to grips on the fact that his baby girl had just made love.

"Yes Booth if you mean she and Aaron might have just had sexual intercourse then yeah" said Brennan. Booth almost turned white.

"How could she!? She's just a little girl! My little girl!!" he shouted, "I'm just thirty-seven for crying out loud, I'm not old enough to be a grandpa yet!!" His blood presure was getting really high and Brennan could tell so she proceeded in trying to calm him down.

"Booth! Booth! Booth, honey we don't know if they really did **it** I just said that she looked very happy and that they **might** have had sex OK, so please calm down." she pleaded. He took one look at her and took a deep cleansing breath.

"OK yeah you're right we don't know. Yet" he added. Brennan became worried.

"Oh Booth please tell me you're not going to ask her about it. Its her business and plus she's not a little girl anymore legally she's an adult so you can't condone her from doing what she wants" said Brennan.

"I'm not just going to come right out and ask her. I'll just you know, bring it up" he said Brennan smiled and they walked back to their bedroom.

A few minutes later we were all down in the kitchen. We had just finished breakfast.

"Hey Buff can I ask you something?" asks Daddy and that's when I knew that he knew that Aaron and I had made love.

"Sure" I say back with a nervous smile.


	20. Chapter 20

He didn't say anythin' so I spoke.

"Listen I'm not gonna lie to ya so if ya bout to ask if Aaron and I did it then yes we did but please don't be mad cos he didn't force me to we both decided that we were ready. Oh and btw we set a date for the weddin'. Its next Saturday at noon." I say. He just stares at me.

"Um Daddy are ya OK?" I ask becomin' worried.

"Uh yeah I'm OK. So you and Aaron actually did...." he cleared his throat, "Well thank you for not lying to me." he said. He just hung his head and turned to leave. I on the other hand felt really bad.

"Daddy wait. Are ya mad at me?" I ask as tear start to feel my eyes. He looks up at me and I see through my own tears that his eyes were moist as well.

"No I'm not mad at you just disapointed in you" he sniffs. I break down and start to cry.

"Why!? It was my choice!" I scream at him with tears streamin' down my face like Niagara Falls.

"Because you're my little girl" he says back to me as his tears start to fall just as fast as mine.

"Daddy I'll always be your little girl nuttin' will ever change that" I say. He just puts his head back down and shakes it.

"But something did" he says then leaves the room without even lookin' back at me. I just fall to my knees and cry. I hate cryin' but I can't help it I couldn't stop them. I knew he was mad at me and disapointed. But it was my choice not his. I decided to do it not him. Now I'm lyin' on my side sobbin' as Aaron walks in.

"Babe whats wrong" he asks as he picks me up and puts me in his lap, rockin' back and forth. I kept sobbin' as I told him what had happened.

"Aaron he said that he was disapointed in me. He said that it was cos I was his little girl. I told him that I'd always be his little girl and that nuttin' would ever change that but he just hung his head. He....he....he....he's ashamed and he wouldn't even look at me." I say. Just then Tempe walks in.

"Oh my god what happened" she asks. I look up and then she knew.

"Was it Booth?" she asks already knowin' the answer. I nod my head and then she storms outta the room with me right behind her.

"NO!! Tempe you'll just make it worse!!" I holler at her but its no use cos she's now standin' in front of him.

"What the hell is wrong with you Booth!!!!" she hollers at him. The tears start to fall down my face again.

"What do you mean what the hell is wrong with me!? Shouldn't you be asking her what the hell is wrong with her!?" he says back rasin' his voice a little bit. Now I'm ina chair with Aaron right beside me, an arm round my waist.

"NO!!! I'm not going to ask her that. She made a choice and now she has to take to consequences" says Tempe.

"But she's not ready yet" he says back. That's when I jump up.

"I'm not ready yet!!!" I holler, "Ya know who ya just sounded like, Bruce that's who!! He would say the same damn thin' and I'm tired of hearin' it. I'm not a little girl anymore OK!!!! I'm 18!!!! I'm an adult and Tempe is right I made a choice and now I have to live with the consequences. And if you can't handle them then I guess I'll just move out and then you want have to look at me in disgust like you did in the kitchen just a minute ago!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I then take off toward the stairs.

Once I reached the top I saw Parker come outta his room. He had gone back up there after breakfast. I just sit down on the top step, put my head in my hands and cry. I then feel a small hand start rub my back. I turn to see Parker sittin' beside me. He then throws his little arms around me. I then hear Aaron say somethin' to Daddy.

"Ya know what, I hope ya happy. Your only daughter and ya push her away because she did one thin' thatcha didn't like!" he says. Now Daddy is pissed.

"How dare **you** say something like that to **ME**!!!!" he hollers. I just cry harder.

"NO!!! Booth he's right" says Tempe, "How dare **YOU**" she says. I then see Aaron and Tempe both comin' up the stairs. They left Booth to think and me, Aaron, Parker, and Tempe all go to my room.


	21. Chapter 21

_~What have you done you asshole!?~_ screamed the voice in Booth's head. _~Aaron was right. Your only daughter and you go a push her away because you didn't like that she made a choice that you don't think was a very good one. You should really go and apologize~_ said the voice again. Then Booth starts to think to himself answering and replying to what his inner voice had just told him.

_*I pushed my daughter away that's what I did*_ _~Glad to see you admitted it~_ agreed his inner voice. _*But what if I apologize and then she doesn't accept it?*_ _~Well there's only one way to find out. Go to her its worth a try~_ said his inner voice. Booth got up out of the chair that he had been sitting in for the past hour since what had happened in the kitchen and then traspired into the living room and headed to the stairs but before he got there he heard a little shaky voice. It was Parker.

"Stop Dad" he said, "Before you go in there I need to tell you something."

"OK shoot" he said.

"Now I don't know what happened and I probably don't want to but I do know that you really hurt my sister's feelings and now I'm mad at you. How could you do that Dad? She's up there right now packing her bags and saying that she is gonna get her own place. She hasn't stopped crying yet. I don't know what you did to her but I really wish you would apologize. Please apologize to her Dad" he said as tears started to fall down his face. He then turns and headed to his room.

Booth, now with more tears in his eyes, walked the rest of the way up the stairs and stops at her door and listened.  
_____________________________________

(Inside April's room)

"Please don't leave" Tempe begged me. I just look at her through my tears which haven't stopped fallin' ever since they started.

"I have to" I say. Aaron walks over to me wrappin' his arms round me. Right then I didn't want a hug but I accepted it.

"Why?" she asks me. I look at her again.

"Because he hates me" I say. Just then he walks in.

"I could never hate you baby girl" he says.

"But you....and what you said and...." I could even talk now.

"Now of it matters. Bones and Aaron were right it was your choice and I'll just have to accept that no matter how painful it is. So do you hate me?" he says.

"I never hated ya I just didn't handle you bein' disappointed in me. I mean yeah Bruce was sometimes but that didn't bother me but you're my real Daddy and it hurt me to know you were ashamed of me but it hurt me more that you were disappointed in me" I sob. He steps farther into the room and I let go of Aaron. He and Tempe then leave.

"I wasn't ashamed of you. I could never be ashamed of you. I only said those things because I was upset. I didn't mean any of it I swear. Do...do you forgive me?" he says as he starts to cry again. To see him cry like this was a sickin' feelin'. I had seen movies were grown men would cry but those were fake tears. These tears, these tears were real and it sickend me. I started to cry too as I ran into his arms.

"Yes Daddy I forgive ya" I mummble into his shoulder. Now we both start to cry happy tears, "But tell me somethin' why did it upset ya so much?" I then ask. He pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"Because I didn't want my baby girl to be pregnant and not be married first." he says. I smile.

"Thanks Daddy butcha want have to worry bout that cos I'm not pregnant" I say.

"What?" he asks.

"I said I'm not pregnant."

"So he used a condom?"

"Yes and I also have birth control pills too" I say.

"Oh OK but even if you were pregnant I wouldn't care because your my baby girl right?"

"I'll always be ya baby girl Daddy pregnant or not."

"Good. Hey how about you and me go out for some ice-cream huh? Just you and me and I'll take you anywhere you want to go and I'll get you everything you want, well not everything but I'll buy you anything you want, well maybe not anything...you get my point right?"

"Yeah I gitcha point and yeah, I'd like that" I say. He kisses my forehead and we walk down the stairs; his arm round my shoulders and my arm round his waist.


	22. Chapter 22

We spent the whole day going everywhere that I wanted. Finally we ended up at the amusement park that he would take Parker sometimes to ride on the carosel. We were sittin' at a picnic table just talkin'.

"So you and Aaron are getting married next weekend huh?" he says. I shake my head and smile as I take another spoon full of the ice-cream suday we were sharin'.

"Yep. Which reminds me, Aaron mentioned that he wanted you to be his best man" I say.

"Really?" he asks. I nod.

"Yep, but just promise me when he comes to ask ya don't mention that I had already toldcha mk" I say

"OK I promise." he says. Once we had finished our ice-cream we headed back to the SUV. As I got inside my cell started to play 'White Horse' by Taylor Swift. It was Tracey's ring tone.

"Watsup Tracey?" I answer. I then hear her sobbin'.

"Oh my god what happened?" I then ask.

"Derrick broke up with me" she sobbs. I try to feel sorry for her but I couldn't. She knew what she was gittin' into when she started to date him. He was just some dirt bag who only used girls for one thin' and that was sex.

"Oh Tracey honey I'm so sorry." I say.

"Just go ahead and say I toldcha so" she says.

"No I won't. Ya knew whatcha was gittin' ya self into when ya decided to date him." I say as we pull into the drivway.

"I know you were right and I should have listened to ya. I'm sorry." she says.

"Its OK darlin' if ya need anythin' you just c'mon over and we'll have a girls night with no boys allowed sign hangin' on my door." I say then I hear her laugh.

"OK" she says.

"Yeah and I'll call Jerica and git her over here too" I say.

"OK. Thanks Buff I don't know what I'd do withoutcha and Jerrie" she says. We sometimes called Jerica 'Jerrie'.

"I know sweetie" I say.

"I love ya" says Tracey.

"I love you too hon. See ya in a few" I say.

"Bye" she says.

"Bye" I say as I hang up.

"So Jerica and Tracey are coming over?" asks Daddy.

"Yep. Tracey just got dumped and me and Jerica are gonna comfort her. Its somethin' we always do when one of us has been dumped or just upset." I say.

"Oh well that's nice. Will you girls need chocolate ice-cream?" he asks. I laugh.

"Yep. And lots of it" I say as we git outta the SUV and head inside.

Jerrie brought Tracey over and I got the ice-cream, movies, and hung up the 'NO BOYS ALLOWED' sign on my door. Tempe would come in occasionly then she would go back down stairs with the boys. They were playin' guitar hero. I could tell that Daddy was really, really bad at it. A few minutes later there was a knock on my door. I answered it to find Parker standin' on the other side.

"Hey Buff can I talk to you for a minute?" he asks with them puppy dog eyes just like our Daddy. I turn to Tracey and she nods her head so I go out into the hallway to talk to Parker.

"What is it Oz?" I ask. I sometimes called him Oz and sometimes Gunn cos those were his two favorite characters from Buffy and ANGEL.

"Are you and Dad OK now?" he asks. I smile.

"Yeah me and Daddy are OK" I reply.

"OK good. Well that's all. G'night" he says but I knew that he had somethin' else to ask.

"Wait a minute Parker" I say he turns back round to me

"You wanted to know what the fight was bout don'tcah?" I ask. He nodded his head.

"Well right now ya ain't old enough but when ya are I'll tell ya. You'll probably think it was silly." I say.

"But I'm almost seven years old why can't you tell me?" he begs.

"Because Daddy would git mad again if I toldcha" I say. He then looks at me witha worried face.

"Well then don't tell me because he'll get mad again and then you'll leave me" he says as he gives me a hug. I start to cry again. *Oh my god he's sooo sweet* I think to myself.

"I would never leave ya Parker" I say.

"Promise?" he looks at me with them puppy dog eyes again. *I'monna kill Daddy for learnin' him that* I think to myself.

"Promise" I say.

"Good. Hey is Tracey going to be OK?" he asks.

"Yeah nothing chocolate ice-cream won't fix" I say.

"OK well tell her I'll pray that she feels better OK" he says. I smile.

"OK I will. Ya want me to tuck ya in?" I ask.

"Naw I'm a big boy I can do it. Well G'night" he says. I laugh.

"Ok, g'night" I say. He gives me a hug and then turns and heads to his room. I then turn to see Daddy standin' at the top step smilin' at me.

"How long were ya standin' there?" I ask. His smile is startin' to creep me out a little bit.

"Long enough. You were really good with him. I'm proud of you." he says. I start to cry again and he pulls me into a tight fatherly embrace.

"Yeah well I'monna kill ya for learnin' him how to do them puppy dog eyes" I sniff. He just laughs.

"Yeah curse myself evey day for teaching him how to do it." he says with one of them charm smiles. I then see his face and I slap his arm.

"Whats with you and Bones. Every time I do something you assult me. Her with her fists of furiy and you with your fists of boxing." he says. I just roll my eyes.

"Shut up and go away" I say with the Booth family charm smile. I may not have the big brown puppy dog eyes but I did have the smile.

"OK I'm gone but if I hear anybody scream I'm coming back up here." he says.

"Yeah, yeah we know now go 'fore I call Tempe up here to escourt ya back to the livin' room" I say.

"OK, OK. G'night Buff. I love you." he says.

"G'night Daddy. I love you too." I say. As he leaves Aaron walks up the stairs.

"What do you want" I say glarin' at him with a grin on my lips.

"Whoa 'fore ya jump me catwoman putcha claws away" he says jokin'ly, "I just came to tell ya g'night" he says holdin' up his hands.

"What? No g'night kiss?" ask usin' my charm smile again.

"OK but just one" he says. I push him backward a little bit then I lean up to kiss him g'night.

It was almost two when Tracey and Jerrie fell asleep. I on the other hand was still awake and on my laptop. It was ten minutes till three when Aaron knock softly on my door.

"C'mon in" I say as quietly and as loudly as I could.

"What are ya doin' still up at this hour?" he asks me.

"I could ask you the same question. So what are you still doin' up at this hour" I ask.

"I missedcha" he says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah" he says, "Do ya want to come to bed with me?" he asks.

"Yeah just one sec" I say as I grab a piece of paper and a pen. I wrote:

_Jerr, Tracey when ya read this don't worry I'm OK I'm just one room down the hall with Aaron. I'm sorry Trac but I can't help myself when he has on my favorite colone of his. He just smelt sooo good. Well g'mornin' to ya._

love ya lots,  
Buff.

"OK I'm comin' jsut lemme put this where they can find it. Aha here we go. OK I'm ready lets go" I say. Aaron and I walk back to his room and I fell asleep in his arms.


	23. Chapter 23

The next mornin' I was awaken at 6:50 with the sun shinnin' in my face. _*Now I know why he gits up before me*_ I think to myself as I lay wrapped up in his arms. I then start to think that I'm not the only one in someones arms right now either. Cos right down the hall and into the very last door on the left I know....or at least hope, cringes at that thought, that Tempe and Daddy were the same way. I git up from my warm almost choke hold and head back to my room.

As I enter I see that Jerrie and Tracey were still asleep so I looked for the note. Once I got it I threw it in the trash and went over to my laptop and start typin' on my journal.

_Dear Journal,_

_Sorry I didn't write yesterday but it was sooo AWESOME!!! Well the first part was. Cos well Aaron and I finally made love. It was amazin'. He is the first guy that I have ever been that way with and I can't wait till we git married. Oops double sorry but I gotta go someone's comin' but more later promise._

Just then my door opens it was Aaron. I smile. He walks over to me careful not to step on Jerrie and Tracey.

"What are ya doin' in here Mr. Brady, didn't ya read the sign?" I say in my most stern voice. He just smiles at me as he leaned down to kiss me.

"Oh yeah well I came for you and sorry but did ya mean this sign?" he asks holdin' it up. I try to snatch it from him but he was too fast and was outta my room quicker'n'lightin'. When I finally caught him he was back in his room...with the blinds closed. I smile. He returns the smile. *Maybe I needed that note after all* I think to myself.

All over again we went behond the point and then came back....together. We made love again till bout 8:30 and then we headed down for breakfast. Opon enterin' I see all eyes are lookin' at.....me and one that caught me off gaurd. It was my principal from the high school that Aaron, me, Jerrie, and Tracey used to go to but it was know summer break so we'd soon be departin' and headin' off to college.

They looked hungry like a pack of wild dogs bout to close in on their prey. Me and Aaron sat at the table and started to eat. Jerrie and Tracey were enjoyin' their breakfast too which made them the perfect witnesses.


	24. Chapter 24

I didn't konw why my principal was there but it couldn't be good. She was really, really short but fiesty and....was starin' at....me. Then she spoke.

"G'morning April May" that was the nickname she gave me. The anger in her voice scared me.

"Mornin'" I say with a nervous smile, "May I ask why ya here?" I then say.

"I was hoping you could tell ME that" she replies. My nervous smile gits bigger.

"Did I do somethin' wrong?" I ask very clueless. Daddy was now glarin' at me and Tempe was just starin'. Almost like she had just heard somethin' that she didn't believe.

"I don't know yet. That's why I'm here to find out" she answers. I nod my head and she continues.

"One of your teachers approached me yesterday afternoon after you guys left for summer break and said that you tried to get him to have sex with you" she said. I look at her with a shocked face. OK first of all...Ewwwwwwww!!!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!!!!! I would NEVER do that!!!!!! And second of all that's a lie and third who would say such a thing then it hits me. Mr. Bruno. He had flirted with me the first day I was there.

I didn't report it cos I didn't let it borther me. Then it got a little outta hand but I still didn't say anythin'. He even asked me out once but I said no. Then he found out why I said no. It was cos that was when Aaron had asked me out. Mr. Bruno confronted me bout it but I just said screw you. After that he still wouldn't leave me alone but I just ignored him.

Now, I guess, he knows bout Aaron askin' me to marry him and now he wants to git me in trouble well two can play at that.

"WHAT!!!!!" I holler scarin' almost everybody.

"Yes. Mr. Bruno came to me and said that you tried to get him to have sex with you" she repeated.

"OK first of all.....EWWWWWW!!!!!!!!! Oh my god!!! There is NO way in HELL I would ever do that. I didn't even go to his class this mornin' cos I didn't have to take his exams." I say very furiously.

"You can ask Aaron, Jerica, and Tracey here. I was with them the whole time. I swear." She then looks at them. Tracey spoke first.

"She's right she was with us the whole time. We stayed in homeroom most of the day till lunch. Then together we went to the lunchroom and stayed there till time to go home." Tracey says. Jerrie and Aaron were both noddin' their heads in agreement. I looked at Daddy. He looked at me and he saw that I was tellin' the truth so he spoke.

"Um Ms. Browne does this Mr. Bruno have proof she said that to him? Do you have any proof?" he asked.

"You know you're right Mr. Booth. No I don't and neither does he. I will go talk to him. Oh and April if he ever comes to you turn this own" she says handin' me a tape recorder.

"Thanks and hell yeah I will" I then git stern looks from her and Daddy and quickly add, "Sorry" under my breath but loud enough to be heard.

"Well I'll let you guys get back to your breakfast. Bye April May" says Ms. Browne as she turns to leave.

"Bye" I say gigglin' at everybodies faces, "What?"

"Why did she call you April May?" asks Daddy. I smile.

"Cos that's the nickname she gave me just like you callin' Tempe 'Bones', me callin' Jerica 'Jerrie', Tracey 'Trace', Aaron callin' me 'June bug', and me callin' Aaron....uh I rather not say what I call him. Its too personal if ya know what I mean" I say. Daddy nodded his head, Tempe of course clueless, and Aaron was blushin' which was sooo cute.

"I don't know what you mean" says Tempe. I start to laugh and Daddy just shakes his head.


	25. Chapter 25

For the rest of the mornin' we talked. Round lunch me and Aaron went out. We went to where Daddy had taken us. We went to the Royal Diner. While we were sitin' there talkin' I see none other than Mr. Bruno. Ugh!!! He gives me the creeps. I can't stand him now. See at the beginnin' when I had first moved here he didn't do that but now Uuugh!!! Ahhh!!! He makes my skin crawl.

I then look at Aaron. He saw him too. He truns to me and we lock eyes. He then got my message and got up and went to the bathroom. Just as the door closes I hear the little bell indicatin' someone has entered. I watch outta the corner of my eye as he walks up to the counter. Then he sees me and then sits down. Now I feel uncomfortable then I remember the tape recorder and I hit record. He spoke.

"Fancy meeting you here. Were you waiting on me, cos I always come in here at this time." he says. Mentally I'm pukin' my guts out. Oh my god!!!! I feel sooo sick. _*Yeah you perv I was waitin' on ya..yeah you wish*_ I think to myself. He reaches across the table. He his hand hovered over mine and I quickly moved it before he touched me. My stomach is startin' to turn. I see Milli go fo the phone but I quickly shake my head and mouth _*I have a plan*_ to her so she goes back to work.

"You look really good. How have you been?" he asks. I mentally laugh at him. Actually I'm fine but I would be great if you left me alone. I wanted so badly to scream in his face, _*YOU MAKE ME SICK YOU PERV!!!!!*_ but I kept calm. If I was gonna catch him I would have to stay calm. I then start to feel his leg rub against mine. It wasn't an accident and we both knew it. If Daddy were here Bruno would have been decked.

"Mr. Bruno" I nod my head at him.

"Please call me Luther" he says. Now I really want to puke. He is sooo disgustin'. I nervously smile at him.

"No thanks." I say. Ugh! I don't even want to talk to him.

"Hey how bout I pick you up tonight at 7 huh? We can go see a movie, have dinner, maybe dancing, and afterwards maybe some fun" he says as he starts eyein' like a piece of meat and wagglin' his brows. At that moment I knew exactly what he meant and really did puke.

"Hey honey you OK?" he asks. I puke more. He gits up to grab my hair but I held up my hand to stop him. Ugh I touched him, AHHHHHH!!!!!!!! I start to puke again. When I finally finish I turn to him and stare him straight in the eye.

"Are you OK?" he asks. I glare at him. I wish looks could kill cos he would have been dead along time ago.

"AM I OK!!??" I scream, "HELL NO I'M NOT OK YOU PERVERTED LITTLE TWIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I am furious.

"You make me sick. I was here mindin' my own fuckin' business enjoyin' a beautiful day till you had to come along with ya disgustin' self and ruin it!!!" I holler, "If my Daddy were here do you know where you would be right now?" I shout, "DEAD!!!" I scream again.

"I **HATE** you. You bastard! What do you do after school, go round and try to pick up little girls and hit on them!?" I start to calm down some.

"Nope I only like you" he says and goes to scoot into my side of the booth that Aaron and I had been sharin' 'fore Bruno came in. And that's when Aaron came out of the bathroom and practically rushed him. Bruno fell to the ground.

"What the hell!?" he says.

"Don't you **EVER** mess with my girl again do you understand me!!!!!?" Aaron stands up and hollers at him.

"Your girl. Hey look here Mr. Brady April here loves me and we were just about to leave so if you would kindly help me up so we could go that it would be......" I cut him off when boot starts pressin' on his voical cords and wind pipe.

"What part of 'I **HATE** you' don't you git you sick damented little son of a bitch!!!!??" I holler once more. My throat is startin' to hurt from all the screamin' I've been doin' but I don't care alls I care bout is gittin' as far away from him as humanly possible. I then whisper in Aaron's ear,

"Go call Daddy" I say. He walks off with his cell. Bruno is now off the floor.

"Now we can leave. Come sweetheart and I'll show you a good time." he says. I start pukin' again. Just then I hear a siren. I look to see a big black SUV.


	26. Chapter 26

Daddy entered the diner like lightin'. He ran to me but Bruno stopped him.

"Hold on there buddy this pretty little girl here is mine so you can wait your turn" Daddy was bout to deck him but I spoke.

"Is that whatcha think Mr. Bruno?" I ask. He grins at me makin' sick on my stomach again.

"Yeah it is precious" he replies as he tries to put his dirty hand on my face but I grabbed it twisted it and then smacked him.

"What the hell was that for I thought you loved me?" he asks. I start to laugh almost in his face.

"You thought......That.......I......" I was laughin' so hard I couldn't finish my sentence.

"I love your laugh come to my place and I'll make you laugh more" he says which earned him another smack from me, a punch in the kidney from Aaron, and slammed against the wall by his throat from Daddy.

"If you **EVER** talk to or ever so much as **think** about my daughter in that way again I will kill you. Do you hear me!?" hollered Daddy.

"Why don't you just arrest his ass?" I ask.

"Because I don't have reason" he answers. Then I pull out the tape recorder and hit play.

Daddy heard the whole thing play over again right down to me pukin' my guts out. He then pulled out his cuffs and slapped'em as hard as he could on Mr. Bruno's wrists. Daddy took him straight to the Hoover buildin' and Aaron drove me home.

That night I just laid there wrapped up in his arms and cried. I kept taken showers till I felt I was clean and free of that feelin'. I was still sick though. Nobody knew why but I had an idea. I soon fell asleep in his arms and patiently waited for mornin'.


	27. Chapter 27

The next mornin' we ate breakfast and talked. Daddy and me went to the Hoover buildin' to press charges. Turned out that Luther Bruno was a registerd sex offinder and that this was not his first time bein' charged. Ms. Julian was picked as the procecutor and from some of the things that Tempe had told me bout Caroline I was glad. After we left Daddy took me to the park. He really wanted to go to the diner but after what happened in there I told him that I was never settin' foot in that place again for as long as I live.

Once we got to the park we went on a walk. We talked bout everythin'. He asked me bout Aaron and his mama. He asked me if I had talked to my uncle Timmy resently. He mostly asked that cos he loved Uncle Timmy's cookin'. I then asked him bout Rebecca and his mama. He told me that they were good and that his mama really wanted to meet me. I told Daddy that I would love to meet her so we decided to go durin' the summer which was only five weeks away. I then asked when Parker was comin' back over.

I got sad when he told me that he wouldn't be comin' back till next weekend. I then found out the whole story as to how Parker came to be. We were both cryin' by the time he had finished. I learned that he had had thoughts of killin' himself when he was a child. He also told me bout what his Dad did most of the time when hadn't drunkin' so much. I then told him bout some of the things Bruce would do sometimes. He told me that if had known bout me that I wouldn't have had to have lived that way but I told him that it was OK and that I was OK.

I said that that part of my life just makes me stronger. He also told me bout him bein' a wranger and bout all the people he had killed. He started to cry again which I couldn't stand so I told him that just like me that part of his life just makes him that much stronger and that you are a better man cos of it. We stopped walkin' and he pulled me into a tight fartherly embrace and kissed the top of my head. I start to remember some of the things that Bruno had said to me 'fore I had ever gottin' that tape recorder.

He just held me as I told him what he had said to me. Daddy told me that if had've known that it wouldn't have happened the way it did. But I just told him that that part of my life would make me that much stronger as well. I said that cos of what happened I was growin' a harder shell or thicker skin to keep from gittin' hurt that way again. I asked him if Bruno had rapped me would he had ever thought me to be less of a person. He looked me in the eyes and told me that if he had that he, Tempe, Parker, or anybody else would not think less of me. He then hugged me again and we continued walkin'.

Then he started talkin' bout Parker and that he would be soon goin' to middle school. I started tellin' Daddy bout some of the funny things that happened to me back then. I told him bout the time I was almost late for the bus. When he asked me why I started to laugh and couldn't stop. Finally I was able to tell him that the reason was cos I had ran to the library to return a book. Well on the way back from there I stopped to git water. While I was the bell rang and 'fore I stood all the way up I spun round and rammed my head into the wall.

Now those walls were made with cinderblocks so they were pretty hard. Well then we both started laughin' cos I told him that after I had hit my head I had a big'ol goose egg on my forehead. He then asked me if anythin' like that had happened to me in high school and I nodded my head. He asked what and I told him that at bout the end of my first semester I was in my second period class and was goin' to git a laptop of the cart that they were bein' charged on and that's when it happened. While walkin' up to the cart I tripped over this guy named Cliff's bookbag and fell face first in the floor.

He didn't like it when I said that everybody had been laughin' at me but I told him that it didn't bother me and besides I was laughin' too. But then this guy named Carson wouldn't stop laugin' so he got sent out into the hallway and I was then sent out there and he had to apologize to me. He looked sooo cute when he did so I had to give him a hug. He was so sweet. I then asked Daddy what college he had went to. He told me what it was called but now I can't remember. Anyway he then asked me bout what college I wanted to go to.

"So what college are you planning on going to?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I dunno" I reply. Then I told him bout some that I was thinkin' bout goin' to but hadn't really decided yet. Well we walked and talked more till Aaron called me askin' bout the weddin' and 'stuff' so we had to leave. It was three somethin' when we got back to the house.


	28. Chapter 28

Aaron was sitin' on the front porch when we drove up.

"Hey Buff" he says as he wraps his massive arm round my waist and we walked inside and up stairs to his room.

"So what was so important that we couldn't talk bout over the phone? I ask as I sat down on his bed.

"Oh that was just an excusse to gitcha back over here to talk bout the weddin'" he replies.

"Oh OK. So whatcha wanna talk bout?" I ask takin' his hand and pullin' him down on the bed beside me.

"Well ya know that its in less than four days right?" I nodded my head.

"And ya know that we haven't done anythin' to git ready" he says.

"Uh-huh. Today while me and Daddy stopped by a church and made the plans. So this Saturday we can git married, finally" I say.

"Whatsa matter are ya in a hurry to marry?" he teased. I glared at him.

"Maybe or maybe I can't wait till the honeymoon, ya never know" I reply. His lips hitched into a sly smile.

"Well in that case we can have a honeymoon now" he says as he tackled me.

"Ahhhh!!! Aaron stop.......Ya know......I'm ticklishhh.......There!!!! Quit it.......Cut it.....Out!!!" I squeal.

"Hey you" said Brennan as she walked up behind Booth and snaked her arms around his waist.

"Hey babe" he replied.

"What's wrong?" she asked very concerned.

"Nothing's wrong I'm just thinking" he answered.

"Thinking about what?" she asked.

"You and our wedding" he stated.

"Oh. You know what?" she questioned.

"What" he replied.

"I love you and I'm glad that I'm marring you" she answered. She then kissed his neck and took off toward the stairs.

"Oh no you don't you get back here" he said more like demanded.

"No! I don't take orders from you" she said back.

"Oh you don't huh? Well will see about that, come here" he said as he chased her up the stairs and into their bedroom.

"WOW! THAT was amazin'" I say as Aaron traced kisses down my back.

"THAT is only the half of it, you ain't seen nuttin' yet babe" she says winkin' his eye. A sly smile splayed across my face.

"Oh really, well why don'tcha show me?" I ask

"I'm too tired maybe later" he says returnin' my smile.

"Chicken!" I shout.

"Oh I'm a chicken am I? Ya know what you're gonna pay for that one Buffy" he says.

"Yeah right" I say back.

"Yeah right you are so git over here" he says and pulls me on top of him. I start laughin'.

"Ya betta be careful with me" I say. He smiles sweetly.

"I have never hurt ya nor do I ever plan on it, physically or emotionly" he says back.

"Promise?"

"Promise, now gitchar ass over here" he orders.

"No! Ya can't make me" I say

"You wanna bet?" I just give him a come-and-git-me smile.

"Oh you asked for it!" he says and rolls us both over.

"Oh my god, Booth when...no how did you learn to do THAT?" asked Brennan trying to catch her breath as she laid her head on Booth's moist chest.

"That Bones is for me to know and for you to find out...again" he replied waggling his brows.

"Booth!" she said as she playfully slapped his chest. He just giggled and kissed the top of her head. In no less than a second they were asleep.

"OK, OK stop" I order. Aaron just smiles but he listened.

The rest of the night we slept tangled in each others arms. Our legs were tangled together too. Bout the middle of the night we were both awake. We just laid there starin' in each others eyes. Then a few minutes later we fell back to sleep.

I could hear Tempe arugin with Daddy. She was tryin' to git him to be quiet cos he was snorin' really loud. After a while they went back to sleep and so did I and dreamed of mine and Aaron's weddin' that was, now, in less than three days.


	29. Chapter 29

Brennan found herself in the bathroom hovering over the toliet at six the next morning. Booth was awaken when he heard her puking her guts out. He went to investagate.

"Hey Bones you OK?" he asked. She was brushing her teeth.

"Yeah I'll be alright" she groaned clutching her stomach.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded and he truned to go start getting dress. Brennan stopped him.

"Hey can I tell you something?" she asked. He nodded.

"Booth I think...I'm pregnant" she replied. Booth was speechless.

"Booth say somethin...." she was cut off when she felt his lips land on hers. She then deepened the kiss. The need for air became mandatory and they broke apart.

"Are you sure Bones?" he asked.

"Yeah, at least I think so. I mean I was suppose to have had my period last week but I didn't so yeah I could be. Are you mad?" she asked. Booth chuckled.

"Bones why on earth would I be mad? The most beautiful woman in the world, the woman that I love with all my being just told me that she could be pregnant...with my child no less; are you kidding me I'm the happiest man in the world." he replied and planted another long kiss on her lips. When they couldn't breath they broke apart and continued to get dressed. Once they were, they headed down stairs.

It was six fifty somethin' when I left the bathroom. I had been throwin' up. Aaron was awake but he wasn't one who like to be round people when they were pukin' their guts out. When I was done I got back in the bed. I didn't feel like gittin' up but if I told Tempe or Daddy they would git suspicious and start askin' questions so I knew I couldn't stay there all day.

At bout eight-thirty I got up and slowly walked down stairs. Daddy was cookin' bacon. The smell really didn't help me at all. Finally I couldn't take it and ran to the down stairs bathroom. It was a half-bath so it only had a toliet and a sink. Aaron stood outside the door and waited till I came out. When I did I took his hand and took him up stairs.

"Can't git enough of me huh?" he teased. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"No that'a not it." I say.

"Then what is it honey bunny?" he asks.

"I think I'm pregnant" I say. He started to smile.

"Really? Ya..Ya mean I could be a Daddy?" he asks. I start to smile.

"Yeah." I say.

"Are...are ya sure?" he asks.

"Yeah. I was suppose to have had my period two weeks ago but I didn't" I say. He started to grin like a fool.

"Oh my god I'm gonna be a Daddy!" he says with a goofy smile and just a little too loud. I clapped my hand over his mouth.

"Shhhhshhh!! Do ya want my Daddy to hear ya?" I ask.

"No. Sorry." he apologized then very quietly he says, "Yay I'm gonna be a Daddy" he whispered as he picked me up and sat me in his lap.

"Ooh be careful" I moan.

"Sorry" he says.

"Its OK just don't squeez me so hard mk" I say, he nods his head. After we made out we went back down stairs but I went outside on the front porch. If I had stayed in there much longer I would have puked again. I walked round to the back and found Tempe. I walked up and sat down beside her. I then turned to her and spoke.

"Hey um...Tempe, can I ask ya somethin'?" She nodded her head.

"I think I might be pregnant." I say. Tempe looked at me, blinked twice and then smiled.

"Well I think I am too" she says. I did exactly what she did.

"Cool, but I don't want Daddy to know. I'm not gonna tell him till after the weddin', ya know at the reception" I say, "So didcha tell Daddy?" I ask.

"Yeah he knows and don't worry I want tell him, but he has ways of making me talk" she says.

"Well just don't let them puppy dog eyes git to ya or that charm smile either mk." I say.

"OK I'll try" she says.

"But how are you going to keep him from seeing you puking your guts out so to speak?" she ask

"Don't worry I have my ways" I say.

"Yeah and so does he" she says just as Daddy came out on the porch with a pan of eggs. I then got another wiff of bacon and the eggs. I couldn't see my face but I assure ya that it turned green. I got up from my rockin' chair and ran back into the house. Even though I didn't see him watchin' me I knew he was. I made a bee line up the stairs and straight into the bathroom in my room.

"What's wrong with her? Did I do something?" Booth asked turning back to Brennan who was smiling like an idiot.

"Nope. Maybe she just doesn't like the smell of bacon." she replied.

"Well that's odd because the first time we met thats what she had at the little diner we ate at in North Carolina." he said.

"Well maybe she doesn't like eggs." she stated.

"Well then I should have asked if she liked eggs before I made them huh oh well I guess I can throw them out." he said.

"No you are not. You are going to go in there sit down at the table with your soon to be son-n-law and eat your eggs you got it?" she demanded.

"Yes ma'am. Geez Bones that was a little too demanding don't you think" he said.

"Sorry hormones" she said. Booth just smiled and kissed the top of her head and went back inside and did what he was told.


	30. Chapter 30

A few minutes later I emerged from the bathroom for the seventh time that day to find Aaron and Daddy standin' outside the door. Aaron already knew why I kept runnin' to the bathroom but Daddy was gittin' worried.

"April, honey are you OK?" he asks.

"Yeah I'm OK. I think it was just somethin' I ate yesterday that's all" I moan as I walk slowly outta the bathroom. I then started to git light headed and began to wobble a bit. I smiled when I felt my two favorite men helpe me to stay on my feet. They both helped me to the couch and to lay down. Again I couldn't see my face but I knew it looked a pale green color.

"You really sure you're OK I mean you look green." he says.

"Yes Daddy I'm sure. Its probably nuttin' to worry bout and besides yesterday after we got home I started to feel bad so again it was probably somethin' I ate mk, so don't worry I just need a little rest and I'll be good as new." I say with a reassuerin' smile.

"OK well if you need anything just call and I'll come" he says and then goes into the kitchen to start supper. Aaron turned to follow but I grabbed his arm.

"Hey sexy can ya turn the TV on for me?" I ask. He just smiles turns the TV on and then heads into the kitchen to help Daddy. As soon as he was gone Tempe came in and sat down on the couch. She let me put my feet in her lap, one of the things that my mama would let me do when I was sick.

A few minutes later I was awaken from my sleep when I heard Daddy say it was time to eat. I started to feel sick again but then it went away. I was finally able to eat somethin' but it didn't stay down very long. After supper we were all in the livin' room. I was on the couch again with Aaron holdin' my feet this time. Daddy was in the recliner, no doubt, and Tempe was in an 70s type chair that she borrow from my room.

Later me and Aaron went to bed. It was bout eleven when we heard Tempe and Daddy go too. I was snuggled up in Aaron's chest and he had his arm across my waist. A second later we were both asleep.

"Bones do you know whats wrong with April?" asked Booth as he slid in the bed beside Brennan.

"No Booth I don't" she replied. Brennan hated lieing to him but April had asked her not to tell him and she promised.

"Awe come Bones I wasn't born yesterday, what did she tell you?" he asked throwing in a charm smile and his puppy dog eyes as well. Brennan couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm sorry Booth she made me promise I wouldn't tell you. It she wants you to know she will tell you but until then just let it go" she said stiffling a yawn, "Now no more questions unless you want me to be grumpy in the morning" she then ordered. Booth saluted and Brennan rolled her eyes. A few minutes later they were asleep as well.


	31. Chapter 31

A few weeks later I awoke. I was gittin' married today and I was startin' to show a little bit as well and it was gittin' hard to hide it. I was a little worried that my dress wouldn't fit but it did. I was in my room when Tempe walked in to talk to me.

"Hey Buff" she says as she enters. I smile and continue gittin' dressed.

"You know Booth is gittin' more and more suspicious by the minute why want you tell him and put him out of his misery?" she asks.

"Cos I want to tell him and everybody so I'monna wait till after the weddin' and do it at the reception mk" I say. She nods and then goes to helpe me with my hair. Just then Angela walked in.

"Oh my god! Sweetheart you look gorgeous. Aaron is going to eat his heart out when he sees you in that." she says. I smile and she comes to help Tempe with my hair.

Finally after a few minutes they were done. They both took a step back to admire their work and I looked in the mirror. My hair was half up and half down. The part that was down had extentions and were curly. My dress was an off white color which I was ready to git outta as soon as I had put it on. It was a very beautiful dress but I hated the color.

Just then there was a knock on the door. It was Daddy. He entered and his mouth almost hit the floor. Tempe and Angela left the room so we could talk. Once they were gone Daddy walked over to me and pulled me into a tight embrace. I start to cry tears of joy. Some of my tears though are of pain too cos my mama wasn't there but I knew she would be wathin' me.

Daddy then stood back and looked at me. He smiled and spoke.

"You know you look just like your mother did the day I married her." he says. I smile and sniff.

"Ya really think so?" I ask as I look in the mirror again.

"Yeah you do and she would be very proud of you too." he replies. I smile again.

"Thanks Daddy. Daddy?" I say.

"Hmm?" he says.

"Can I tell ya somethin'?" I ask.

"Sure" he answers. I look at his face to see a confused look.

"What?" I ask.

"Oh nothing its just when you first tried this dress on it wasn't as tight as it is now" he says.

"Thats what I was tryin' to tell ya. The reason it looks this way is cos I'm pregnant" I say. I then start to ready myself for him to flip out again like that day he found out that I slept with Aaron. He starts to speak but nuttin' comes out. So I spoke.

"Daddy 'fore ya flip out again like ya did the last time just let me tell ya somethin' mk? I'm ready for this. I got a guy that loves me to death and is very protective of me though sometimes he could ease up just a little but anyhoo I am ready for a baby and so is he. We made this decision together mk." I say. He smiles and hugs me again. I then here him sniff so I pull back to see him with a goofy grin.

"What?" I ask a smile formin' on my mouth now.

"I kinda already knew" he says.

"What!!? I told Tempe not to tell ya. She promised she wouldn't!" I shout.

"No! Bones didn't tell me I just kinda guessed it when you were going to the bathroom every few minutes or when ever you smelled food." he replies.

"Oh. Well are ya mad? Ya ain't gonna flip out like last time are ya?" I ask with the Booth charm smile.

"No and I didn't flip out" he says.

"Ah yeah ya did" say back.

"No I didn't" he says.

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Not"

"Too"

"Not"

"Did not" I say.

"Did too" he says and I laugh.

"Hey you tricked me" he says tryin' to look hurt. I just keep laughin'.

"I'm sorry Daddy I just couldn't help myself. Oh yeah and I'm havin' twins" I say.

"W-What?" he asks confused and a little worried. I start laughin' again.

"Gotcha! Dang Daddy you are so gulable" I say. He glares at me as he smiles.

"You!! Don't do that to me" he says.

"I'm sorry." I say.

"You should be now lets go" he says.

We then leave my room and head outside. Once we got to the church me and Daddy stood outside till the music started to play. We headed inside with me on Daddy's arm. Everybody gasped as we walked down the aisle. Some were smilin'; Uncle Timmy and Aunt Celia were cryin'. Travis was smilin' and Britt was on the verg of tears. Uncle Tommy was sittin' with his girlfriend Tammy and their two little girls sittin' in between them.

Tammy's other girl, Michelle, was on the other side of Tammy. Tammy was actually smilin' at me. *Thats a first* I think to myself. Grandmama was cryin' as well. I then look toward the alter to see Aaron watchin' me. Hodgins was one of his groomsmen and Daddy was his best man. My maid of honor was Angela. Tracey, Jerrie, and Tempe were my brides maids. Once we reached the alter the priest spoke.

"Who gives this lovely woman?" he says. Daddy's grip tightens on my arm. I smile and lean in to whisper in his ear.

"Its OK Daddy ya can let go now, I'll be OK; I promise." I say then kiss his jaw. He then lets go and spoke.

"I give this beautiful woman" he replies and then joins Hodgins, Matthew, and Luke. The priest starts to talk again. I wasn't listenin' though, cos I was too busy lookin' at Aaron. When he wore a suit he looked hot but when he wore a tuxedo, oh my god! He looked sooo good that I was tryin' really hard not to just rip it off him right there. Finally it was time for the vows. I went first.

"Aaron, the first time I metcha, ya had my heart. The day we became best friends I really wanted to be more. Then the day homecomin' rolled 'round I was excited cos I thought maybe just maybe ya would ask me out. I got my wish cos a week after that we had our first date. It was the best time of my life. Most of the best times of my life were spent with you. You always make me happy when I'm mad. You make me laugh when I wanna cry and you make me want to keep goin' when I just want to curl up and sleep all day. That day in the hospital when ya purposed to me ya told me that I was your whole world and that I was your everythin' well so are you. You light up my world when its dark and gray. You make all my problems go away if only for a day. You are the one and only person that I want to grow old with. Aaron, I love you" I finish with tears in my eyes. The priest then turns to Aaron. It was his turn now.

"April, the first day I met ya I was havin' a really crappy day but the moment I saw ya, ya made me smile. The truth is that the day we became best friends I really wanted to tell ya how much I really liked ya but I was scared. Then when homecomin' came and I asked ya to go with me my brothers had told me that I should tell ya how I felt but again I couldn't cos I was scared but I finally did and now we're here and bout to git married. That day in the hospital when ya said yes was one of the happiest days of my life. You also make me laugh when I want to cry and ya make it very hard to stay mad when you're 'round and I wouldn't change that for nuttin'. You are sooo beautiful and smart and you, too, are the one and only person that I want to grow old with. April, I love you too." he finished with tears in his eyes.

Now almost everybody in the congragration had tears. The priest started to speak again.

"May I have the rings?" he asks. Parker then walks up and hands him the rings. He then walks over to me. I squat down so he could kiss my jaw and he whispered in my ear,

"I love you Buffy" he says.

"I love ya too, Oz" I whisper. He then heads back to his place beside Rebecca who smiles at me. The priest starts to talk again. He turns to Aaron first.

"Repeat after me" he says.

"I Aaron Ronnie Brady"

"I Aaron Ronnie Brady" repeats Aaron.

"Take you April Lynn Booth to be my lawfully wedded wife"

"Take you April Lynn Booth to be my lawfully wedded wife" Aaron repeats again smilin' at me when he said my name. He then slid the ring on my finger. Now it was my turn. The priest turned to me and spoke.

"Repeat after me" he says.

"I April Lynn Booth"

"I April Lynn Booth" I repeat.

"Take you Aaron Ronnie Brady to be my lawfully wedded husband"

"Take you Aaron Ronnie Brady to be my lawfully wedded husband" I say as I slide the ring on his finger. The priest the turns back to Aaron.

"Do you Aaron take April to have and to hold through sickness and in health from this day forward till death do you part?" he asks. Aaron smiled.

"I do" he answers. The priest then turns to me.

"Do you April take Aaron to have and to hold through sickness and in health from this day forward till death do you part?" he asks. I smile at Aaron.

"I do" I reply.

"Well by the power vested in my by the city of DC I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." he says. Me and Aaron lean in, meetin' in the middle. Our lips brush against the other's. We then break apart, turn and head back up the aisle. Once outside Aaron gabbed my upper arm and spun me round.

"Now I can kiss ya like I wanted to" he says and 'fore I could respond his lips were already on mine. I then kiss back. His tongue grazes over my bottom lip wantin' access. I part my lips and our tongues start to dance together. Then all too quickly he pulled away. I whimper for more. I was bout to speak but he put a finger over my lips.

"You'll git more later tonight" he says in a raspy voice. My lips then part again and I kiss his finger makin' him moan. We then head to the reception.


	32. Chapter 32

After the reception and speeches from everybody me and Aaron were standin' at the alter again while the photographer took photos. When he was done everybody went outside and me and Aaron stayed inside. I turned to him.

"So ya ready?" I ask with a grin our room key in hand.

"Yep are you?" he asks with a wicked grin.

Yep lets go" I say. We then turn toward the doors. Once outside everybody started blowin' bubbles and throwin' rice. I smiled at that cos it would give me and Aaron a reason to make out it the shower and of course wash each other. After the rice and bubbles settle we then spoted Daddy, Tempe, Parker, Angela, Hodgins, Caroline, Cam, Cullen, Sweets, and my family . I didn't really want to invite Sweets but Daddy insistead that I should so I did.

I walked over to them and hug them all. After the 'byes' and 'have a great time' and the 'we'll see ya when ya git back' we crawled into the back seat of a limo and left for the swankiest hotel in DC. As soon as we arrived we walked right up to our bridle suite since we already had the key. Once we reached our door I barely got it open 'fore Aaron started trailin' kisses down my neck. There was a spot where my neck connected to my shoulder that drove me crazy when he would kiss me there. He then went right to that particular spot and planted open mouth kisses there as we entered.

"Aaron" I breathe. I could feel him grin against my skin. His hands started roamin' my hips. He then reached round to my back and unzipped my dress. My shoulder straps fell first givin' him full access to my breasts which he buried his face in. Once again like I had done a few weeks ago to wake him up, he open mouthly kissed my nipples.

My dress then fell a little bit lower, with his help of course, and he then moved down to my belly. He caressed it with more open mouth kisses. With one more push from him, my dress had hit the floor round my, now, bare feet. I then start on his clothes. I liked...no LOVED seein' him in a tuxedo but I love seein' him without nuttin' on better. I grasp his belt buckle and start to undo it.

With one swift motion it hit the floor with a thud. We were now in the bathroom. I now head for his shirt. Slowly I slid my hands past his waist band and pull his shirt out. He groans as I undo the buttons one by one. I know I'm drivin' his libdo crazy and I loved it. Replacin' my hand with my lips, I slowly slid down his chest down to his waist. As I move back up I replace my lips with my tongue. That always makes him lose control faster.

"Buffy" he breathed. Now, I smile against his skin. Just has he did my lips soon reached his nipples. I now had the water set and I led us into the shower. He pressed me against cool tile wall once we entered and started to trail kisses down my torso and whatever else he felt like doin'. I smiled as I felt him losin' control.

We had soap runnin' down our bodies. Once the soap was gone so was his control. I moan a very high pitched moan as he enters, pressin' me hard but gently against the wall. I wrap my legs round his waist as he pressed me harder against the wall causin' me to grunt. My grunt then truned into a moan.

Later, much, much later, we laid entwined together. My head was on his chest and every now and then I would kiss his nipple, gently letin' my teeth graze him. A groan would erupt from deep in his chest everytime drivin' me crazy. Soon we were at it again. Breakin' the law of physicis. At bout one-thirty in the mornin' we finally fell into a deep, deep much needed sleep.

(with Brennan and Booth)

The drive home from the church was quick. Once they got inside Booth turned on the stereo. It started to play a song by George Strait. They danced a little bit until Booth spoke.

"Hey Bones race you" he said enthuzastically as he jerked his head toward the stairs and grinning wickedly.

Brennan returned his grin, "You're on" she challeneged as she took off toward the stairs getting a head start.

"Hey you get back here! I wasn't done with you!!" he shouts as he runs after her. She laughs seductively.

"Nope, you'll have to catch me first!" she shouts back over her shoulder. Booth smiled devilishly as he thought of the perfect 'punishment ' for her once he caught her. When he finally did catch her she was half way up the stairs. Once he reached her he scooped her up and threw her gently over his shoulder.

"Booth put me down!" she screamed as she playfully slapped him. Knowing that wouldn't work she then reached down and pinched his butt, making him yelp.

"You're going to pay for that Bones" he said. They reached their bedroom and entered. Booth kicked the door closed with his foot and sat Brennan down gently on the bed. She leaned back as he crawled on top of her both removing their clothes at the same time. After their make out session Booth lifted Brennan up in his arms, one around her waist and the other under her legs and took her into the bathroom.

Upon entering he turned the water on and pulled Brennan in with him. Gently, he pinned her against the wall. He trailed kisses down her neck to her breasts stoping to caress each one softly. He quickly lost control and pressed her harder yet ever so gently against the tile wall. She gaspped and called out his name as he entered her.

Sometime later they lay on the bed wraped up in each others arms. Booth was drawing enticing circles on her belly. Brennan every now and then would plant a kiss or two on his chest. Soon sleep took over and the both fell asleep still entwined.


	33. Chapter 33

The next morning Brennan awoke to find a sleeping Booth buried head first in her chest. She smiled and gently ran her fingers through his hair. That little action caused him to groan and wake up. He loved it when she ran her fingers through his hair. He started kissing her chest making her moan.

"G'morning beautiful" he said lifted his head up to look in her eyes, "How's my wittle baby?" he asked her stomach before he kissed it.

"Booth I'm only three weeks pregnant I hardly doubt that the fetus can hear you right now." said Brennan matter of factly. Booth just shook his head and continued to talk to her stomach.

"Aww, don't wisten to mommy she's just a wittle cwanky" he said. Brennan laughed. Booth loved hearing her laugh it made him smile like a fool.

"What?" Brennan asked innocently. *God she doesn't know what she does to me when she looks at me like that* he thought to himself.

"Nothing, I just love hearing you laugh." he replied. Brennan smiled sweetly and kissed his forehead.

(at the hotel with Me and Aaron)

I was the first to wake. Aaron was still on top of me. I liked it and hated it at the same time. I liked it cos it gave me the perfect oppertunity to run my fingers through his reddish-brown curls. I hated it cos we were also covered up by the sheet and I was burnin' up. So I ran my fingers through his hair. He groaned and tried to shake my hand off his head. When it didn't work he looked up into my eyes.

"G'mornin' sexy" I say as I slide my hands outta his hair and down his back. He groaned again from deep, deep inside his chest as my finger nails pressed lightly into bare back. It almost sounded like a growl. I know it was my fault that he growled but I couldn't help myself. I started to lose my control as he started kissin' me, movin' slowly down my, still bare, chest.

"Aaron!" I breathe, my voice raisin' half an octive. I felt him smile against my skin and then I knew that that was what he was waitin' for me to do and I glared. Don't git me wrong I always enjoy it when we make love but he gits aggressive, but in a good way which I don't mind cos I git more pleasure outta it. He then started to move slower back up my, now little baby bump, back up my chest and up to my lips.

He was takin' his time and I both hated it and loved it. I hated it cos I was losin' my control quickly and couldn't hold out much longer. I loved it cos the lovemakin' was always great and this was the time that he picked to go slow. Just as he had went back down my chest, stoppin' at my belly my cell rang. I then hear Aaron growl again which made me giggle. He then looked up at me and glared, I just smiled.

It was playin' Travis, my cosin, it was playin' his ring. I wanted soooo badly to ignore it but I couldn't. *He better have a damn good reason for callin' me* I think to myself as I answer.

"Hey Travis" I say as I put the reciever to my ear.

"April! Thank god I got you!! Daddy(my uncle Timmy) and Britt are in the hospital!" he says.


	34. Chapter 34

"WHAT!!!!" I scream. Aaron then looks up and stares at me. "When? What happened!!!?" I demand and hit the speaker button. A few tears started to fall. Aaron seein' this, which I tried VERY hard to hide from him but failed miserably, pulled me up into a sittin' position and hugged me.

"Last night. They're over at where Mama works at. They were on their way back when a big red truck pulled out in front of them." Travis replied. The moment he said 'big red truck' me and Aaron look at each other. There was only one person that we both knew that had a red truck, Lee.

"Do they know who was drivin' it!?" I demand again. I'm really worried. Ya see 'fore I found my Daddy, Uncle Timmy had been like a daddy to me. I always told him everythin' well what I wanted him to know anyway cos god knows he would've asked embarrassin' questions when I would even mention one thin' bout a guy. It was anoyin' but I understood that he was just tryin' to protect me.

Now Britt. She was like the sister I never had. Now I told her absolutely everythin' and she always promised that she would ever tell Uncle Timmy. I loved her to death and she loved me the same. Britt was the person that always helped me pick out my dresses back when ever me and Aaron had been datin'. We were soooo close that we even finished each others sentences.

"The guy didn't flee the scene so the cops have him in custody." answers Travis. I start to feel a little better.

"Ok, are ya at the hospital now?" I ask.

"Yeah." he replied.

"Well, are they awake or unconsciess?" I demand again.

"Calm down and yeah Britt's awake. Thats why I calledcha she wants to see ya. Mama said that thats all she has been sayin' ever since they brought them both in." he says. When he didn't mention anythin' bout Uncle Timmy I started to worry.

"And Uncle Timmy how is he?" I ask. I hear him take a deep breath and then I finally realize that he had been cryin' the whole time we had been talkin'. I hear him sigh and then he speaks,

"April......" there was a long pause.

"What is wrong with him!!? Dammnit answer me!!!!!?" I demand gitin' furious.

"Daddy is...they had....." he paused again.

"He is what? They had what!?" I've already lost my patients.

"They had to put him ina..." nother pause. Now I growl.

"Dammnit, Travis if ya don't tell me right this minute I'monna jump through this fuckin' phone and...." Travis interrupts me,

"They had to put him ina coma" he says. My heart literatelly felt like it had stopped completely and I started havin' trouble breathin' when I heard him say it. The worst news I had ever gottin' was the day the hospital called me durin' break at school to tell me that my Mama had died, but this, this was the worst of all. This topped every piece of bad news I had ever gottin' in my entire life.

I start to cry now. I don't care if Aaron sees me like this. It just pains me to know that there isa chance that he may never wake up but that doesn't bother me as much as him wakin' up and not knowin' me or any of us at all. It pains me to think that that could happen but I just can't stop myself form playin' that sanaro over and over again in my head.

"April? April? April are ya there!? APRIL!!?" I hear him callin' my name but I can't talk. Right now I'm at a loss for words. _* Why!!!!!????? God why him!!!!!!!?*_ I scream my thoughts to myself. Now I'm lost in my thoughts. I then hear Aaron answer for me and then I didn't hear anythin' else after that.

"Hey Travis man its Aaron" he said

"Hey Aaron" Travis sniffed, "Is April OK?" he asked.

"I..I have no clue man, she's got a glazed over look in her eyes. She's lost in her thoughts at the moment." he replied.

"Well how soon can ya git here?" Travis then asked.

"I don't know maybe bout ten twenty minutes, why?" I'm now back from my thoughts but I'm still mentally screamin' my lungs out a God. How could he do this to me? How can he take him away from me. I start to pray silently.

_*Dear God please let him come outta this. Mama if ya can hear me ya have to help him. Please!! He means too much to me to lose. Mama I already lost you I can't lose him. God Please* _

"Hey Buff" I hear Aaron callin' me but I don't answer him though. No, instead I grab my notebook, that I right songs in, and my guitar and run.


	35. Chapter 35

I ran until I couldn't run no more. I looked around me. *This is perfect* I thought to myself. I found a huge boulder and sat on top of it. I put my guitar under my left arm and wrap my right hand and fingers around the neck and started to play. I had already written this song and thought that now was a good a time as any to play it.

The name I had chosen for it orignally was "I'll Just Miss You When You're Gone" but I then shortened it to "I'll Just Miss You". As soon as I had everythin' set I started to play but little did I know that Daddy had already found me and was listenin' to me the whole time. I then start to sing. I don't care if I'm bein' watched I just need to git this pressure of my chest and shoulders.

_*I live in vain_

Because of this pain.

I say that I'm fine

But everyone has always known

That just my line.

Now I feel so alone.

And my heart sank at your departure.*

It just hurts too much and I can't take it anymore. Its pain that I feel. Pain. It will eat you alive. It bruies itself deep within your soul. Pain is like a gruge and ya can't seem to find a way to git rid of it no matter how hard you try. Now I start to sing the first chours.

_*Tell me its not happening_

Say its not as it seems,

Tell me I'monna wake up

That its all just a bad dream,

Please tell me that its fiction

If ya don't I'll just say NO!

Whatever you choose to tell me----,

Please tell me he didn't go.*

Yes please god tell me that he didn't leave me. I can't take it if you take him away from me. Even though he was like a daddy to me he was also like the big brother I never had. True Travis was like a brother to me but we were nearly the same age but with Uncle Timmy it was different.

_*You always picked up my lying,_

And always stopped my crying.

No matter how you hurt.

You always put me first

You always made me whole

For that I owe you my life

Because you healed my soul.*

Now I know for a fact that Daddy was watchin' me. He wasn't in the woods with me but somewhere in his SUV he was there I could feel him. His warm chocolate brown eyes starin' into my soul from a far. Showin' me compassion, friendliness, care, and most of all love.

Daddy's eyes were always like that unless ya did somethin' ya shouldn't have or somebody was threatin' us. I continued my song. I could have swore I heard him walk up behind me as I started the second chours.

_*Tell me its not happening_

Say its not as it seems,

Tell me I'monna wake up

That its all just a bad dream,

Please tell me that its fiction

If ya don't I'll just say NO!

Whatever you choose to tell me----,

Please tell me he didn't go.*

Yep I was right he did walk up behind me. He continued walkin' till he was at the bottom of the boulder I was currently sittin' on. He took a seat on the gound in front of it. I didn't pay him any attention and just kept playin'.

_Oooh tell me,_

its not happening

Say its not as it seems,

Tell me I'monna wake up

That its all just a bad dream,

Please tell me that its fiction

If ya don't I'll just say NO!

Whatever you choose to tell me--------,

Please tell me he didn't go.*

Now there is no singin' just me playin' my guitar. I want to scream and shout and curse at the world for takin' my uncle away from me. I want soo badly to go down to the where they have Lee and kick his fuckin' ass.

_*But it's all true_

And now thanks to you

I don't know what I'll do

I guess,

I'll just miss you-----*

_*Ooooh_

I don't know what I'll do

I guess,

I'll just miss you-----------*

Once I was done the tears fell again. I then felt Daddy wrap his strong protective and lovin' arms around me. Now I can't control them and they start fallin' like Niagara Falls again. I absolutely hate cryin' with a fiery passion but right now thats all I can seem to do. I then pull back a little and look into his warm lovin' eyes. I start to cry again as they remind me of my uncle's. When I was finally able to talk I spoke.

"Daddy I love you and if you EVER do anythin' to gitcha self taken away from me I would die" I say. I see him bout to speak but I stop him.

"NO! Lemme finish!" I demand as tears start to fall again.

"Ya already know that I despise cryin' but right now thats all I can do. Right now I want to scream and curse the world. Right now I want a shot gun so I can kill Lee. Right now I want to just crawl into my bed bury my head into my pillow and cry till I can't cry no more. Right now I feel like my heart has been ripped right outta me and stomped on. I can't take it. I hurts too much Daddy! I just can't...can't...." He pulls me closer to him.

"Shhhhshhh" he says rubbin' my hair. I then finish what I was tryin' to say.

"I just can't go see him right now Daddy! I just can't!" I start to scream as I back outta his embrace and run my hands through my hair while I start to pace back and forth.

"I know baby girl, I know" he says pullin' me back into a tight fartherly embrace and kissin' the top of my head. I then grather my stuff and we walk back to the SUV to head back to the house.


	36. Chapter 36

**As soon as we pull into the drive way I saw Tempe and Parker on the front porch. They were both cryin'. I then see Aaron run outta the house as I git outta the SUV. He ran right up to me and threw his arms round me. I started to cry again. I can't help it the tears just won't go away. He then turns still keepin' one arm round me and we walk up the steps to the porch. No sooner had I stepped up on the porch, Parker had nearly knocked me over. **

**I go down to one knee so that I'm at his level. He then threw his little arms round my neck, buried his head into my shoulder and cried. I start to wonder why he's cryin' then I remembered the little episode between me and Daddy. Parker had been in my room when I was packin' my bag and threatin' to leave. He had pleaded with me to stay and not to leave him. I had told him that I would NEVER leave him for any reason. **

**He wants to tell me somethin' but I know that he won't till Tempe, Aaron, and Daddy go inside. I look up at Tempe and see Daddy with his arm round her and Aaron beside them. Daddy sees my face and read my expression then he motioned for everybody to go inside. Once they were gone I heard Parker mumble against my shoulder.**

**"Are they gone?" he asks. I smile a little.**

**"Yeah Oz they're gone." I reply. He lifted his head up off my shoulder and looked me in the eye. He has eyes just like Daddy and the Booth familt smile just like me and Daddy. His eyes are lookin' into my soul just like Daddy's had done when he found me. I keep lookin' into his eyes like I can see his future. I know that one day he'll be a real heartbreaker. He finally speaks.**

**"Buffy don't you EVER leave me again!" he hollers, emphizin' ever. Some more tears start to fall and I watch as he whipes them away with his thumbs. I smile a small smile again.**

**"I already told you Parker I'll NEVER leave ya for no reason. The only way I'll EVER leave ya is in a box and hopefully that will be a long way away from now." I reassure him. He returns my smile and we hug again. As I stand up he wraps his little legs round my waist. He was startin' to fall asleep so I looked at my cell to see what time it was. It was almost nine and he had been woke up earlier than he should have been by me when I ran off like I did.**

**"Ya go ahead and sleep Parker and I promise I won't ever leave ya." I sooth. His breathin' slows and he finally falls back to sleep. I walk back into the house to take him to his room. I walk into the livin' room to git to the stairs. Daddy was in his chair and Tempe and Aaron were on the couch. Daddy looks at me with a questionin' look but I just mouth to him that him that he is asleep and continue walkin' to the stairs. **

**Outta the corner of my eye I see Aaron git up off the couch and follow me. I reached the top of the stairs and continue walkin' to Parker's room. I lay him down on his bed. I then grabbed the sheet and pulled it up round him. 'Fore I left I leaned down and kissed his forehead. Aaron stayed at the door and watched me. I stand back up and turn to leave. Once I closed his door Aaron threw his arms round me again and buried his face in my hair and inhaled. **

**Suddenly my phone went off again. It was Travis. I took a deep breath. **_*This is it. He's probably gonna tell me that he isn't gonna wake up. I hope to god he doesn't tell me he woke up and doesn't know anybody anymore.* _**I thought to myself as I answer it.**

**"Yeah" I say.**

**"Hey April you OK?" he asked.**

**"I'm hangin'. What is new with Uncle Timmy?" I ask really dreadin' not bein' there but I can't go just not yet.**

**"That's why I called you" he replied. One lonesome tear falls down my cheek. **_*Here it comes the worst news in the history of worst news ever* _**I tell myself. He continued talkin' when I didn't say anythin'.**

**"He's awake!" he hollers. This time my heart nearly stopped for a good reason. He's awake! He's awake! I want to scream and jump up and down. I want to laugh. I want to sing. I want to cry tears of joy. Thank god he's awake!! I then hear Travis callin' my name.**

**"Did you hear me?" he asked.**

**"Hell yeah I heard you and I'm comin' up there." I say and then hang up. I then turn to Aaron and smile. At first I think I freaked him out a bit but when he really looked at my face he could see why I was smilin'. To him I'm just that obvious....once you look closely anyways. I throw my arms round him and start to laugh. I then hear him call Daddy. I pull back from him just as Daddy reached the top of the stairs.**

**"What happened?" he asks. I turn to him smile and run into his arms.**

**"He's awake Daddy!" I holler into his chest. I then fill him tighten his grip and then let go.**

**"That's great baby girl. I'll go start the SUV and I'll take you up ther...." I cut him off.**

**"Uh-huh! You are ALL comin'. You, Tempe, Aaron, and Parker." I say.**

**"But Parker's asleep." he says. Just then Parker's door opens.**

**"No I'm not" he says. I smile at Daddy and go give Parker a hug. He whispers in my ear.**

**"I'm glad he's awake Buffy cos I really want to meet him." he says in the sweetiest manner I had ever heard. I smile and pull back.**

**"Go and git ready Oz and we can leave." I say. He lets go of me and went back into his room. I then look at Daddy and Aaron who have confused expressions on their faces. I start to laugh.**

**"Ya think I've gone crazy don'tcha?" I say. They shake their heads.**

**"Well I already am crazy." I say. They were still confused. I laughed again.**

**"I called him that cos 'Oz' is his favorite character off of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Oh and ya might also hear me call him Gunn sometimes too. Well that's cos 'Gunn' or 'Charles Gunn' is his favorite character off of ANGEL, the spin off of BtVS." I say. The mouth the word 'Oh' and Daddy goes back down the stairs just as Tempe was comin' up.**

**"What was all that about?" she asks. I smile and hug her too.**

**"He's awake" I say.**

**"Who? Your uncle?" she asks. I look up and speak.**

**"Yeah." I say.**

**Forty-five and a half minutes later we were at the hospital in Uncle Timmy's room.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Three days later Uncle Timmy and Brittany were discharged from the hospital and told to take it easy for a while. I was still thankin' god for lettin' them live. I was also excited cos mother's day was next weekend. I have a tradition for mother's day and that is my whole family comes to visit and we have a cookout. Most of the time we'd have burgers and hotdogs. I remember last year when mama was still alive we had steaks.**

**I have a bigger family this year cos now I finally git to meet Daddy's family. He told me bout his mama. The way he spoke bout her she had to be an awesome person. His dad though, since he became sober, always seemed closed off from the world. Jared, I wasn't really lookin' forward to seein' cos of the what happened between him and Tempe which was hilarious and in my opinion he got what he deserved.**

**I had just got in the shower when Aaron walked in. He was shirtless and sweaty. He look soooo good. I literately had to hold on to the wall, when I felt my knees start to buckle, to keep from fallin'. He noticed and just smiled. I saw it and glared. But when ya got and guy that looks as good as he does, its kinda hard to git mad at him and/or stay mad. I finally had the water just right when suddenly he flushed the toliet. **

**Now I know whatcha thinkin' that I got hot, well no I didn't instead it cut to cold just as I had my head under the water. When I let out a small squeal Aaron laughed. I opened the door, stuck my head out and gave him a death stare. He just smirked and I stuck my tongue out which I paid for. Aaron, seein' me stick out my tongue, walked over to me and spoke.**

**"What did I tell ya bout stickin' ya tongue out at me?" he asked playfully. I smirked and shrugged my shoulders.**

**"I don't remember, so I guess you'll have to tell me again" I say seductively. He smiled and climbed in behind me. An hour later we were out and headin' down stairs. It had been two days since we had came back from our honeymoon. I was also eleven weeks pregnant. Tempe was twelve weeks and we were both glowin'. **

**Daddy was in the kitchen cookin' when I entered to git some water, Tempe was sittin' at the table. She was lookin' at a magazine. I joined and looked with her. It was a weddin' magazine. She was lookin' at all the different cakes. Daddy was whistlin' and it was a little creepy so I spoke.**

**"Daddy why are ya whistlin'?" I ask. He didn't even look up and answered.**

**"Because I'm happy" he replied. He then looked up and smiled. I, of course, returned the smile and went back to lookin' at the magazine. Every now and then ya would hear me say 'Ooh I like that one' or 'Ooh that's pretty' or 'Oh I love that one'. Finally Tempe had picked out the perfect dress for her and Daddy's weddin'. Once she did Daddy wanted to see it but she just told him that he would have to wait. **

**I, bein' the evil little girl that I am, just laughed. They stopped bickerin', as they called it, and looked at me. I just laughed harder. Then Daddy spoke.**

**"What are you laughing at?" he asked startin' to giggle himself. I regained my composure and answered.**

**"You two are more fun 'n barrel of monkeys" I reply through, now, fits of giggles.**

**"I don't know what that means" was the only response that Tempe had which made me laugh again and I got up and left Daddy to explain it to her. Aaron was on the couch gitin' ready to play guitar hero when I walked outta the kitchen into the livin'room. For a few minutes I stood and watched and was tryin' my best to keep from laughin' at him. He was all tangled up in the cord and was bout to fall till came up behind him. **

**He jumped when my hand sliped in between him and the cord on his back and then I lost it and just bursted out laughin'. He was pissed off at the cord which just made it even more funny. When I was finally able to talk again he stopped me.**

**"Don't even say it" he says well more like demanded. I just look at him innocently.**

**"Don't say what?" I ask tryin' not to smile cos I knew exactly what he meant. He turned and glared at me.**

**"You know" he says. I then start laughin' again.**

**"See you were gonna say it" he says. I shook my head.**

**"I wasn't gonna say nuttin' I swear" I say through my laughter.**

**"What ever, ya want to play with me?" he asks. I nod and he hands me the other guitar.**

**"Here now you can git tangled up" he says and I laugh again. It took my two seconds and I had the cord untangled.**

**"How didcha do that!?" he asks in amazement. I just smiled as I got up and plugged up my guitar in to play.**

**We played for five hours. I beat him bad and of course he HAD to act like a sore loser which was actually cute but I wasn't gonna tell him that cos he would've started up on how he ain't suppose to be cute and that he was suppose to be sexy or handsome. Everytime he did that I would roll my eyes or just shake my head at him. Just then Daddy walked in.**

**"Hey you two its time to eat. Junebug go get Parker." he says. Junebug is the nickname that he gave me. He comebind two nicknames that alread had. See Uncle Tommy always called me Bug cos he said that when I was born that I looked like I was curled up like a bug. Aunt Celia always called me June just to git on my nerves when I was little so now I'm Junebug to Daddy, Buffy to Parker, Aaron, and my friends, and for Tempe I don't have a nickname yet but I'm sure she'll give me one soon.**

**I have other nicknames too. Mama would sometimes call me 'sisy'. My principal from my elementary school use to, and still does, call me April May. My favorite teacher from seventh and eighth grade always called me Bugerbear which we would both laugh at most of the time. I walked up the stairs to Parker's room just as Daddy told me. I knocked on his door and he answered.**

**"Hey Buffy" he says. I smile the Booth family smile.**

**"Hey Oz its time to eat" I say back. He closes his door 'fore I could see inside which got me curious.**

**"Parker whats in there?" I ask as we decend the stairs. **

**"Oh nothing" he says. I have always been able to tell when someone is lyin' to me, I think that's Daddy's genes.**

**"Parker" I say sternly as I raise an eye brow. He hung his head.**

**"OK, OK. Its a mother's day present for Bones" he says as he looks up with his version of Daddy's puppy dog eyes. I smile.**

**"Awww! Parker that's sweet" I say as I hug him. **

**"But you can't tell Bones" he says pointin' his little finger at me. I raised my right hand.**

**"I promise nuttin' will pass these lips" I say as we entered the dinin'room.**

**After supper we watched another movie that me and Tempe picked out. Daddy didn't like it cos we picked a chick flick as he called it and he really didn't feel like watchin' it. Me bein' myself said, 'Well if ya don't won't to watch it ya could always go to bed' so he hushed and we watched 'The Weddin' Planner'. Later, when it was goin' off he spoke,**

**"You know that was pretty good." he says. I smile my coy smile.**

**"I toldcha so" I say.**

**That night I had the best sleep ever. Aaron had his arm round me and we fell asleep just like that.**

* * *

_(with Brennan and Booth)_

**"Bones" he breathed as he started to lose control. Brennan grined wickedly when she got the reaction she was looking for.**

**"What the matter Booth, can't you handle it?" she asked playfully which she paid for imensely. Booth flipped them over pinning her down on the bed.**

**"Oh I can handle it but I'm a little worried about you though" he said with a charm smile.**

**That night their room was filled with moans and groans.**


	38. Chapter 38

**All to quickly it was finally Daddy and Tempe's weddin' day. She picked me to be her maid of honor.**

**"Oh Tempe thank you but I think that Angela should really have that job" I say sweetly. She smiled.**

**"Oh don't worry I talked to Ange and she said that it would be OK and besides you are going to be my daughter soon anyway." she says. A tear fell when she said that. Soon we were on our way to the church. Cam went in first escorted by Dr. Goodman. Daddy surprised us all, even Dr. Goodman, when he asked him to be one of his grooms men. Angela was next; she was escorted by Hodgins. **

**I was third to enter and I was escorted by Aaron, Daddy had asked him to be his best man. As we walked down the aisle Daddy looked nervous and I stress the word 'nervous'. He was literately shakin'. He stood there tappin' his foot and every few minutes he would rub the back of his neck. When Aaron and me got to the alter I stepped over to Daddy and spoke,**

**"Daddy would you calm down!? I promise you, you are gonna be fine" I say. He took a deep breath and turned toward the doors to watch as Tempe, bein' escorted by Max, walked slowly down the aisle. I watched his face soften as she got closer. After livin' with Daddy and Tempe for almost two months I had come to notice things. Like sometimes when Daddy was pissed off or upset, just one look or touch from her and he would calm down instantly. **

**And sometimes their eyes would meet and they would git lost in each other. Tempe had once told me bout all those times at the diner after a case they would sit and talk for hours. She did tell me bout one case in particular and the was the pony case. She told me what he had said bout crappy sex and makin' love. I had a few tears in my eyes at the end of that story. **

**Over the few months that I had been livin' with Daddy and Tempe she had told me almost all the things that Daddy had done for her. I thought it was sweet and romantic and then I had asked her why she hadn't already been datin' him and she had said that she was scared that he didn't have the same feelin's as she did. I had then told her that I had been in the same situation as her back when me and Aaron were just friends.**

**Once Tempe reached the alter she kissed her dad on the cheek. He was just like Daddy in some ways more than one. Like Daddy, Max was hesitent in letin' her go but he did. Like Daddy Max was also very protective of the ones he loved the most, Tempe had told me bout the day of his trial and everythin' that happened that day. Max took his seat and smiled up at me. Of course I returned the smile and mouthed 'I love ya' to him. I soon started to listen to the priest.**

**"Repeat after me" he said.**

**"I Seeley Ryan Booth"**

**"I Seeley Ryan Booth" repeated Daddy.**

**"Take you Temperance Marrie Brennan to be my lawfully wedded wife"**

**"Take you Temperance Marrie Brennan to be my lawfully wedded wife" Daddy repeated again smilin' at her when he said her name. He then slid the ring on Tempe's finger. Now it was her turn. The priest turned to Tempe and spoke.**

**"Repeat after me" he said.**

**"I Temperance Marrie Brennan"**

**"I Temperance Marrie Brennan" she repeated.**

**"Take you Seeley Ryan Booth to be my lawfully wedded husband"**

**"Take you Seeley Ryan Booth to be my lawfully wedded husband" she said as she slide the ring on his finger. The priest the turns back to Daddy.**

**"Do you Seeley take Temperance to have and to hold through sickness and in health from this day forward till death do you part?" he asks. Daddy smiled.**

**"I do" he answers. The priest then turns to Tempe.**

**"Do you Temperance take Seeley to have and to hold through sickness and in health from this day forward till death do you part?" he asks. She smiled at Daddy.**

**"I do" she replied.**

**"Well by the power vested in my by the city of DC I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." he said. Well ya didn't have to tell Daddy ****that**** twice cos no sooner had the priest said it, Daddy and Tempe had already locked lips. They then broke apart, turned and headed towards the doors. After they left and headed to the recpition we all soon followed.**


	39. Chapter 39

**It had been two days since Daddy and Tempe took of to the Florida Keys. We got a few postcards and one phone call but that was cos they needed someone to pick them up from the airport. After the phone call I took the SUV and headed toward the airport. Just as I pulled up to the red light I saw Lee pull up on the other side. Once the light turned green I took off and so did he.**

_*What is he doin' here?*_** I asked myself. I was gonna go straight but I swerved when I saw that Lee was tryin' to hit me head on. Once I did I hit a street light. I was able to call Aaron and tell him what had happened 'fore everythin' went black.**

**"Aaron" I heavily breathed into the phone.**

**"Buffy are ya OK?" he asked.**

**"No, L-Lee just tried to hit...me head.....head on..." I'm startin' to git light headed, "But I-I wa-was able t-to swerve and miss him" I say, "Oh and the airbags didn't come out and I-I-I th-think I-I'm bl-bl-bleedin' real b-bad" I then say as I start feelin' dizzy.**

**"Where the hell is he now!?" screamed Aaron.**

**"I don't know alls I know is I need an am-am-ambu-bulan-lance before I p-pass out" I say and just like that I could see nuttin' but darkness and Aaron's voice gittin' very faint till nuttin', complete slience. **

**The ambulance came and took me to the hospital. They said that I would be fine they just needed to put me in a coma just in case I might have damaged my brain when my head hit the stirin' wheel. When Aaron asked if the baby was ok they assured him that everyone was fine. Daddy asked the doctor what she meant by 'everyone' she said that I was havin' twins. For the remainder of the night I lay in a coma with Aaron and Daddy by my sides.**

**They ended up not puttin' me ina coma cos my head injury wasn't as bad as they had thought but cos I had a conscission the nurses kept wakin' me up every hour. But this mornin' I awoke by myself to the sound of Daddy snorin' and Aaron's head on my bed beside me. I gently ran my fingers through his curls. Again he tried to swat my hand away and I spoke,**

**"Whats wrong with you huh, I thought ya liked it when I did that?" I say. His head and Daddy's both shot up at the sound of my voice. Daddy almost tripped tryin' to git to me to hug me. He kissed my forehead.**

**"I'm going to go get the doctor" he says. I grab his arm.**

**"Could ya ask for my Aunt Celia?" I ask with a small Booth charm smile. Daddy just smiled back and nodded. He then turned and left. Once he was gone Aaron practically tried to climb on the bed with me. Of course I scooted over enough so we both had room and he wrapped an arm gently round my waist. I love how gentle he is. I have seen him when he is rough and it ain't pertty. It still amazes me that he is sooo strong that he could probably break my arm with one hit but yet he is soo gentle with me. **

**I think some of it has to do with the fact that Daddy scares him a little which I don't blame him. Daddy can be pretty scary sometimes but I ain't gonna tell him that cos heaven knows he needs an ego booster. I soon felt Aaron's lips brush against mine just as Daddy and Aunt Celia walked in. But we didn't pay any attention to them and just kept goin' Aaron started to git too happy and decided that we should stop.**

**The kiss was the kind that made the people watchin' turn red which was exactly what Daddy did. I think he looked cute though with his little redened cheeks and lookin' around the room. Anywhere but at us. Aunt Celia on the other hand just smiled as she got right to work doin' what she needed to do. A few minutes later I was cleared to go home but was told to take it easy for awhile. I could tell that Aaron wanted more outta that kiss and so did I but now was not the time nor the place. Daddy's face was still red when Tempe walked in with Angela. **_*This is gonna be good*_** I thought.**

**Daddy saw the look in my eyes and got up to leave but was bumbarded by Angela and Tempe who happily kissed him. They looked soooo cute together and I would kill anybody who even dared to break them apart but little did I know that that task in particular was comin' and it would be the hardest thing I would ever have to do. Yes folks I'm talkin' bout Tim Sullivan. Tempe had showed me a picture of him and he was butt ugly. Tempe got mad at me when I had said that.**

**I was like "well I'm sorry but he just doesn't look like the right guy for ya Tempe. Now Booth he is the perfect guy for you" is what I had said that day she showed me that picture of floppy. He had been writtin' her letters that she would never ever git thanks to me cos everytime there was one in the mail I would git it and take it to my room. Right now he has sent eleven. The last one he sent read:**

_Dear Temperance,_

_How are you? I miss you so much..._**I stuck my finger in my mouth when I read this part...**_but that will change cos this weekend I'm coming home..... _**I had been drankin' water when I read that part and I spit it everywhere. There is no way and I repeat no way that he will ruin my mother's day cookout. When she first started recievin' the letters I wondered how he even knew that she had moved. Then I realized he had been sendin' them to the Jeffersonian.**

**Every night I would dream of the day I got to see him so I could give him what for. That was mean what he did to Tempe. I read the rest of the letter.**

_.....I can't wait to see you Tempe. You may not recognize me because I now have a beard...._**Hahaha!! A beard!? Yeah like Tempe's gonna like that which I know for a fact that she hates guys with beards. Which I don't blame her cos I don't either. Ugh! I can't stand guys with beards. No offense to Hodgins and he already knows that bout me so I don't run the risk of pissin' him off. But seriously floppy a beard!? He had also sent her flowers. **

**They were roses!! Hahahahaha!!!! Roses!!! Hahahahaha!!!! That's funny oh my god. She hates roses. I mean can ya believe that. They dated for a pretty good while and he still didn't know that she hates roses. Damn Tempe! Well I guess that just proves how much she loved him if she even did at all. The next part of the letter that I read made me lol.**

_.....I hope that you aren't mad at me for leaving you. But I told you that I was going wether you were coming or not. We both know why you stayed and that was because of Booth. Which by the way I hope he took good care of you for me. Which brings me to my point. I was hoping that when I come back that maybe we could pick up where we left off....._**OK that last part was what made me lol. I was at the Jeffersonian when I was readin' it and Angela had been there too so now she also knows bout the letters and we both came up with a plain. **

**When and if floppy comes she is gonna distract him long enough for me to spend a little time at my cookout and them go make him leave...by any means nessary. But he showed up tonight. Tonight of all nights it has to be tonight!! Of course he has to come on the night that I can't pummle him but I'm crossin' my fingers that Daddy will do it for me. He showed up at her apartment to find it empty. Her neightbor, Miss Hagan, had said that she moved out with a very handsome FBI agent. **

**Thankfully she didn't know the address of where we or she was livin' now. But he found the place anyway but boy was he in for a rude awakenin'. Cos now Tempe is almost twenty weeks pregnant and I'm bout nineteen weeks. I can just see his face now and you know what I think I'll have my camera ready to snap that shot. Just as expected he showed up at our door step. I was the one who opened the door. When it was him I smiled devilishly and called Daddy.**

**"Daddy!!" I shout. I whatch floppy's facial expression change quickly when he saw Booth walk up behind me.**

**"What is it Junebu-oh hey Sul" he says.**

**"Booth" floppy nodded his head he then looks over at me and back at Daddy.**

**"I didn't know that you had a daughter." he says and sticks his hand out for me to shake it. Of course I didn't want to but Daddy was standin' there so I had to.**

**"I'm Sul-" I cut him off.**

**"Yeah I know who you are and I'm April Lynn everybody around here calls me Buffy, Buff, or Junebug but you can call me April" I say. I know he was tryin' hard not to but I know Daddy wanted to crack a smile. I look at him then back at floppy and speak.**

**"Would you excuse us for a minute?" I ask as I pulled Daddy by his arm away from the door and outta earshot to speak.**

**"Daddy ya know why he's here don'tcha?" I ask. I then see him start to git mad.**

**"Not if I have anything to do with it he want be getting what he came for." he says. Just then Tempe came almost waddlin' down the stairs. **_*Yes!!*_** I thought **_*Now he gits to see how much she really missed him or should I say he gits to see how much she forgot bout him* _**She walked over to us not even seein' floppy and hugged me and spoke.**

**"Buff I just finished the paper work for your adoption so I can now turn it in and you can now be my daughter. I look at her and smile.**

**"I have always been yours now its just legal" I say and hug her. She then kisses Daddy and floppy cleared his throat.**

**"Sully!!? What the hell are you doing here!!!?" she asks to no one in particular but I answer.**

**"He wants to git back together with you" I say as I watched Mama's(Tempe)mouth hit the floor. floppy smiled nervously.**

**"You what!!!!!?" she screamed. I stepped in. **

**"Well I'm sorry Sul but you're a little too late and she's a little too gone so bu-bye" I say as I try to push him back out the door but he was too stronge and he pushed me a little too hard and I tripped but Daddy caught me 'fore I hit the floor. Mama got mad.**

**"Sully you need to leave-NOW!!!" she says and pushes him out onto the porch. She then went and called the local pd and told them that we had a trespasser. When she got off the phone I busted out laughin'. Hahahahahaha!!!! He's goin' to jail. I would love to be a fly on the wall. Well for the rest of the night we watched TV and then went to bed like nuttin' had happened.**


	40. Chapter 40

**The next mornin' I awoke at four. I had a lot on my mind and was worried. I guess that's cos I'm afraid that Lee's gonna try somethin' else to hurt me or worse-kill me. I'm also worried bout Mama and Daddy cos floppy's back. I'm sorry that I keep callin' him that but I actually feel that he doesn't deserve a name. That's just how much I hate him. Anyway I'm still worried for Mama and Daddy's safety and of course mine. **

**I don't know what floppy will be plannin' to do to try and git Mama back but he's got another think comin' if he thinks he's gonna sccueed. Just then my cell phone vibrated. It was a text message from Angela.**

_~Buffy Sully has just been let out and now he's over here and he want leave and I'm trying very hard to keep Hogie from doing something to him. HELP!!~_

**Now I was up and gittin' ready-or at least tryin' to but its a little hard when you're almost twenty weeks pregnant. I was makin' a lot of noise and Aaron heard me. He looked up to see me puttin' my clothes on.**

**"What are ya doin'?" he whispered almost scarin' the fuck outta me. I did a large intake of breath and spoke.**

**"What the hell Aaron!? Jeuse!! What are ya tryin' to do, give me a heartattack!!!?" I loudly whisper. He gits up and hugs me.**

**"I'm sorry, but what are ya doin'?" he asked again.**

**"Floppy is over at Hodgins' mansion and Angela is havin' trouble tryin' to keep Hodg from beatin' the shit outta him." I reply. He looks at me in confusion.**

**"Do ya mean that Tim guy?" he asked. I nod my head.**

**"I'm sorry I didn't call him by his name but frankly I don't think he desevers one." I say. **

**Just then there was a knock on my door. I finished puttin' my shirt on and walked over to open the door. It was Daddy.**

**"June-what-where are you going?" he asked groggly.**

**"Angela just texted me sayin' that floppy is over there at Hodgins' mansion where they are currently at and he want leave." I reply. Daddy got pissed.**

**"Come on I'm going to give him what for" he said as he stormed outta my room. Hahaha!! Yesss!!! Floppy's ain't gonna know what hit him. I then see Mama come outta her and Daddy's room. She walked over to me and spoke quietly.**

**"What's going on?" I smile.**

**"Daddy's gonna go and kick floppy's ass all the way to kingdom come" I say. She laughs-quietly and the spoke again.**

**"Oh now this I got to see" she said as she grabbed my arm and led us both down the stairs. Parker was followin' us the whole time. Daddy was mad at first and tole Parker that he needed to stay at home but I calmly said that I would keep an eye on him and Daddy let him come along. I was laughin' the whole way and makin' jokes with Mama bout what floppy was gonna do when Daddy pummled him. **

**Just then when pulled into Hodgins' driveway. I could see flop and he wasn't happy. I smiled cos I knew that Daddy was bout to beat the hell outta him in any minute and I was gonna lmao the whole time he did too. "Fore Daddy even parked the SUV he jumped out and ran up to floppy. He threw one punch and knocked his porch lights out. He fell hard but I was still laughin' cos I didn't really give a damn if he got hurt.**

**The pain that Mama had felt when he had left her was nuttin' compared to the pain that he would be feelin' whenever or if he ever woke up. Once he fell Hodgins and Daddy carried him in to the mansion basement and laid him on an ol'dirty couch. Some of the springs were comin' out and when they dropped him down on it a huge cloud of dust, dirt, and pollen came off of it. Of course I had to git outta there when they did that cos I cannot be around pollen and dust in the summer time.**

**We then all walked back up the stairs and went and watched TV while we were waitin' for him to wake up. Well he woke up but we didn't know when he had or the fact that he had a small hand gun. He snuck into the livin'room where we were and pointed the gun at Mama. Then he spoke,**

**"If I can't have you then no one will" he went to put his finger on the trigger when Parker came outta nowhere and tackled him to the floor which as soon as he was down Daddy grabbed his tiny gun while he let Parker do whatever.**

**Parker bit his ear and pulled on his beard. He then started, one by one, pullin' his hair out. Floppy then shouted.**

**"Somebody get this little SOB of me!!" I that point I stopped laughin'. I grabbed Parker and pulled him off. Floppy then got up to thank me but he was nearly choked-by me. Parker may be my half bro but he's my bro none the less and ya don't ever talk bout my lil'bro like that.**

**"You listen to me and listen good!!!!!!!" I scream, "I betta not ever hear anyone call him that especially not you-do you hear me!!!!!? I was furious, "Now git the hell outta here and git the fuck on-preferably back to where ever the hell it is ya came from. You SOB!!!!!" I started to feel light headed after that but he left-thank god. I then started to git tunnel vision. Now from what I had learned in health class that happens right before ya pass out. **

**I quicly made my way to the couch and sat on the floor with my feet up on the couch. I then look up to see everybody watchin' me.**

**"What?" I ask, "My health teacher said that if ya ever start feel light headed or start to have tunnel vision-to lay down and elevate ya feet" I say. The just nod their heads and sat back down and we all watched TV. Aaron sat on the floor with me held my hand. Soon we were all back to sleep.**


	41. Chapter 41

**The next mornin' I awoke at four. I had a lot on my mind and was worried. I guess that's cos I'm afraid that Lee's gonna try somethin' else to hurt me or worse-kill me. I'm also worried bout Mama and Daddy cos floppy's back. I'm sorry that I keep callin' him that but I actually feel that he doesn't deserve a name. That's just how much I hate him. Anyway I'm still worried for Mama and Daddy's safety and of course mine. **

**I don't know what floppy will be plannin' to do to try and git Mama back but he's got another think comin' if he thinks he's gonna sccueed. Just then my cell phone vibrated. It was a text message from Angela.**

_~Buffy Sully has just been let out and now he's over here and he want leave and I'm trying very hard to keep Hogie from doing something to him. HELP!!~_

**Now I was up and gittin' ready-or at least tryin' to but its a little hard when you're almost twenty weeks pregnant. I was makin' a lot of noise and Aaron heard me. He looked up to see me puttin' my clothes on.**

**"What are ya doin'?" he whispered almost scarin' the fuck outta me. I did a large intake of breath and spoke.**

**"What the hell Aaron!? Jeuse!! What are ya tryin' to do, give me a heartattack!!!?" I loudly whisper. He gits up and hugs me.**

**"I'm sorry, but what are ya doin'?" he asked again.**

**"Floppy is over at Hodgins' mansion and Angela is havin' trouble tryin' to keep Hodg from beatin' the shit outta him." I reply. He looks at me in confusion.**

**"Do ya mean that Tim guy?" he asked. I nod my head.**

**"I'm sorry I didn't call him by his name but frankly I don't think he desevers one." I say. **

**Just then there was a knock on my door. I finished puttin' my shirt on and walked over to open the door. It was Daddy.**

**"June-what-where are you going?" he asked groggly.**

**"Angela just texted me sayin' that floppy is over there at Hodgins' mansion where they are currently at and he want leave." I reply. Daddy got pissed.**

**"Come on I'm going to give him what for" he said as he stormed outta my room. Hahaha!! Yesss!!! Floppy's ain't gonna know what hit him. I then see Mama come outta her and Daddy's room. She walked over to me and spoke quietly.**

**"What's going on?" I smile.**

**"Daddy's gonna go and kick floppy's ass all the way to kingdom come" I say. She laughs-quietly and the spoke again.**

**"Oh now this I got to see" she said as she grabbed my arm and led us both down the stairs. Parker was followin' us the whole time. Daddy was mad at first and tole Parker that he needed to stay at home but I calmly said that I would keep an eye on him and Daddy let him come along. I was laughin' the whole way and makin' jokes with Mama bout what floppy was gonna do when Daddy pummled him. **

**Just then when pulled into Hodgins' driveway. I could see flop and he wasn't happy. I smiled cos I knew that Daddy was bout to beat the hell outta him in any minute and I was gonna lmao the whole time he did too. "Fore Daddy even parked the SUV he jumped out and ran up to floppy. He threw one punch and knocked his porch lights out. He fell hard but I was still laughin' cos I didn't really give a damn if he got hurt.**

**The pain that Mama had felt when he had left her was nuttin' compared to the pain that he would be feelin' whenever or if he ever woke up. Once he fell Hodgins and Daddy carried him in to the mansion basement and laid him on an ol'dirty couch. Some of the springs were comin' out and when they dropped him down on it a huge cloud of dust, dirt, and pollen came off of it. Of course I had to git outta there when they did that cos I cannot be around pollen and dust in the summer time.**

**We then all walked back up the stairs and went and watched TV while we were waitin' for him to wake up. Well he woke up but we didn't know when he had or the fact that he had a small hand gun. He snuck into the livin'room where we were and pointed the gun at Mama. Then he spoke,**

**"If I can't have you then no one will" he went to put his finger on the trigger when Parker came outta nowhere and tackled him to the floor which as soon as he was down Daddy grabbed his tiny gun while he let Parker do whatever.**

**Parker bit his ear and pulled on his beard. He then started, one by one, pullin' his hair out. Floppy then shouted.**

**"Somebody get this little SOB of me!!" I that point I stopped laughin'. I grabbed Parker and pulled him off. Floppy then got up to thank me but he was nearly choked-by me. Parker may be my half bro but he's my bro none the less and ya don't ever talk bout my lil'bro like that.**

**"You listen to me and listen good!!!!!!!" I scream, "I betta not ever hear anyone call him that especially not you-do you hear me!!!!!? I was furious, "Now git the hell outta here and git the fuck on-preferably back to where ever the hell it is ya came from. You SOB!!!!!" I started to feel light headed after that but he left-thank god. I then started to git tunnel vision. Now from what I had learned in health class that happens right before ya pass out. **

**I quicly made my way to the couch and sat on the floor with my feet up on the couch. I then look up to see everybody watchin' me.**

**"What?" I ask, "My health teacher said that if ya ever start feel light headed or start to have tunnel vision-to lay down and elevate ya feet" I say. They just nod their heads and sat back down and we all watched TV. Aaron sat on the floor with me held my hand. Soon we were all back to sleep.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Finally it was Mother's Day. I was soooo excited. The whole day I was cookin' and cleanin' with everyone's help of course. When we were finally done I got in the new pool that had came with the house when we bought it and got sunburnt. My shoulders felt like they were on fire-oh my god. A few hours later everybody started arrivin'. Grandmama and Pa was first. She asked me a lot of questions bout what colleges had I planned on going to and other things.**

**We then started talkin' bout movies and who had seen this and who had seen that. I told her that I had seen "Walk the Line" with Jaoquine Phinox and Reese Witherspoon in it. She said that she had never seen that so I let her borrow it along with "The Mummy", "The Mummy Returns" and "The Scorpion King" since she hadn't seen those either. Pretty soon Uncle Tommy and Tammy arrived with Haley and Kattie, my twin baby cusins.**

**When they got here I had to git back in the pool with them. The tempature of the water was seventy-five degrees Farrenhite and I was shiver like I don't know what. While we were still in the pool Uncle Timmy and Aunt Celia arrived with Brittany. Travis didn't come cos he was at his prom with his girlfriend. I didn't really like his gf and she didn't like me either but Idc. Not long after that we had to git outta the pool cos it started thunderin'.**

**Once we got inside it started pourin' down rain. We were plannin' on eatin' outside but we ended up eatin' inside. It was good Uncle Timmy and Tommy was tellin' stories bout themselves and my Mama(Sophie) of when they were little. Uncle Timmy told me one bout the time him and Mama were in a pool and it started rainin' and her Daddy told them to git outta that water you're gonna git wet cos it was rainin'. **

**I just died laughin' when he told me that. Both my uncles asked my bout my choices for colleges too. Like I had told Daddy and Grandmama Idk-yet. After we ate, Uncle Timmy told us more stories. I was gittin' tired and so was Haley and Kattie. Soon Grandmama and Pa left. A few minutes later so did Uncle Tommy and Tammy with the twins. The last to leave was Uncle Timmy and Aunt Celia with Brittany.**

**Later on that night, when me and Aaron were gittin' ready for bed, I had him rub aloe on my shoulders. His hands are-oh my god! They felt sooo amazin' and soooo soft against my burnt skin. I was still sad that Parker had to leave tomorrow to go back to Rebecca's but I would deal. Soon I had fallen asleep in Aaron's lap. I dreamed of what our babies were gonna look like when they were born. **_*Which reminds me I should probably tell Aaron that we're gonna have two little girls* _**I thought to myself. I then spoke.**

**"Hey babe do ya want to know the sex of the twins?" I ask groggly.**

**"Sure" he replied quietly. His voice could be sooo soothin' at times.**

**"I'm havin' two little girls" I say. He smiled and kissed the top of my head and we both drifted off to sleep.**

* * *

_(Brennan and Booth)_

**Booth was brushing his teeth when Brennan walked in. She walked up behind Booth and wrapped her arms around his waist.**

**"I have a surprise for you" she said seductively. Booth smiled.**

**"Bones you know how much I hate surprises" he said.**

**"Yes I do but I know for a fact that you are going to love this one" said Brennan. Booth spit and rinsed then turned around to face her.**

**"What makes you so sure?" he asked with a charm smile.**

**"Because it involves the baby growing inside me" she replied. Booth got worried for a second but say she was excited so he figured that there was nothing to worry about.**

**"Really?" he asked, she had him intriged now.**

**"Yes" she answered.**

**"Well surprise me" he said. She smiled as she leaned up to kiss him. He kissed back and pulled back because he really wanted to know-now.**

**"Bones!" he wined, "What's the surprise?" he asked with a hint of his own excitement.**

**"Hold your cows" she said. Booth chuckled.**

**"Its hold your horses, Bones-not cows" he said back.**

**"Yeah well you knew what I meant" she said.**

**"Yeah I did now tell me what the surpries is or you will be 'punished'" he said waggling his brows. Brennan caught it and smiled devilishly. She leaned in close and in a raspy voice, spoke.**

**"Is that a promise?" she asked. Booth grined.**

**"Maybe" he answered.**

**"Well in that case I won't tell you" she said and walked out of the bathroom with Booth on her heels begging with his charm smile and puppy dog eyes and even a few pouting noises too.**

**"Come on Bones-pleeeeeeeeeeease??" he begged getting on his knees at her feet as she sat down on her side of their bed.**

**"I'm having a girl" she said. Booth was speechless but not thoughtless. No, he had a million thoughts enter his mind all at once. **_*Oh god what if she gets pregnant at fifteen? What if she turns into a squint? What if...* _**He was going crazy with all of his thoughts and finally spoke.**

**"What did you say?" he asked just make sure he had heard her right.**

**"I said, I'm having a little girl" she replied. Booth then smiled. **_*Another Daddy's girl* _**he thought.**

**"That's great Bones. Hey how about in the morning we pick out a name for her, hows that sound?" he asked with the excitement of a three year old. Brennan chuckled at how cute and innocent he could look sometimes.**

**"Sure Booth I would love to. Good night" she said.**

**"Good night" he then leaned down to Brennan's stomack. He caressed it with a soft and gentle kiss then spoke.**

**"Good night my baby girl" Soon they both drifted off to sleep as well. **

**The next mornin' Aaron awoke to find me beside him with my laptop. I was lookin' for baby names. I had picked two names that I thought were perfect.**

**"Whatcha doin'?" he asked. I smiled.**

**"I'm lookin' for baby names" I reply. He sat up and scooted closer to me and looked at the screen. I showed him the names that I liked. The first one was Victoria and the second was Alexandrianna.**

**"I will like whatever you pick" he said leanin' in to my lips.**

**I then let him pick their middle names. He picked Lyssa and Torrance. "Victoria Lyssa Brady and Alexandrianna Torrance Brady." I repeated, "I love'em." I say. He smiled and we headed to the shower.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Booth woke up to find Brennan deep in thought. He leaned over to her stomach and kissed it.**

**"Mmmm. Booth good morning" she said. He then scooted closer and kissed her lips.**

**"What are you doing?" he asked when he pulled back.**

**"I'm thinking of a name for the baby" she replied.**

**"Really, well what have you come up with so far?" he asked. Brennan smiled.**

**"Arianna" she replied.**

**"I like it" he said and kissed her again.**

**"Do you know what it means?" she asked.**

**"No"**

**"Its form of the Greek Ariadne, meaning very holy." she answered with a sweet smile.**

**"Really? Wow. What about David, because that's Parker's middle name?" he asked.**

**"Yes it does." she replied.**

**"What is it?"**

**"It means beloved or friend and if I'm correct in the Old Testament David killed the giant Goliath in 10th Century BC, then succeeded Saul as King of Israel." she said proudly. Booth smiled.**

**"Wow Bones that is right. How did you know that?" he asked in amazement.**

**"I did go to church at one time before my parents abandoned me" she replied.**

**"What does Temperance mean?" he asked. She smiled and answered.**

**"Temperance. One of the qualities adopted as a first name by the Puritans after the Reformation." she said, "Would you like to know what your middle name means?" she then asked. He nodded.**

**"It means kingly." she stated. Booth's chest swelled with pride.**

**"What does Parker mean?" he asked. He was excited now and Brennan was finding it rather cute.**

**"It means keeper of the forest" she said.**

**"Really, well now lets pick out a middle name for Arianna here" he leaned down and kissed her, now, 20 weeks pregnant stomach. She smiled at this.**

**"OK how about you pick it" she suggested.**

**"Really I can?" he asked. Brennan nodded.**

**"OK-" he was lost in thought for a moment then spoke, "-How about Esperanza?" he asked.**

**"I like it, it means hope" she said. He smiled and leaned down to her stomach again and spoke softly.**

**"Hi Arianna, its your daddy" he said. Brennan had a lonesome tear in her eye.**

**"Arianna Esperanza Booth"**


	44. Chapter 44

**We had just got out of the shower and Aaron was rubbing my back since I was now 22 weeks pregnant and my back was startin' to hurt. I was on my laptop again when somethin' caught my eye. It was Aaron's name and the meanin'. I smiled. It means mountain. I thought bout it for a minute and decided that was what Aaron was-my mountain. He is my rough and rocky mountain and I'll always love him. As I sat there he noticed it as well. He was a little curious and I could tell when he stopped massagin' my achin' back.**

**"Do ya want somethin'?" I ask.**

**"No I'm just curious is all" he replied, "I didn't know that my name meant mountain, thats kinda weird don'tcha think?" he asked. I smiled and shook my head.**

**"Naw, ya see you are my mountain-my rough and rocky mountain that I lean on and depend on for support and right now better still be rubbin' my back" I say. He starts to rub my back again. It felt soooo good. I continued lookin' at names and their meanin's at least till he spoke.**

**"Well what does yours mean?" he asked.**

**"Which one?"**

**"April"**

**"Ok lets see" I typed in my name and waited.**

**"Here we go-" I clicked a few times waited some more then it finally popped up "-It means open." I say. He look at me confused.**

**"In other words I have an open heart" I say. He nodded his head. **

**"What does Ronnie mean?" he then asked.**

**"It means-hold on-it means ruler with counsel" I say.**

**"Cool what bout Lynn?"**

**"I already checked that and it doesn't have one but Buffy does-it means my God is a vow" I reply.**

* * *

_(Brennan and Booth)_

**"What does my name mean?" asked Booth when he leaned back up to her face. She cleared her throat and spoke.**

**"Seeley means happy; fortunate" she replied with a smile.**

**"Well I am fortunate because I have you and Arianna here" he said and caressed Brennan's stomach with his gentle warm hand.**

**"Hey what does Brennan mean?"**

**"It means descendant of Braonán" she replied, "Would you like to know what your last name means?" he nodded.**

**"Booth means small house" she answered.**

* * *

**"Victoria means conqueror; victory" I say as I look back at the screen, "And Lyssa means noble kind; of the noble sort" Aaron was amazed for some reason and I found it very adorable.**

**"What bout Alexandrianna?" he asked. I sighed.**

**"I can't type that one in cos I'll have to split it up. I can tell ya what Alexandria means though." I tell him, "It means defending men" I say.**

**"And what bout the Anna part of her name what does that mean?" I laugh.**

**"What?" he asked.**

**"Its just ya look sooo adorable when you're like this" I say.**

**"Like what?"**

**"Askin' questions and stuff"**

**"Well wouldcha just tell me what it means?"**

**"OK, OK keep your shirt on, it means grace; favour" I say**

**"OK well what bout Torrance?"**

**"Um-that means uncertain; maybe soft, tender" I reply. Once he was done askin' me what all of our names meant we headed down stairs.**

* * *

**"Really that's weird" said Booth. They talked more about the meaning of names and then they headed down stairs.**


	45. Chapter 45

**I was now 41 weeks pregnant and Mama wasn't far behind me. Angela was now 5 weeks pregnant, thanks to Hodgins, and we all had an appointment today and decided to go together. Upon exiting' the gynecologist's office we headed to Mama's Mercedes. I had been gittin' this weird feelin' like we were bein' followed. I thought it was just my nerves and my hormones actin' up so I ignored it. But we were bein' followed.**

**Just as we reached Mama's car I was conked on the head with somethin' and was out cold. The last thing I saw was Mama just freeze and Ange tryin' to hurt the guy. Angel didn't succeed in makin' the SOB, who was gonna be in a helluva lot of trouble once Daddy and Aaron find out I've been kidnapped, let me go so he blind folded me and we drove for bout two hours. Thankfully I had my cell so once I was alone I dialed Daddy's number.**

**"Booth" *Thank you Jesus* I said to myself.**

**"Daddy!" I whispered as loud as I could without the kidnapper hearin' me.**

**"JB(that's short for JuneBug btw)is that you?"**

**"Yeah Daddy its me and I need help!"**

**"Why what happened?" I then hear Mama and Angela in the background. Mama was panickin' and Ange was tryin' her best to calm her but it wasn't workin'. Would it tho-I mean what if you were in her shoes right now, would you calm down??**

**"I've been kidnapped" I say. I then hear Daddy tell Mama to call Cullen and have him trace my phone.**

**"Baby stay on the phone as long as you can and Cullen's going to see if he can-alright you hang on JB sweetheart Daddy's coming to get you, you just hang on."**

**"OK Daddy and couldcha tell Aaron and bring him with ya?" I ask.**

**"Sure thing baby you just hang on" I finally heard the car stop. The guy got out and opened the trunk which was were I was at. I could finally see who it was. Luther Bruno.**

**49**

**"Ya know you're gonna be ina helluva lotta trouble when my Daddy and my sweet, sweet husband Aaron finds ya right?" I say.**

**"I don't ca-wait did you just say husband?" he asked. I smiled.**

**"Hell yeah I did and he is one helluva lover too" I say. He goes to hit me but stops.**

**"Go ahead!!" I holler, "You can't can ya, ya fat ratass ba$tard!" I mumbled the last part under my breath. He goes into a room and them came back out. He had a gun.**

**"If I can't have you then no one can!!"**

**BANG!!!!!!! **

**The shot fired from behind Bruno. Once he fell I saw that it was Tracey that had shot him. Her clothes were torn and messed up. I looked at Bruno.**

**"You sonofabitch!!! You fat ratass ba$tart!!! How dare you!!!?" I growled and stomped his shoulder where Trace had shot him. Just then I see Daddy, Aaron and a big surprise, Dustin, Tracey's new bf. Now Dustin's cool but just like Derrick if he hurts her I'monna come after him.**

**"JB!!" hollers Daddy, "JB, baby girl"**

**"Daddy" I hugged him close, well as close as a 41 week pregnant girl could, and whispered in his ear.**

**"Thank you Daddy, thank you" I then felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I groaned and would have fallen in the floor hadn't Daddy been huging me.**

**"JB whats wrong?" he asked. I start to smile.**

**"I think--grunt--my water just broke." I reply. **

**"Are you sure?" asked Daddy. I grunted again.**

**"YES" I growled, "So git me outta here-NOW!!!" I hollered. I was goin' into labor and fast. That time Daddy believed me and he scooped me up as best he could and took me out to the SUV. He put me in the back seat and Aaron got in there with me. After everybody else got in Daddy tore outta there like a mad man.**

**He called Cullen to tell him what happened and about me and Cullen told him not to worry but just to git me to the hospital. Soon we pulled into the parkin' lot. Daddy parked ran inside and came back out following two nurses, one with a wheelchair and they wheeled me back inside and up into a delivery room.**

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, "AARON I'M GONNA KILL YAAAAAAA!!!!!" I pushed again for the tenth time. It took five pushes and Victoria Lyssa Brady was brought into the world. Aaron just rubbed my forehead.**

**"I love you too Buff" he says. I glared at him till another contraction hit me.**

**"AHHHHHH!!!! Arrrrrrgh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" I let out a high pitched scream. It surprised me that all the windows didn't break or at least crack. Finally after two more contractions and three more pushes Alexandrianna Torrance Brady was born and in my arms with her sister Victoria. Soon I had to let Aaron take them and I then fell asleep.**

**50**

**After his grand babies were born, Booth went back to the house to get Brennan and Angela. But little did he know that something happy was about to happen. **

**"ANGELA!!!" screamed Brennan when another contraction came, "GET--AHHHHH--BOOTH--AHHHHHHH--NOW!!! Just then Booth walked in and heard his wife scream in pain. He ran to the living room to see her lying on the couch.**

**"Bones whats wrong!?" he panicly asked. Brennan grasped the neck of his shirt.**

**"GET--AHHHHHHHHH--ME TO THE--AHHHHHHHHHHHH--HOSPITAL-NOW!!!!!" she screamed in his face. He scooped her up with Angela' help of course and loaded her into the SUV and took off to the hospital that April was at.**

**Four hours later Brennan had delivered their baby. Annabell Esperanza Booth weighed 3lb and 4oz. Booth sat beside Brennan holding Anna and whispering to her.**

**"Hi Annabell I'm your Daddy" Brennan had tears in her eyes at how sweet and innocent they looked. Booth looked up to see her crying.**

**"Bones--Temperance whats wrong?" he asked concern forming all over his face. Brennan smiled sweetly.**

**"I'm happy, Booth just happy" she replied. Not long afterwords she fell asleep so Booth took Anna to see Alexandrianna and Victoria. **


	46. Chapter 46

**When I woke up it was five-thirty am. I looked over to the chair beside me and found Aaron asleep with our twins in the crook of both of his arms. I had to smile at how cute they were. One of my teachers would have said "Don't that look like a kodak moment?" I giggled a little too. He always looks sooo cute when he sleeps but right now he looked adorable. Just then Daddy walked in with another baby. I was confused so I asked.**

**"Daddy?" he smiled at me as he came around to the other side of my bed and sat in a chair.**

**"Hey JB meet your baby sister" he whispered to me. In a flash my confusion was gone and replaced by happiness. Yay I have a baby sister now!! I can't believe it. I'm smilin' really big as Aaron awoke. He got up, kissed my forehead and put the twins in their basanets. He then came back and sat down movin' his chair closer to me. I turned to him and smiled.**

**"Look babe our new baby sis" I say. He laced his fingers though mine and smiled.**

**"Her name is Annabell Esperanza Booth" said Daddy proudly. I laughed at him. Sometimes he was just so---Argh. Me laughin' was a big mistake cos it woke up Alexandrianna. Aaron got up to git her and brought her to me. He laid her gently in my arms and in an instant she hushed. I smiled at her and she giggled. I laughed.**

**"Hey Daddy this is Alexandrianna Torrance Brady" I say. Now that I think about it that's a mouthfull I think I'll just stick to callin'er Tor or maybe Lexi. Daddy smiled at her and she giggled again makin' me laugh. Idk why but hearin' babies giggle always makes me laugh too. I think its just the cutiest thing ever.**

**"Wow thats a mouthfull, I think I'll just call her Andi." he said. OK well then I guess she's gonna go by Andi. Just then Victoria woke up. She was cryin' and Aaron was tryin' very hard to get her to quiet down but she wasn't havin' any of it so he handed her to me and took Andi. As soon as I had Victoria she stopped cryin' just as fast as Andi did. I smiled down at her and she giggled too which I then laughed. I looked over at Daddy and spoke.**

**"Daddy this is Victoria Lyssa Brady" I say. Daddy looked up from Anna and smiled at her. She just smiled back. **

**"Any nicknames for her?" I asked. Daddy smiled up at me and spoke.**

**"How about Vicie" I nodded my head. A few seconds later Angela walked in. I really wanted to see Mama but I guess Ange will do. As soon as she spoted Andi she took her from Aaron, who gladly let her, and walked over to me and Daddy. She smiled at me and then Daddy.**

**"Awwww they are sooo cute!! I can't wait to have mine." she said squealin' as quietly as possible. I looked up from Vicie and smiled.**

**"I know they're sooo preicious aren't they?" Angela nodded her head.**

**"What do you hope you have Ange, boy or girl?" I asked. Without missin' a beat she answered.**

**"A boy"**

**"Really, have you come up with any names yet?" I asked. She now had her gaze on Daddy's baby.**

**"Awww Booth she is sooo darling! What did you and Bren name her!?" she was squealin' again. Booth smiled proudly again.**

**"This is Annabell Esperanza Booth" he replied. She then turned to me. I knew 'fore she even asked what she wanted.**

**"Ange this is Victoria Lyssa Brady and that's--" I pointed at Andi, "Is Alexandrianna Torrance Brady" I say just as proudly Daddy did. I think I'm too much of a Daddy's girl.**

**"So Ange what are you plannin' on namin' the baby if its a boy?" I asked. She looked back at me. Hodgins had come in at the moment.**

**"David Jack Hodgins for a boy and for a girl I wanted to know if I could use your name for her name since you are the one that helped me get Hodgie back" she said smilin' at him. He smiled back. I was stunned.**

**"Sure you can Ange I would love for you to use my name so will it be her first or middle name?"**

**"If its a girl she will be, Destony April Hodgins" she replied.**

**"I like that name its very pretty." I say. We talked more and then Ange and Hodg left to go see Mama. Finally I was able to get Aunt Celia in my room. She gave me the all clear that I was able to go home today whenever I was ready. I told her that I was ready. She left and then came back with a bag of fresh clothes. **

**"Here" she said, "Aaron got you some clean clothes cos I know that you would not want to where what got wet yesterday" I looked at Aaron and smiled. There he goes again-thinkin' bout me and not himself. Its sweet but maybe he could do it less--Oh who am I kiddin'!? Now he's gonna be doin' it way more now that we have the twins to worry bout. After I got dressed, Daddy and Anna had already gone back to Mama's room, we got Andi and Vicie ready and then headed to Mama's room.**

**"Hey Mama" I say as I entered her room. She was sittin' up in bed and watchin' ANGEL. When she saw me she patted her bed for me to sit. I came over, waited for her to make room and then got up and sat down beside her. A few times--well actually the whole time but anyway Daddy kept starin' at us. I knew why it was because she had come along way from the woman who didn't want children or believe in marriage.**

**I saw pride in his eyes. He was proud of how far she had come. I think though that he was way more proud of how she got along with me and Parker. I was surprised too but not in the same way. I was surprised that she let me call her Mama. Most of the women that Bruce would date I would have to call'em by their name. Then there was that time that he got married again. She was a slut if I've ever seen one.**

**She was soooo ugly! And I hated her. Then one night when Bruce was in the kitchen she came into my room and started takin' my stuff and flingin' it where ever she pleased. Well I don't like it when people touch my stuff especially if they're gonna haul off and start throwin' it everywhere. I got pissed and tired of it so I said somethin'.**

**"What the fuck are you doin' bitch!!!?" I screamed. Thats when she did it. She slapped me across the face. She had done it now. The moment she did it I jumped her ass. I tackled her to the ground and beat the hell outta her. She was screamin' and cryin'. Then Bruce came in, picked me up and threw me across the room-literately. My back hit the wall which of course knocked a hole in it but I didn't care cos the minute I got up I came after him.**

**"You son ofa bitch!!!!" I hollered at him. He threw the first punch and missed. He was drunk so it was easy to dodge his punches at least till his whore of a wife grabbed my arms a held me so he could hit me. He got a few punches till I kicked him square in the nads. He hit the ground-hard and I laughed. I laughed so hard I was almost cryin'. Then she started to try and hit me. She threw a punch but I grabbed her wrist before she could hit me and spoke.**

**"Woman you better not hit me cos if you do I will make damn sure you regret it!" I hollered in her face. After that she left him and for two months he blamed me. I was still lost in my thoughts when Daddy spoke and brought me back to reality.**

**"Hey JB what do you say you get that aunt of yours to discharge Bones here so we can go home?" he asked. I smiled and pressed the call button. With in minutes a nurse came in. It was nurse Joyice.**

**"Mrs. Booth can I help you?" she asked.**

**"I'm sorry to bother you Joy but well my Daddy wants to know when my Mama can go home so could you git Dr. Scott in here please?" I reply. She nodded and left. Five minutes later Aunt Celia walked in. She looked at somethin' and then spoke.**

**"Well Temperance you can go home now if you wish" said Aunt Celia. With that said she hugged everybody and then left. Daddy and Aaron stepped out to let Mama git dressed. She had told Daddy that he could stay but he was too much of a gentleman so he stepped out. While Mama was gittin' dressed I was listin' to Daddy and Aaron talk.**


	47. Chapter 47

**A few weeks later we were sittin' in the livin'room with the girls. Andi was playin' with Vicie. I had Andy in my lap while I watched them. Daddy had Parker this weekend so he was playin' with Anna. Angela and Hodgins had come over and Mama and Daddy invited the rest of the squints to come over too. He even called Director Cullen, Sweets, and Caroline. Mama called Carol and Jimmy Grant who bought Andy and they were outside where Daddy and Hodgins were cookin'. Angela was now ten weeks pregnant and was glowin'. Hodgins was extremely excited.**

**Hannah, Morgan, and Chels were in the livin' room with me and Aaron. Wendell was sittin' with Hannah, Zack with Chels, and Vincent with Morgan but they were doin' more kissin' than they were just sittin' n' talkin'. I looked over at them.**

**"Would you guys knock it off or go find a room, we got little kids in here" I say tryin' not to laugh. Morgan just glared at me and then went up stairs to one of the spare bedrooms. My ex was there too. He was one of Clark's bf(best friend)and he kept hitin' on me. He had walked in just as Morgan and Vincent went up stairs and he walked over to me and spoke.**

**"Hey uh you want to go do what they're doing?" he asked. I scoffed.**

**"As if" I say. He got mad and hit me. That was one of the reasons I broke up with him in the first place. You can say one thing to him and if he doesn't like it he'll hit ya. Aaron, havin' seen all this from the kitchen, came in. Held my hand up to stop him. I then got up and took the babies, with Hannah's help, outside. Angela and Mama gladly took them and we went back inside. Just as we entered Aaron had walked up to the guy and shoved him.**

**"What the hell is your problem man are you blind!?"**

**"No I ain't are you!?" hollered Aaron. Jesse, thats his name, got up and shoved him right back. Thats when I stepped in.**

**"Asshole!" I say as I help Aaron back up.**

**"You OK babe?" I asked ephasizin' the last word so Jesse could hear it loud and clear. Well he did and got even more angry.**

**"You date him now!?" he asked in surprise. I squinted at him.**

**"Have you not seen all the things he has done for me in the past ten minutes that you've been here!? Oh and btw those two little girls over there," I pointed to Andi and Vicie who were playin' with Hodgins, "They are mine and his" I say. He went to hit me again but I ducked. Thats when Daddy walked in.**

**"I think its best if you leave-NOW" he said. Jesse look at him and smiled slyly. He then headed to the door and walked out but not before he spoke.**

**"Just remember, April, you haven't seen the last of me" and with that he left. Aaron walked over and hugged me but right now I didn't want a hug so I pushed him away and walked up the stairs to my room and cried. Why does this keep happenin' to me. One minute I'm happy and not a care in the world and then someone from my horrible past comes back to start something.**

**Alls I want to know is why? I was finally happy. I have a husband that loves me and that I love just as much and I now have two beautiful girls. Then Jesse had to come back. Just then there was a knock on my door. It was Hannah and Chels, Morgan would've been with them but she was still havin' "fun" with Vincent in the other room. You could just barely hear them cos there was a thin wall that separated my room from one of the guest bedrooms.**

**"Sorry to bother you sweetie but are you OK?" asked Chels. I looked up at her. My face was red and my eyes were puffy from cryin'. I hated my past. I thought that if I came here all the bad things that happened to me would all just go away, but boy was I wrong.**

**"No I'm not OK" I say as I sit down on my bed. Hannah came over to me, sat down and put her arm around my shoulders. I leaned into her and sobbed. Chels came over and sat at my feet on the floor. I was happy that they were there but was also still upset about what had happened. **

**"Whats wrong?" the asked in unison. I smirked.**

**"Everything" was all I said.**

**"Care to elaborate?" asked Chels.**

**"Everything's wrong. My past in ruinin' my presnt and future and I hate it. I thought that once I left NC that it would all just go away but if didn't do anything but follow me. And I would really like to know how."**

* * *

_(Back in NC before Aaron)_

**There he sat watcin' her. He watched her morning, noon, and night. He knew her grades, who she hung out with and who she dated. That was one thing that he didn't like to see her do but he couldn't do nothing at the time. Soon he got tired of watching her date guy after guy. He would get mad every time she got a new boyfriend because he couldn't be with her.**

**Then she moved to DC with that boy and he didn't approve of it so every week when he felt that she was too happy and he wasn't the reason, he would send a little piece of her past back to her. He knew that it hurt her but it also hurt him to see her with guys that, to him, wasn't worthy enough for her love and that he was. The problem was he waited too long and now he had to find her again. **

* * *

_(Now in DC)_

**"Well maybe it's just bad luck" said Morgan comin' into my room followed by Vincent and my Aaron. I walked over to him and kissed him. He felt so good on my lips and I was startin' to feel how bad he wanted me. I smiled and kissed my way to his ear and whispered.**

**"Down boy we can't do that now plus I should really wait. Do you think ya can wait two more weeks?" I asked. He leaned back and he saw that I was serious and he leaned into my ear. He stopped and looked at everybody in my room and motion for them to leave. I watched'em all leave and then he spoke.**

**"I guess but you have to make up for all that time" he said. I smiled evily.**

**"Oh don't you worry cos I got a surprise for you" I say as I slid outta my door way just as his hand goosed my butt. I turned and glared but couldn't help but smile. We both went back down stairs to eat. Daddy and Hodgins had cooked steaks for the men and for us we had salad. Mama watched me while I ate my steak.**

**"What?" I asked.**

**"Nothing I'm surpried you can eat that." she replied. I laughed.**

**"Well I am a Booth by blood and a Daddy's girl so the love of meat is genetic." I say as I smiled at Daddy. After everybody had finished eatin' we all sat outside and talked. A few minutes passed and Cullen stood up to leave.**

**"Well Booth that was the greatest steak I've ever had an-" I cut him off and Daddy glared at me but I continued to speak.**

**"Oh Director Cullen please don't tell Daddy that his ego is big enough" I winked at Mama and she laughed, so did Cullen.**

**"Haha now that you mention it April yes it is." we all looked at Daddy which he turned red. "Thank you I'll remember that but anyway as I was saying I loved to stay longer but I got to get home to the wife I'll see you Monday Booth" he said and turned to leave. I followed him to the door.**

**"Director Cullen may I ask you something?" I say.**

**"Sure and just call me Sam since I'm not on duty right now" I nodded.**

**"OK well Sam could you possibly put agents outside the house?" I asked.**

**"Why do you require them?" he asked. I took a deep breath and let it out.**

**Sighin' I spoke, "Cos I feel as tho I'm bein' watched sometimes." I say and hung my head. He lifted my head up and spoke.**

**"April have you told Booth?"**

**"No"**

**"Why?"**

**"Cos I know how he'll git. He'll be way to protective and besides the feelin' I have ain't a bad one it's just that earlier today with Jesse it just got me thinkin' bout things"**

**"May I ask what?"**

**"Ever since me and Aaron started datin' somebody always tried to break us up. First it was Bruce, my step-dad, then there was Lee, Aaron's dad, then Cheston and his gf, one of my ex-bfs, then Bruno twice and now Jesse and I think there is still more to come." I say.**

**"Well when does all this happen?"**

**"Like every time I'm finally happy and content somebody from my past comes and ruins it. I thought that if I moved here with Daddy that I could leave all this behind me but I guess I was wrong so will ya help me?" I used the puppy dog look which worked.**

**"Sure but I'll have to put them in good hiding places because if Booth finds out and you didn't tell him he is going to flip his lid" he warned. I nodded and hugged him just as Daddy walked in. I waved by and mouthed 'thank you' and closed the door. I turned to head to my room but Daddy stopped me.**

**"What was that about?" he asked.**

**"What was what about?" **

**"Don't play that with me now whats going on JB? he was a little agitated and I grimaced.**

**"Its nuttin' Daddy" I lied. I hated lyin' to him but I couldn't tell him the truth either.**

**"It is to something. Please April tell me you can trust me, please" Uh-oh he used my first name now I'll have to tell him oh what the hell here goes.**

**"IfeellikeI'mbein' cos I'm scared" I say.**

**"What was that?"**

**"I feel like I'm bein' watched and I asked Sam if he could put agents up at the house" I say again and hung my head. Daddy came up to me. He put two fingers under my chin and lifted my head up.**

**"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.**

**"Cos I knew that with me and Mama bein' pregnant that you would be too overprotective I couldn't've handled that" I say as tears threaten to fall.**

**"I'm like that because I want to keep you safe. April, baby, I missed seventeen years of your life and now that I have you I want to stay in your life for the rest of my life. I can't lose you" he said. I now had tears runnin'down my face as I spoke.**

**"Daddy---I-I-I'm scared" I say. I buried my face in his chest and cried-again.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Two weeks later...**

**I woke up in Aaron's arms. I didn't have a baby bump anymore and I was happy. I laid there thinkin' bout what Jesse had said two weeks ago. Daddy and Sam had already put agents around the house but I still felt scared. I shuddered at the thought of another one of my exs comin', findin' me with Aaron and at the thought of if Andi and Vicie got kidnapped. At the last thought I snuggled farther into Aaron's chest.**

**He stirred and woke up. He tightened his grip around my waist and kissed my neck. It felt so good. He then spoke.**

**"You know that it's been two weeks, now where is my surprise?" he asked in a raspy voice. I loved it when he would talk to me first thing in the mornin' he sounded soo sexyy. Of course I knew what he was talkin' about and I really wanted to give it to him but I couldn't. See Morgan and Vincent, Hannah and Wendell, and Chels and Zack had stayed over yesterday.**

**I couldn' cos Morgan and Vincent were in the next room and the wall was like paper thin and I knew that what I was goin' to do he was not gonna be able to stay quiet oh and Parker didn't need to hear us either cos Daddy had him again. Daddy had been havin' Parker a lot lately but that was cos me and Mama had a little talk with her and she agreed to let Daddy have Parker one week and she would have him another.**

**"I know how long its been I can count" I said to Aaron, "But Morgan and Vincent are in that room, I pointed to the wall, and Parker is in that room, I pointed to the other wall, and he really doesn't need to hear whats goin' on in here." I said. Aaron smiled at me.**

**"I can be quiet I promise" he said with his on puppy dog eyes.**

**"I know you can babe but the surprise I got for you, you ain't goin' to be able to keep quiet" I said with a sly smile. **

**"Well what the hell were you goin' to give me?" he asked.**

**"Uh-huh cusin' gits you a punishment." I said.**

**"So punish me" he said. I shook my head and got up to git my pjs to head to the shower but he stopped me.**

**"Hey I've waited long enough now I want my surprise!" he said, well more like pouted which was soo cute.**

**"Ya know you look so adorable when you beg and pout like that" I said with a small laugh.**

**"Please??" he begged. I laughed but gave in. He followed me to the bathroom. Once inside he pinned me against the wall and planted butterfly kisses down the side of my neck. I moaned as his hands roamed over my, now, flat abs. I loved the feelin' it always put in the pit of my stomach. I slid my hands around to his butt and squeezed it. He yelped and started to slid his hands up to my breasts. **

**"Aaron" I breathed. He smiled against me.**

**"Now will ya give me my surpries?" he asked. I smiled.**

**"Nope not till tonight, now lets git in the shower." I said then added, "If ya behave I might let ya git that surprise earlier than planned." With that he pulled me into the shower.**

**Once we were done, we walked back to my room, well actually our room. On the way there I saw that Chels, Hannah, and Morgan and their men had already go up. I looked at the time it read eight o'seven. I then went to see if Parker was up-yep he was and so was Mama and Daddy. I then went back to my room and found a note. It read:**

_JB_**, it was Daddy's scrible,**

_Bones and I had a case so we had to leave. Parker is back a Rebecca's until we get back._

_Xs and Os _

_Daddy and__Mama._

**I then heard Chels and all them down stairs. They were playin' guitar hero. I smiled. **_*Maybe I can give him his surprise now* _**I thought. He saw my smile and knew something was up.**

**"What are you thinkin'?" he whispered. I grined.**

**"I'm thinkin' that you can have your surprise now" and with that he scooped me up, took me into our bedroom and closed the door with his foot. An a hour or two later, at about lunch time, we came down stairs.**

**I was the first one down the stairs. I spoted Chels and Zack sittin' on the couch. Morgan and Vincent were just then comin' back from the kitchen with sodas and Hannah was in Wendell's lap who was sittin' Daddy's chair. I walked over quietly as Chels spoke. Aaron came up behind me.**

**"Ok guys I have some news" said Chelsea with a huge smile on her face, "I'm pregnant!!!" she shouted. Zack, pullin' her into his lap, hugged her tightly and kissed her. He then whispered somethin' in her ear but I had an idea of what he said but I was totally wrong when she got out off of him and he dropped down to one knee. Chels squealed kinda like Angela.**

**"Chelsea Wilson will you marry me?" he asked. I nearly pass out and Morgan and Hannah were speechless. Chels threw her arms around his neck.**

**"Yes!!!" and then they kissed with a small amount of passion. I was the first to congradulate her.**

**"OH. MY. GOD!!!!!!!!!! Chels I'm soooo happy for you!!!!!!!!!!!" I sqealed. Morgan and Hannah got up and we all three hugged her. I then hugged Zack. After all the congradulatin' we started talkin' about the weddin'.**

**"So Buff I want you as my maid of honor and Morgan and Hannah you are my brides' maids" I was still jumpin' up and down with excitement. **_*I am gonna be an aunt* _**I thought to myself.**

**"Buffy? Sweetie are you listening to me?" asked Chels. I shook my head.**

**"Yeah I'm the maid of honor-got it" I said.**

**"That's partly right. I was talking about the brides' maids' dresses and what color any ideas?"**

**"Hmm-how bout sky blue cos there is this rhyme that goes along with gittin' married, it goes: Somethin' old, somethin' new; 'Somethin' borrowed, somethin' blue' so if you do blue then you've already got part of that done." I replied.**

**"I like that color. Well something borrowed, can I borrow your dress?"**

**"Sure ya can I'd be honored if ya did" I said.**

**"Good then now I need something old and something new" she said. **

**"Well for the old thing you can always ask your grandma" said Hannah. I nodded my head.**

**"Yeah and the new thing, well we can always go shoe shopping" added Morgan.**

**"Thanks guys."**

**"Oh don't think us yet we still have a baehloret party to plan" I said with a sly smile.**

**"Oh yes" said Hannah**

**"Heck yeah" agreed Morgan. We talked more till it was about three-thirty and then I fixed us somethin' to eat.**

* * *

_(with Brennan and Booth)_

**"Shhhh! Bones what part of a steakout stay quiet don't you get?" asked a frustrated Booth.**

**"I'm sorry. Hey Booth look that's our guy" she pointed to the big bluky man walking out of the nightclub across the street.**

**"Yep, lets go get him" said Booth.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Brennan and Booth got their guy and the answers that they needed to put him away for life. Afterwards they went to the diner. **

**"Hey Bones you want a bite?" asked Booth scooping up a fork full of apple pie. Brennan just staired at him.**

**"Booth, sweetheart, how many times have you asked me that and I tell you no?"**

**"Awe come on Bones just a wittle bite?" he stuck out a pouty lip and added his puppy dog eyes too. Brennan just busted out laughing. Booth couldn't help but smile. He loved watchin her laughed, **_*she looks so cute*_** he thought to himself as her laughter became infectious and he joined in with her. A few minutes later they were pulling into their driveway.**

**Once they reached the house there was an unfamiliar car parked with a guy leaning against it. He didn't look very friendly and looked kinda pissed of at something or maybe---someone.**

**"Can I help you?" asked Booth getting out of the SUV. The guy stood up as Booth walked over to the car just as another guy got out and spoke.**

**"I'm lookin' for---" he was interrupted by April.**

**"It's OK Daddy, Mama I got it you just go inside---please" I whispered the last part. Once they were inside and the door was closed and Daddy started watching me from the window, I turned back to him.**

**"What do you want Trent Phillips?" I asked. He smiled, evily.**

**"Why didn't ya use my nickname, you know the one you gave me? Ugh, what was it called oh yeah I remember it was Lips."**

**"Cos I'm involved right now that's why" I answered.**

**"Oh. Wh-who is it?" he asked. I was watchin' the other guy. He looked like somebody had pissed in his cornflakes and then he also looked familiar.**

**"His name is Aaron Brady," I said he dropped his head, "and he is really sweet to me just like you once were he just does it differently" I said with a small smile.**

**"Well, that's good. But---" he stepped closer to me---"but he ever hurts you, you know where I'll be" and with that he and creepy got in the car and drove off. I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I guess it was cos things ended really badly between me and him and now everythin' is fixed---I hope. I felt better knowin' me and him were cool, but still felt like I was being watched. I looked around for a minute or two then went back inside.**

**Little did I know that my gut was actually tellin' me that, that night would be the last night me and Aaron would see our baby girls---well, at lease till the kidnappers got their asses kicked all the way back to Kingdom Come.**

**I was awakened when I heard Vicie cryin'. Then I saw why she was cryin'. I ran into her and her sister's room and kicked the guy in the fold of his leg makin' him hit the floor-hard. I grabbed Vicie, Andi and ran outta there. I ran back into mine and Aaron's room. He woke up when I came in and sat down.**

**"April what's wrong, I heard somethin' that sounded somethin' or someone fell" he said. I turned to face him and I could've swore that he jumped. I was terrified. I had just, well almost, witnessed our little girls bein' kidnapped. He got up and walked around to the side of the bed I was on and grabbed my free hand.**

**"What happened?" he asked. Just then the guy came into our room. He had somethin' in his hand and was about to hit Aaron with it but I grabbed a pillow from the floor and threw it at him givin' Aaron enough time to move and boy did he move. The minute I threw it he spun his leg around on the floor, knockin' the guy down.**

**I was finally able to see his face. He looked familiar but I couldn't put a name on him. Just then Daddy came in followed by two agents. He almost tripped over him.**

**"Who is this?" Daddy asked.**

**"I've seen him before but I don't know" I replied.**

**"What was he doing?"**

**"He was---I was---he" I couldn't finish my sentence I was to scared to say it. Aaron finished it for me.**

**"April woke up and Vicie was cryin' so she went to go see and this a-sshole was in there tryin' to take her--," he looked at me and I nodded, --"so she ran up to him and kicked him then to the girls and ran outta there" he said. I was mortified. *What if I hadn't woken up? What if he had taken her--both of them? What if had never got to see my---our---babies again?***

**All those questions were goin' through my head the whole time. I knew what it felt like to be kidnapped. It had happened to me.**

**"Ahhh-ah!! I know who he is!!!" I hollered.**

**"Who?"**

**"He--he kid--kidnapped me once" Now that I saw it out loud and with him starin' me down it was hard to say it--but I managed. No better way to put it behindcha than to embrace the pain and accept my past and move on--right? I came outta my thoughts when Daddy started to beat the hell outta him. I jumped to my feet and ran to him.**

**"Daddy stop!!" I hollered but he didn't so when he raised his fist again I grabbed it as he sent it flyin' back toward him. His eyes got wide and so did Aaron's and Mama's who was, just then, walkin' into the room. Daddy's eyes were transfixed on mine. My eyes told him everythin'. Yes I had been kidnapped but I was never harmed and Mama(Sophie)had gotten me back in one piece.**

**He just dropped his fist, which I was thankful cos I couldn't hold it anymore, and threw his arms around me. He cried. I was stunned. In all the months I had been with Daddy I had never once seen him cry. He buried his face in my hair and cried. I motioned for the two agents to escort the guy, whose name I can't remember, outta the room.**

**Mama and Aaron then took the babies and left to let me and Daddy talk. Once they were gone I craned my neck to see Daddy's face. It was red and I smirked a little. I wasn't smirkin' at Daddy just how ridiculous he looked. A grown man cryin' but I knew it was rude so I stopped.**

**"Daddy look at me" I said. He lifted his head up and looked into my eyes. I spoke again.**

**"Stop cryin' please before you get me started" I tried to get him to laugh or at least smile which I succeed cos he gave me one of his half smiles. He then spoke.**

**"I'm sorry I wasn't around when you were born---"**

**"Daddy---"**

**"No let me finish. I never wanted to be like my father was and somehow I feel like I'm becomin' him every day and---"**

**"Hold up just one second mister" I said. He tried to talk again but I put my hand over his mouth.**

**"I may not know anythin' about your father and probably don't want to know but I do know one thing, you are nuttin' like your father. You got that? I never want to hear you say that again. IMO, you are better than your father. He was a drunk, am I right?," he nodded his head and I continued.**

**"Then you are nuttin' like him at all. Of course you have a beer every once'n'awhile but you don't do it every day at every minute like I've seen some of my friend's dads do. You may look like your dad but you aren't him. You are Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI. A good'ol boy who knows the difference between right and wrong" He gave me another half smile and spoke.**

**"You know that kinda sounded like that last part came from Walker Texas Ranger" he said with a chuckle. I smiled.**

**"Yeah well you got my point." I said startin' to laugh.**

**"Yeah I did and thank you"**

**"You are welcome and btw that's not how it goes" I said.**

**"Oh yeah then how does it go 'oh smart one'?" he asked usin' air quotations at the last part. I giggled,**

**"It goes 'In the eyes of a Ranger; the unsuspected stranger is always gonna know the truth of right from wrong'," then I start to sing the theme song,**

**"Cos the eyes of the Rangers are upon you and**

**everythin' you do he's gonna see so**

**when ever you're in Texas look behind you**

**Cos that's where the Rangers gonna be"**

**I think Daddy was mesmerized by my voice cos he just kept starin' at me and he blinked a couple times. It got a little weird so I spoke.**

**"What?" He smirked.**

**"You sing beautifully just like Sophie did" My eyes started to swell up with tears. He reached up and whipped my face as one tear started to fall. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissed his jaw and pulled him close to me. I've never been around the best father figures in the world but to be in this guys presents is a dream come true.**

**"I love you Daddy" I said. He hugged me tighter and I heard him start cryin' again but this time I let him cos they were tears of happiness just like mine. He pulled back when he heard me laughin'. It started out very quiet but then it turned into uncontrollable laughter. He just stared at me which made me laugh harder.**

**"What are you laughing at!?" He finally asked. I was startin' to calm down.**

**"We look ridiculous sittin' here cryin' like a couple of babies and also the look on your face when I started laughin'. You looked like you thought I had lost my marbles!" I said as I started to laugh again. Then Daddy started to laugh. We left my room and walked down stairs holdin' on to each other and the rail so we wouldn't fall.**

**When we got to the bottom Mama and Aaron were now lookin' at us like we both had lost our marbles. We took one look at their faces and literately hit the floor laughin'. We both were cluchin' our sides. Once we started to calm down Mama spoke.**

**"Are you guys Ok?" I was smilin' and now the look on her face was even funnier than before so I just busted out laughin' again. She then looks at Daddy.**

**"Is she OK?" He nodded and then started laughin' again. In all the co-motion we forgot about Parker up in his room. Just then he walked down the stairs. Mama saw him and she walked over to him to try and gits some answers.**

**"Parker do you know why they're laughin'?" she asked. Parker smiled and giggled.**

**"They're laughing at how funny they looked crying like a couple of babies" he said then started to laugh at me and Daddy. The twins were laughin' to. Finally me and Daddy calmed down completely with a little snicker here and there we fixed breakfast.**

**After breakfast me and Daddy were doin' the dishes. I washed, he dried. We were almost done when I spoke.**

**"Awhile ago you told me that I sang beautifully---"**

**"And I meant it." He interrupted me.**

**"I know Daddy, anyway I was wondering if I went to Nashville, Tennessee would you watch the twins?" I asked. He looked at me confused.**

**"Why?" he asked.**

**"Cos I want to see if I can become a singer" I said. He smiled.**

**"Yeah of course Bones and I would be happy to but you can't leave just yet" Now I'm confused.**

**"Why not?"**

**"Because you have to 5 week old twins to take care of first before you go anywhere" he said.**

**"Of course Daddy I know that" I said with a non-believable smile.**

**"Yeah sure you did" he said with a smile. **


	50. Chapter 50

**After we finished, Daddy headed up stairs to find Mama and I went to the livin'room to sit down. Aaron was watchin' TV so I sat down next to him and scooted into his arms. Just then there was a knock on the door.**

**"I'll git it!!" I hollered up the stairs. I walked to the door and opened it.**

**"Hi Sweetie!!!" I said. It was Chels and Zack. They had come back from New Jersey all packed up and ready to move in with us. See their weddin' is in a few weeks and they were gonna stay with us.**

**"Buffy!!!" she squealed, dropped her bag and pulled me into a death grip hug.**

**"Hi guys you got back fast" I said to Chels and Zack.**

**"Yeah she was in a big hurry to get back down here" said Zack.**

**"I can tell" I said with a laugh.**

* * *

_(Brennan and Booth)_

**"I think Chelsea and Zack are here" said Booth getting out his flannel pjamma pants and heading to the shower. Brennan was following him. He turned to close the door and nearly jumped out of his skin when he did. Brennan was right behind him and his eyes got big a dinner plates.**

**"Geez Bones give me a heart attack why don't you" he said breathing hard.**

**"I'm sorry Booth I didn't mean to"**

**"I know Bones, I know but maybe next time say something OK"**

**"OK" she replied. When he saw that she wasn't leaving he spoke again.**

**"Did you want something?" he asked. She grined.**

**"How about a quicky in the shower before supper?" she asked. He was just then taking his briefs off and almost fell down. Booth stood back up, walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.**

**"Bones everybody knows what happens when you do a quicky, they always get pregnant. Do you want to go through that again?" he asked hoping she would say yes to the sex not the baby but hey if she wanted another baby he would be more than happy to help.**

**"I don't care as long as that baby is yours" she said. That's all he needed and leaned down to her. He moved his arms by her shoulders, so she was trapped against the wall. Brennan sliped her arms under his and laid her hands on his shoulder blades. Booth moved one hand off the wall and placed it behind her head.**

* * *

_(Down stairs)_

**Zack had ordered us all pizza while Aaron got our drinks. Me and Chels offered to help but they just told us to sit down and that they would bring everythin' to us. Who are Chels and I to say no to that right? Especially when ya got to hot guys doing everythin' for ya. When Aaron returned from the kitchen with all of our drinks, I spoke.**

**"Ya know you never did anythin' I asked ya to when I was pregnant how come you waitin' on me now?" I asked as I bounced Andi on my knee. She had become my girl while Vicie was all Aaron's. Chels was holdin' Anna. She was becomin' a daddy's girl too. Aaron just smiled at me, kissed our girls and went back into the kitchen to get plates.**

* * *

_(Up stairs)_

**Brennan slid her hands, slowly, down Booth's back stopping once she reached his butt and squeezed. He yelped and she giggled. Then slowly his hands started to do to her what she had just done to him. She was laughing as she jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist. Booth was now working on her gently slid his hand up under her shirt and undid her bra. **

**Brennan couldn't take it anymore so she ripped her shirt open, not caring where the buttons went or the shirt for that matter. Once her shirt was gone he took off her bra and buried his face in her cleveage. Brennan threw her head back and giggled as he blew cool air on her sternum. She knew that she would have a hickey if she didn't keep him from kissing her breasts but she didn't care.**

**"Bones are you sure about this?" he asked hoping she said yes.**

**"Seeley make love to me" she said.**

**"What's in it for me if I do?" he teased. **

**"I'll do that thing you really like"**

**"Uh-huh" he encouraged her to continue.**

**"And I'll make mac'n'cheese" she said. At that moment you couldn't have dumped a pool full of ice water on them. He back her against the wall and dove for her neck kissing her in her favorite spot. Brennan moaned and dropped her legs from his waist and started to undo her pants. Booth grabbed her hands to stop her.**

**"Uh-uh I'll do that" he said and slid his fingers inside her dark blue jeans. Those were his favorite jeans of hers and he loved when she wore them while she would be cleaning or bending over. He could sit for hours on end and stare at her bend over in those jeans and die a happy man. He really loved when she would squat down and she would be wearing a thong. **

**Before they were ever a couple he always wished that he could just take his hand cup her butt when she would do that. Sometimes when she wore low rise jeans and her shirt would rise up when she would reach across the autopsey table in the lab for a bone and other times when she did that he would peek just to see her underwear.**

**He thought she did notice but she did, she just never said anything. One time she caught him looking at her butt but didn't say anything. He wondered why that whole day until she said something about it that night at the diner.**

_"Booth why were you ogling my ass today?" she had asked being her usual blunt self. Booth had nearly choked on a fry._

_"I'm sorry Bones I shouldn't have done that" he had said being a gentleman like always. Brennan smiled._

_"It's OK Booth. I mean you're a guy and they tend to do that so it's OK" she had tried to reassure him. He shook his head._

_"No it's not it was disrespectful to you and I shouldn't've done it" he said. Sometimes he was just too sweet._

_"Booth" she had whispered to him, "I don't care" _

_"But Bones it's not a nice thing to---" she interrupted him._

_"Will it make you feel better if I told you that I sometimes find myself ogling your butt?" she had asked. He the gave her that goofy grin._

_"Did you see anything you liked?" he asked teasing her and just trying to be silly but she took it seriously and answered._

_"Actually, Booth, I think you have a nice posteria" she had replied. He laughed then._

_"Thanks Bones and btw so do you. Nice and firm" he had said. Brennan glared at him._

_"How do you know that it's firm!?" _

_"FBI Bones and besides don't you remember Vegas?" _

_"Oh yeah. Well Tiger should we go?" _

_"Yes Roxy I think we should" they left the diner that night laughing and Brennan had swatted Booth's butt when he opened her door for her. _

**He had just unbuttoned her jeans and they slid down her long legs revealing a black lace thong. He knew the perfect way to get rid of that. Booth picked her up and gently laid her down on the plush bath rug on the floor. Once down there she knew exactly what he had in mind so she waited. He was on his hands and knees hovering over her.**

**Crawling backwards, he reached her waist and planted soft kisses on her abs. He saw his phone laying on the floor at arms length and picked it up.**

**"What are you doing?" she gasped.**

**"I'm going to text JB and tell her that supper will be take out tonight" he replied.**

**"OK well then we can have mac'n'cheese tomorrow night" she said. Once he sent it he went back to work. Grasping the waist line of her thong with his teeth he pulled it down, slowly.**

**"Seeley" she breathed. He smiled devilishly as he crawled back up to her lips. Just then his phone vibrated and Brennan started giggling because he had laid it on her stomach. It was a text from JB.**

_~Tht's OK Daddy Zack ordered us pizza so tht's fine. U & Mama have 'fun'._

_Buff~_

**He tossed his phone, after reading the text, onto his pants on the floor and picked Brennan up off the floor. A few hours later they were down stairs eating the left over pizza while everybody else was asleep---so they thought.**

**The next mornin' I woke up to an emty bed. I then went in the bathroom. Emty as well. Walkin' back into the bedroom I saw a note.**

_Hey babe_

_Went to my mama's house. Lee got arrested for a DUI. Give the girls a kiss for me. I'll be back soon._

**At the end he had put a little heart and his name. I rolled my eyes when I read it. **_*I always figured that this would happen* _**I thought as I got Andi and Vicie up. Mama and Daddy were already in the kitchen when I got down stairs. Daddy was makin' breakfast and Mama was settin' the table. Anna was in her play pen so I sat the twins in there and went in the kitchen.**

**"Hey JB is Aaron coming to breakfast?" asked Mama.**

**"No he's over at his Mama's house. Lee got arrested for a DUI." I replied. Daddy smirked and shook his head. I didn't see Aaron the rest of the day. Later that night he came home around two in the mornin'. It went on like that for months. Finally it had been a year since the girls had been born. Me and Aaron were gettin' ready to leave for Tennessee.**

**"Have you got every thing?" I asked as we walked outta the door. We were leavin' today and I was sooo excited. Finally we were on the plane and watchin' Mama and Daddy wave good-bye with Andi, Vicie, and Anna who were now all a year old. I was gonna miss them soo much. Parker was there too. He was 10 now. As I sat there I was thinkin' how he was gonna be just like Daddy. A heartbreaker. The plane took off and we were in the air. **

**I was in for the longest and toughest ride of my entire life. A game in losin' and winnin'. A lesson would be learned and I will be the student. I may lose things that are valuable to me but that's life, right? I looked over at Aaron. He was smilin' like an idiot. I laughed and decided to take a nap. It was probably gonna be the only one I would ever git.**

**The End  
**


End file.
